That's What Makes the World Go Round and Round
by Momochan
Summary: COMPLETED! Seto hates Valentines Day. However, when he is forced to live the day over and over again, will he be able to escape the hellish loop, or end up finding so much more? SetoxJou
1. The Never Ending Valentine

Yooooo! Hello fellow fanficcers! Wow, it sure has been awhile since I posted a fanfic, ne? Anyways, I know this is about two days late, but I decided to do something I've never really done before. I wrote a holiday fic! Truth be told, I usually don't do that because I think it's kind of cliché, but don't get me wrong, I love to read everyone else's holiday fics. I just always felt there were plenty of them written so I don't have to add to the pile, but the idea for this one just stuck in my head! Then again, I really wanted to post this before Valentines Day because it's a chapter fic, but I didn't really get it done in time. Oh well…better late then never!

So I guess I'll tell you a little something about this story. Have any of you ever seen or heard of the movie Ground Hog's day? If you haven't, I'd like to recommend it. It's a really funny sweet ol romance movie about this guy who keeps reliving his most hated holiday, Ground Hog's Day. Well when I got the idea for this fic, it was because I was reading this play called the Sure Thing and it reminded me a lot of this movie, and then ironically the next day it was playing on TV. After watching this movie, I realized something, 'this is a sign,' and then the idea for this fic suddenly came to mind! Well being the procrastinator I am, I thought to myself 'I got plenty of time to start this fic.' Yeah, well that was over a month ago and I didn't start writing this until less then 2 weeks before V-day, and then I got bombarded with test….

So anyhow, then I had to decide, who do I like torturing the most…well Setokins of course.

Seto: Why me?

Momo: Well because…you deserve to be tortured

Seto: What have I ever done to you?

Momo: Well first of all you're a mean ass, but most importantly you're a sexshy hot ass bisho, that I can never truly make love with because you're animated. So for teasing me you need to be punished!

Seto: That's not fair! That's not my fault!

Momo: Yes it is. Now shut up and take it like a man

Seto: This is why I hate woman….

Momo: That's okay. You're not getting set up with a 'woman' anyways. I won't let any woman have _you_

Seto: But you'll let a man

Momo: Heck yeah, nothing makes me feel hotter

Seto: You are such a hentaisha….

Momo: ''

Aww finally I just like to say one more thing. This fic is dedicated to wonderful Dutchess Murasaki! Here's my late Valentines gift to you! Thank you so much for being my beta and putting up with my wonderfully flawed writing skills! I hope you like blood as much as I do, because now that we're partners you'll be seeing lots of it!

To everyone else, enjoy the torture, cuz this is my late Valentine gift to you guys too!

**Disclaimer:** Thou shall not kill. Thou shall not steal. Thou shall not claim to own Yugioh or any of it's cast. Thou shall not torture my little brother. Thou shall not run over small animals with my car. Thou shall not covet Yugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik...etc.

**That's What Makes the World Go Round and Round**

Chp1 The Never Ending Valentine

The sound of a blaring alarm clock startled the boy as it screeched from some unknown region of the room. For a moment the teen smothered himself deeper into his pillows, sadly attempting to shelter himself from the relentless noise. Now far past the point of annoyance, the brunette reached a weary hand out from his bed, and waved it around aimlessly. He then blinked through the pillow he was suffocating himself with, before the sluggish wheels of his mind began to turn.

Normally he wasn't one to harp on the pains of willing one's self out of bed, but for some reason he seemed a little more tired then usual. However, the longer the boy sat there in his daze, the louder the sound of his raging alarm clock grew. Then again, he usually would just pound the irritating thing into silence, but for some reason he couldn't reach it.

Taking a few moments longer then necessary to register what the problem could be, Seto instantly snapped into action as the radio station his clock had turned to begin to play "Everybody loves Somebody." Now in a state of complete horror, Seto instantly located the clock and sent it packing on a one-way trip out the window. He then muttered something intangible under his breath as he suddenly recognized what his problem was.

"Great…I woke up on the wrong side of the bed…"

**:Next Scene:**

Seto raised a wry eye, as he entered the kitchen and frowned. He then stood in the doorway for a moment and attempted to recover from what he was seeing. The kitchen was a complete mess, decorated with pools of batter and chocolate. Dirty pots and pans littered the floor as an obscure trail of caramel and sprinkles led a path towards the source of all the mess.

"Mokuba, what are you doing?"

"SETO!" Mokuba blurted, slamming his head on the edge of the counter in the process. Seto merely narrowed his eyes on the younger Kaiba, unaffected by his brother's minor injury.

"Uhh…" the raven-haired boy trailed off. He then lowered his face in an attempt to hide his eyes. Seto raised a brow even further as he noticed Mokuba was hiding something behind his back. However, before he had time to question the boy, a large gaudy object was shoved into his face.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, NIISAN!"

"Wha-" Seto stammered as he finally managed to free himself from the package.

"I made this for you Niisan!" Mokuba replied as he smiled up brightly.

Upon further examination, Seto finally realized what had been shoved into his face. It was an array of candies and treats, darned in red festive wrap, and complete with pink frilly bow. Seto stared at the present with a somewhat comatose look on his face, and looked back down at his expectant brother.

Something in the back of the brunette's mind waned, namely the reason for his waking up on the wrong side of the bed, as a silent hiss escaped his lips. "So it's Valentines Day. Well that explains a lot."

"Well, you don't have to be so appreciative," Mokuba frowned as he realized that was precisely the reaction he had expected. Valentines day wasn't exactly his brother's forte. Then again, there weren't really any holidays that were.

"Thanks Mokuba," Seto grunted. He then proceeded to get his ceremonial cup of morning coffee. After a few moments of silence had passed, the rejuvenating affects of caffeine willed the brunette to incite conversation with his stilling looming brother.

"So you woke up so early this morning just to make me a Valentine's present? You know I could care less if you had just bought me one or not given me one at all."

"I know, but that's not the point!"

Seto gave his brother a questionable glance, as he wondered why his simple statement had upset the boy so much.

"Sure I could have bought you something much better then what I made, but that would just take all the meaning out of my gift! I wanted to make you something more special then anything I could have bought at a store."

"Well I guess special is the word to look for," Seto retorted as he began to further examine his gift, noting that even candy shouldn't be a few of the colors he was looking at.

"Gimme that!" Mokuba shouted as he reached for the candy and failed. Seto internally smirked as the light shade of pink painting his brother's cheeks darkened.

"Stores can't buy that something special deep from within!"

"Spare me the philosophies Mokuba," Seto groaned. "Everyone knows Valentines Day is just another one of those silly holidays the money making industry has commercialized in order to leech off all those love sick idiots. It's no different then Christmas and Halloween."

"That's not true!" Mokuba shouted.

"Mmm," Seto hummed, as he realized he was over stepping his boundaries. Obviously this meant a lot to his brother, all though he had no idea why.

Feeling a slight tinge of guilt, Seto decided to rethink his words.

"So I guess I appreciate this more then you adding to all that commercialized bonanza...and you were thinking about me so...never mind what I said before."

"Seto…" Mokuba trailed. He then gave his brother an appreciative smile causing the older boy to pull out the paper in order to hide his relief.

"Well I guess I better get ready for school now."

Seto merely nodded his head as he began to get preoccupied by an article about his oh-so-favorite entrepreneur, Pegasus J. Crawford. For some reason, seeing headlines on the front page that read "Famous game creator launches toon monster theme park. Toon mermaid and clam to be wedded on Valentine's Day opening" drew the brunette's attention.

"Umm Seto…" Mokuba half whispered.

"Hm?"

"Well I…."

"Mokuba if you have something to say, just spit it out. You know how I hate it when people beat around the bush!" Seto snapped back sharply, although his frustration was more due the disturbing article and less because his brother's fumbling words.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE GIVE THIS TO YUUGI WHEN YOU GO TO SCHOOL!" Mokuba blurted, before he shoved a package twice as large as Seto's into the unsuspecting brother's lap and took off running.

"What the fu-" Seto choked out as he stared into the vicinity Mokuba had been before he had took off like lightning.

**:Next Scene:**

'What the Hell! Why would Mokuba want to give this to Yuugi?'

A heated feeling burned within the brunette's chest as he entered his limo and subconsciously slammed the door behind him.

'Of all people-why on god's green earth-to give this-and-err…YUUGI?"

At this point Seto was too upset to string a coherent sentence together. The thought of his brother and his rival together sent a fire blazing within the young CEO.

It wasn't that Seto hated Yuugi. He just didn't really like him. Then again, he didn't really like anyone, and in all reality, he disliked Yuugi a little less then most people, which could almost pass for an indifference towards the smaller duelist. On the other hand, once Seto really thought about it, the real issue here wasn't what he was making it out to be.

"What else does that Mouto intend to steal from me?" Seto hissed as he clutched onto the Valentine's gift tightly. He then caught himself as he realized he was crushing some of the candy.

"I could just not give this to him, but then Mokuba…"

_"Stores can't buy that something special deep from within!" _

"So that's why he got so mad…"

Seto brushed a languid hand through his hair as he set the package gently down and stared out his window. He then narrowed his eyes and scowled at his own reflection.

"I hate Valentines Day."

**:Next Scene:**

"Kaiba-sama! Oh Kaiba-sama!"

The brunette picked up his pace, as he pretended not to hear his name. He then made his way to class without even thinking to stopping at his locker. At this point, he wouldn't be able to fit any books in it anyways.

"Kaiba-sama!"

"Persistent twit," Seto muttered. He then raised a brow towards the blushing girl standing above his desk.

"Umm, Kaiba-sama…" the girl stuttered nervously. "Th-This is for you."

Seto stared at the box of chocolate, and then back at the girl who had her head bowed down so low it was almost touching the ground. He then internally groaned as he prayed to Ra that the girl wasn't one of those sensitive teary types.

"No thanks."

"Wh-what?" the girl half choked out.

"Let me be straight with you. I'm not interested. So I'd rather not lead you on by accepting this. Now take your candy and go back to class."

"B-but-"

The girl gave Seto a helpless glance, as Seto merely closed his eyes and raised his head away from her pretentiously. The girl's eyes then glossed over as she finally gave up and turned away.

"Even when he's being cold he's still sooo cool," the lovesick girl mumbled as she walked away.

Seto merely nodded his head just before a light cackle startled him.

"What a silly girl. Then again she does belong to that senseless breed of beast know as woman."

Seto glared at the smug looking boy as he watched the white-haired tomb robber lean back in his seat and open one of the various Valentines' packages covering his desk. "What these girls see in my silly little landlord I don't know, but if it can buy me a free snack, then what the hell should I care. You know you really shouldn't blow off the advantages your popularity among the female ranks has. I bet a guy like you can get more then just candy."

"And people call me a monster," Seto scowled as he wasted no time in interpreting Bakura's suggestive grin.

"Okay class, take your seats. Put the treats away and I'll pretend I didn't see them. Class is starting now," the teacher announced before he then turned towards Otogi and frowned. "And all fan club members need to see their way back to class also."

**:Next Scene:**

Seto frowned at his locker. He then took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the worse. However, before he had time to open it, a familiar bushel of blonde hair appeared before him.

"Well if it isn't the puppy."

"Go screw yourself!" the infuriated teen barked.

Seto's smile only deepened before he gave the other a perplexed glance. For some reason, Jonouchi's face was now a deep shade of red and his head was lowered towards the ground. It usually wasn't like the boy to act so submissive around him. Especially after he had just insulted him.

Then again, Seto didn't really care, as he decided he had graced the other with enough of his attention to last a week. Even though the two of them happened to be locker neighbors, they very rarely exchanged words. That is if one didn't count their routine greeting of Seto calling Jonouchi a puppy and the blonde shouting some obscenity back before trying to start a physical confrontation. However, this time, the blonde had immediately opened his locker and cut their farce short.

Expertly hiding his disappointment in relieving some stress through teasing the witless Jonouchi, Seto merely shrugged and continued to open his door.

"Uhh Kaiba…"

Seto slightly paused, as he mistakenly heard a voice that sounded a lot like Jonouchi.

"Umm…I…" Jonouchi whispered almost inaudibly.

Seto's interest grew as he noticed a light pink hue covering the others cheeks. It also didn't help that Jonouchi still had his head lowered in an uncharacteristic display of shyness. If Seto knew one thing about the puppy, it was definitely that he wasn't timid.

However, the brunette's alarm grew, as Jonouchi seemed to be reaching into his locker to get something. Not trusting the other, Seto raised his defenses before Jonouchi stopped sputtering like an idiot and stared at Seto with shock.

Seto blinked for a moment, wondering what had startled the other, before he remembered he was still carrying around the Valentine's gift his brother had made for Yuugi.

"Oh this is for Yuugi."

"For Yuugi?" Jonouchi echoed back, however his voice seemed a bit pained. "You got _Yuugi_ a Valentine's present?"

"What!" Seto blurted as he felt his own face burn. "Don't be ridiculous! This isn't from me. This is from Mokuba!"

"From Mokuba!"

"Yes Mr. Broken record!"

A wave of relief washed over the blonde's face, causing Seto's suspicions to grow.

"Oh well… then…." started Jonouchi as the same lost look covered what Seto thought to be a blush.

However, he was soon cut off as Seto's locker door flew open, spewing out a countless number of cards, packages, candies, and other various treats.

"How the hell do they keep getting into my locker!" Seto shouted. "Every year it's the same damn thing, and no matter what kind of security lock I put on it, they always do it! Next year I'm arming this thing with lasers!"

"Wha?" Jonouchi sputtered as he finally popped his head from out of his locker and blinked at the irritated Seto. "Whatcha getting your panties all bunched up for. They're just valentines presents."

"Yeah, well I can do without them!" Seto spat back as he kicked the gifts to one side.

"And why is that?" Jonouchi snapped in a strangely offended tone.

"Because these all are just a stupid reminder of how many leeches out there have fooled themselves into believing they like me because they know they can gain something out of me! Damn I'm sick of this! Valentines Day is such a worthless excuse for every hopeless love sick idiot to gather enough courage to do stupid irrational things just because they think covering up their idiocy with a gift will make everything all right!"

Seto felt a chill run through his spine as Jonouchi punched his locker shut and let out a shout. "GODS SETO KAIBA! WHY DO YOU HAVE BE SUCH AN IMPOSSIBLE ASS!"

The blonde then dashed past Seto without another word or any kind of explanation for his crude outburst. Seto, however, remained dumbfounded as he watched Jonouchi disappear down the hall.

**:Next Scene:**

'Well I must say I'm glad that this day is almost over. There's just one more thing I have to do…'

Seto paused for a moment as he stared at the Valentine's gift in his hand. Sure he had many opportunities to give it to its rightful owner, but the brunette was still flirting with the idea of trashing it.

Then again, thanks to his self-respect for his younger brother, Seto couldn't bring himself to do it. 'Well what do I do now? Class is over now, can I still catch Yuugi in time?'

Realizing that standing in one spot daunting wasn't going to help him, Seto finally decided to find Yuugi. It was then that he watched a vision impaired Ryou stumble out of his classroom. The boy was carrying so many packages he couldn't see where he was going and eventually tripped and landed flat on his ass.

"Clumsy," Seto snorted as he glanced at the stunned Ryou.

"I guess I was carrying too much stuff to see where I was going," Ryou laughed nervously. Seto merely stared at the boy before shrugging and walking off, not even thinking about helping him up.

'How a guy like him can have such a twisted alter ego, I will never understand. If you ask me that boy is in some serious need of therapy…'

**:Next Scene:**

"Jonouchi-kun!"

The golden haired boy nearly stumbled into the trashcan he had opened as the sound of his own name startled him.

"Oh, Yuugi!" Jonouchi chuckled back.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," the boy answered quickly. He then discarded some unknown object into the trash before Yuugi had time to see it.

"Want to walk home together," Yugi offered as he decided Jonouchi's nervous behavior wasn't worth questioning.

"Sure."

"There you are."

Both Yuugi and Jonouchi twirled around as a familiar figure approached them from behind.

"Ohh Kaiba-kun."

Seto merely gave Yuugi a cold glare, as he hovered over the smaller teen. He then remained silent for a moment as though he were debating something in his head. After what seemed like a moment too long, a strange noise of discomfort sounded from the brunette. He then handed Yuugi Mokuba's present and frowned.

"This is from Mokuba."

"Really?" Yuugi blinked. He then examined the tattered package, before a smile made its way onto his face. "He must have made this himself."

"Hmm, I guess it's pretty obvious something like _that_ couldn't have been bought at a store."

"Yes," Yuugi smiled. He then surprised the brunette as he gave him a look so warm Seto wasn't sure what to do.

"Because there are just some things you can't buy at a store," Yuugi stated. He then began to rummage through his backpack before he handed Seto two small boxes. "Tell Mokuba I said thanks, and Happy Valentines day. I'm afraid I'm not talented enough to make something myself, so I had to ask Anzu to help me out, but I guess in the end the gesture is still the same."

"What's this?"

"For one of the smartest guys I know, you sure catch on slow," Yuugi laughed back.

"I don't want a gift from _you_," Seto replied frigidly.

"True, but you _need_ it."

Seto remained silent for a moment, before he took one of the boxes from Yuugi. It was at that point that he finally noticed Jonouchi.

"Ahh, so you finally decided to stop running away from me with your tail between your legs?"

"What!" Jonouchi blurted. However, before he could get another word in Seto had already walked off.

"I really hate that guy sometimes," Jonouchi gritted as he lowered his head towards the ground and clenched his fist.

"I guess he can be a bit cold, but that's just Kaiba-kun for you," Yuugi chuckled idly.

"No, that's not the reason why I hate him."

"Jonouchi?" Yuugi questioned, as he was almost certain a tear had rolled down the blonde's cheek.

"Sometimes I forget how rotten Valentines Day can be..." the boy half laughed. He then feigned the act of rubbing his nose with his thumb in order to wipe the stray tear away and grinned back at Yuugi oddly. "Thank goodness there are always people like Kaiba around to remind me of that."

"Jou…" Yuugi trailed solemnly as he wasn't sure how to react to the somber situation.

**:Next Scene:**

"Kaiba-san!"

"Who the hell are you?" Seto snapped as the door to his limo was caught before he could shut it.

"I wasn't sure what time you got out of class, but I'm glad that I finally caught up with you," the man huffed as he ignored Seto's salty response.

"So you're stalking me?" Seto retorted just before he narrowed his eyes and gave the man a queer smirk. "You're not trying to give me a Valentine's present are you?"

The man stopped gasping for breath and blinked back wildly. He then waved his hands in front of his face defensively and yelped.

"OH NO! It's nothing like that at all…not unless you want it to be, because I could…"

"Just tell me what you have to say," Seto sighed once he realized picking on the man wasn't as amusing as he thought it would be.

"Well…you see, it's just that I've been trying to make contact with you for the last several weeks-"

Seto drummed his fingers against his crossed arms impatiently, signifying he was ready for the man to make his point.

"And well, boy do I have a proposition for you!"

"Is that so," Seto replied calmly. "What's your name?

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I never introduced myself. Well you see I'm Toshi Iwasaki and-"

"Iwasaki!" Seto barked.

"Y-yes sir!" Toshi stammered as he jumped back in surprise.

Seto gave the man a devilish smirk causing him to shudder. It was then that Toshi realized what had happened. Upon jumping back, Toshi had released his hold on Seto's door, but before he could react, it was slammed in his face and he was left to contemplate on the cloud of dirt that Seto's limo left behind.

**:Next Scene:**

"What do you need Komae?" the irritated Seto half growled. The young CEO was in the middle of solving an elaborate equation that involved the upgrade of his latest product and was quite certain he hadn't called his secretary in.

"Uh…well…Kaiba san..."

Seto frowned before he pulled his glasses off his face and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Komae, how long have you been working for me?"

"A little over a year sir," the woman trembled, as she was almost certain she didn't like where the conversation was headed.

"Well then if that's so, I would think you would have realized by now if you want to tell me something, it would be wise to spit it out within a two second latency."

"OH! Well! Kaiba san, it's just that my boyfriend won some Tackey Tsubasa tickets today on the radio, so I was wondering if I could maybe get off an hour early today."

Seto grew silent, giving the woman no signs of compliancy. Not sure how to react to her boss's strange behavior, Komae decided Seto was waiting for further explanation.

"And I just thought that since it was Valentines Day-"

"You could steal an hour's worth of work from me," the brunette interrupted as he leaned back in his seat and stared up at Komae calmly.

"No sir! I would never do something like that!"

"Well that's funny, because I would have sworn that you just came into my office with the notion that just because of some silly holiday I was going to let you off of work early."

"Well I just thought-"

"Leave that to me, and the filing to you, because I most definitely would never pay you to do any thinking on my behalf."

The woman gave Seto a pitiful glance before she quickly twirled around in order to hide oncoming tears. Seto internally groaned, before he decided it best to dismiss the whimpering woman back to her post.

Realizing it was hopeless, Komae stomped out of the office, all while muttering something about Seto being a cold-hearted prude who needed to get laid.

Seto felt his eye twitch at the remark, as he suddenly began to consider looking for a new secretary.

**:Next Scene:**

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but I think the engines busted."

Seto groaned as he rested his now throbbing forehead against his hand. "Perfect ending to a perfect day."

"If you wait here sir, I'll call you a cab," the driver suggested calmly.

"Considering what time it is, I don't expect a cab to get here anytime soon," Seto sighed tiredly. He then glanced out the limo window and realized the area wasn't completely tarnished with cheap motels and liquor stores.

"I'll be waiting inside there until it arrives," Seto instructed as he pointed to a small diner across the street.

"Yes sir. I'll inform you when the cab gets here."

**:Next Scene:**

"Well-well, if it isn't Mr. High and Mighty himself."

Seto felt his headache grow as a painfully familiar voice chimed at his arrival.

"To what do we lowly peasants owe the pleasure?" Jonouchi smirked as he bowed from the stool he was sitting at.

"Figures you would be working at a place like this," Seto sneered as he looked the blonde up and down and noticed the boy was garbed in typical bus boy attire. "Now be a good dog and fetch me some coffee."

"You know I would love to, well you and I both know that's not true," Jonouchi chortled before he gave the stiff brunette a light tap on the shoulder. "However, I'm off now, so go order someone else around will you."

"Tch," Seto spat before the smell of cooking oil and bacon diverted his attention.

"So, what can I get for you blue eyes?" smiled a large foreign looking woman with a bad Japanese accent.

"I just want some coffee."

"Oh but you look so skinny! You need to add some homemade American style cooking to those skinny bones!"

"I said I just wanted-"

"I know!" The woman shouted as she rudely cut Seto off. "How about some of what Jou-Jou is eatin there?"

Figuring the woman was referring to the grinning blonde sitting next to him, Seto glanced over at Jonouchi's plate and frowned at the poached eggs and what he believed to be ham.

"I'd rather not-"

"Miyaka! One Dr. Sues Special!" the large woman bellowed, completely disregarding any of Seto's protest.

"Fine. Whatever," Seto muttered as he examined the white flake floating around in his coffee.

"So Jou-Jou, how did your extra special plan work out today?"

Upon being spoken to, the blonde suddenly snapped out of his daze, and half yelped out a response.

"OH! Well you see…"

"Oh don't be silly Jordan. If Jonouchi's plan worked out today, he would have never called in and offered to work."

Jonouchi slightly paled at the other woman's comment as he realized he'd been found out.

"Go figure, all that huffin and puffin yesterday about finally putting your foot down. Lil Jonouchi is all bark and no bite."

Seto let out a muffled noise at the younger looking woman's remark, causing the blonde to glare at him. However, the woman didn't seem to notice as she nudged Jonouchi in the ribs and winked. "You choked up. Didn't you?"

"Rini. That's an awful harsh thing to say. Didn't you even stop to think that maybe Jonouchi did tell his crush how he felt and was completely rejected?"

Rini's face turned flush as she gave Jonouchi an apologetic look. "Oh no. I didn't think about it like that. I just didn't think someone would reject our sweet little cutie pie."

Before he realized it, Seto had edged his way closer towards the gossiping women, as he tried to remain as inconspicuous as a man in a 2000-dollar suite could. Sure it wasn't like him to ease drop, but with three women as loud as bullhorns only two feet from him, Seto had no choice but to listen and suddenly the conversation had gotten interesting.

"So tell us Jonouchi. How did it go? Did you finally tell him how you feel?"

_"Him?"_

Seto nearly fell out his seat, as he could hardly believe what he had heard. However, before he had time to reflect, Jonouchi had jumped into action.

"ARRGHH! SHUDDUP!" Jonouchi thundered as he snapped out of his seat. "I refuse to tell you about my personal life!"

"You never had a problem before," Jordan shrugged, obviously unaffected by the blonde's rant.

"Yeah, well, I got a problem today! I'm not gonna get into this now. Not with _him _here!"

Seto blinked at Jonouchi's accusing finger in an attempt to feign surprise before he narrowed his eyes and sneered at the angry teen.

"Oh don't flatter yourself. I don't care about your little mundane theatrics. I haven't heard a single thing you _ladies_ have been squabbling about."

"OH MY!" Rini gasped as she dropped the tray in her hand. "I didn't realize that _he_ was here."

"Eh?" Seto gave the girl a queer glance of pure confusion before he recollected himself. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well you're the one Jonouchi was talking about," Rini replied.

Both Jonouchi and Seto stiffened. Seto then gave Jonouchi a questioning glance, but the blushing blonde had his head lowered so far towards the ground Seto couldn't read him.

"You're that bully Seto Kaiba," Rini finally finished saying, causing Seto to eye her sharply.

"A bully, am I?"

Seto let out an icy laugh, causing all three women to shudder. He then gave Jonouchi a salty smirk and nodded. "As I recall, I'm not the only one with a long track record."

"Okay! So I admit. I'm not exactly a prince when it comes to that area, and I regret how I use to act before I met Yuugi, but even before that, I only physically abused people. I didn't emotionally hurt them also! So don't dare compare yourself to me."

"Emotional abuse?" Seto echoed. He then let out another idle laugh, seemingly unfazed by Jonouchi's rage. "Don't tell me all the name calling hurts the poor little _puppy's _feelings. I thought you were tougher then that."

"It's just not the name calling! I can stand that!" Jonouchi spat back. "What I can't stand is name calling from the person that I-"

Jonouchi suddenly caught himself as he quickly bit his lower lip and turned away. However, it was much too late. Seto's attention was fully caught, and the brunet did not like to be left in the dark.

"Don't stop on my account."

Jonouchi remained quiet for a moment before he finally turned back to face Seto. His features had softened up a bit, but the fire burning within his amber eyes was a clear reflection of all the heat the boy was holding back.

"You're nothing but a cold hearted jerk Seto Kaiba! You try to pretend that this holiday means nothing to you, but you know that's a lie. If that were true, you wouldn't get all extra worked up when it comes around."

A strangled sound came from Seto's throat surprising the brunette in the process. However, before he could explain himself, Jonouchi cut him off.

"And you know the reason why today bugs you so much? Because you're nothing but a hateful person who can't stand to see people around you expressing themselves to the ones that they love!

It just eats at you because deep down you know that you don't and never will have anyone in you're cold life!"

At that point Jonouchi had already lost his restraints as his voice was so loud everyone in the diner could hear him. Then again, the blonde was too rage stricken to notice.

Finally unable to contain himself, Jonouchi slammed a wad of money on the counter and stormed out the diner, running into Seto's limo driver as he left.

"Mr. Kaiba sir. Your cab is ready," the driver replied stoically. After being in Seto's service for the last four years, the driver had grown quit accustom to scenes like this and thought it best not to question what was going on.

Seto glared at the man, and then at the rest of the room. Everyone quickly averted their gazes as the three waitress gaped at Seto numbly.

"Keep the change," Seto snapped as he slammed some money on the counter and made a quick exit.

**:Next Scene:**

Seto tapped his pen against his laptop and stared at the bright florescent screen blankly. An exasperated sound escaped his lips as the young CEO realized for the last hour or so he hadn't got any work done. Instead he just fidgeted with anything within a 5-centimeter radius and made strange irritated noises.

Finally unable to take it, Seto tossed the pen roughly at his desk and watched it roll to the floor. "Why…Why am I letting this get to me?"

"It just eats at you because deep down you know that you don't and never will have anyone in you're cold life!"

"Stupid Mutt! He doesn't know what he's talking about," Seto cursed silently, ignoring the fact that it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"I'm glad this day is finally over…I don't want to think about another stupid valentine for at least 364 more days…"

It was with that final statement Seto attempted to get some work done. However, the pangs of sleep soon swept over the troubled teen and sent him nodding off at his desk.

**:Next Scene:**

Seto stiffened and then blinked. It took him a moment to realize where he was and even longer to recognize the shrieking noise filling the air around him.

'I don't remember getting a new alarm clock…and I don't remember getting up and changing to go to bed.'

Seto's confusion overtook him, as it drowned out the sound of his alarm clock. It wasn't like the teen to have memory lapses, no matter how tired he was. However, once the radio started playing "Everybody Loves Somebody" Seto snapped up and realized he had once again woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

"What the…not this stupid song again?" Seto muttered as he snatched the clock off his dresser and stopped himself from throwing it out the window again. However, as Seto stopped he brought the clock closer to his face and examined it.

"This looks exactly like my old clock…"

Seto remained awe stricken for a moment before the song the station was playing grew louder. Seto crinkled his nose in disgust, remembering how much he hated the song and quickly turned the annoying thing off.

"I bet this station doesn't look forward to many ratings…"

**:Next Scene:**

Seto stood in the doorway and frowned. Once again the kitchen was a complete mess, covered in neon colored sprinkles and globs of caramel and chocolate.

"Not this again…" Seto growled before he located his brother perched on the floor and completely unaware of his presence. "MOKUBA!"

"SETO!"Mokuba blurted, slamming his head on the edge of the counter in the process. Seto merely narrowed his eyes on the younger Kaiba, once again unaffected by his brother's injury.

"What is all this?"

"Uhh…" the raven-haired boy trailed off. He then lowered his face in an attempt to hide his face. Seto internally rolled his eyes disappointed by his brother's total lack of originality. Was this not the same stunt he pulled yesterday? Okay, so he had to admit that the first time it was slightly cute, but this time it was just down right pathetic.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY NIISAN!"

"Mokuba," Seto responded as he brought his hand to his face just in time to keep the package from being slammed into it.

"I made this for you Niisan!" Mokuba replied as he smiled brightly.

"Why on earth did you make me another Valentine's gift?"

"What do you mean? This is the first time I ever did this," Mokuba questioned in a genuinely surprised voice.

"But just yesterday you…"

"Seto are you feeling alright?" Mokuba asked as he gave his brother a worried look.

For a moment, Seto was actually convinced he was losing his mind, but then he remembered how great of an actor his brother was during the Christmas season.

"Mokuba, are you trying to play some kind of trick on me?"

"What are you talking about!" Mokuba shouted offensively. "I made you a present because it's Valentines Day. There's nothing deceitful about that."

"Mokuba," Seto growled irritably, although this time his voice gave off a hint of panic.

"WHAT!" Mokuba snapped back.

"Yesterday was Valentines."

"Umm, no. Yesterday was February 13," Mokuba replied dryly. He then narrowed his eyes on the blank looking teen, deciding he was not amused by Seto's game. "Come on Seto, I know you don't care much for holidays, but even you aren't one to get dates mixed up."

"…"

"Look, check out the paper. See! February 14th."

Seto snatched the paper that was shoved in his face out of Mokuba's hands and briefly examined it. Mokuba merely glared at his brother, finding Seto to be acting a little too childish for his taste. It wasn't until Seto unconsciously dropped the paper to the floor and landed ungracefully in his seat that the younger Kaiba began to worry.

"This must be some kind of joke," Seto droned out.

"Seto?"

Fear began to take over Mokuba as he realized Seto's eyes were now wide and a bit pale. He then set a hand on his brother's arm, but Seto seemed too out of it to notice.

"This just can't be happening," Seto finally managed to sputter out. He then brought his face into his hands cursing the realization that finally hit him. "How could it be Valentines Day again?"

**To be continued…**

I apologize for this chapter being so loooong! I just didn't want to end the chapter until the next day started. I mean it's the whole basis for this fic, plus I really wanted to get through one day by the end of the first chapter. I know some of you like that, but I'm sure some people don't, well at least I think so. Quite frankly, I like long chapters, but whatever.

So what do I have in store for my lil Seto? Yeah, I know some things that happened in this chapter seemed like they didn't need to be there, but later on they'll become important. Just because the day is going to repeat itself, doesn't mean it has to be in the same way! Poor Seto will learn that the hard way. Hee, hee!

Seto: Somehow I don't like the sound of that

Also I think I made some things pretty obvious in this chapter. Like how a certain someone likes a certain somebody (wink-wink, nudge-nudge). If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'll just surprise you later. Anyways, that'll be important later too!

So with that being said, this is all I got for now. I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it, and I would just love it if you told me how you felt about it through many, many reviews. Until then! HAPPY LATE MISERABLE SINGLE'S, uhh I mean VALENTINES DAY!


	2. Worse Day I Never Had

Hello happy readers. I finally got around to finishin chapter two. Sorry it took so long. I got preoccupied with test, laziness, sickness, work, and well…mostly just laziness. Lately I haven't had much motivation to do anything besides stare at my ceiling. Did you know there's this funny stain on there that looks like half an ass! LOL! Just like cloud watchin only less creative and vulgar.

Oh yes! I do want to say that I am so happy all of you liked the idea for this fic! As a matter a fact, this fic wasn't on my list for fics I've been meaning to write, but low and behold the idea just popped in my head. However, I was a little stumped for awhile considering this was on of those spur of the moment fics, but over the long time that I waited to update (gomen for the wait), I finally got it all written in my head!

HeeHee ( :)

:Evil Grin:

Oh boy do I have plans of torture, umm I mean content! This fic is turning out to be real fun to write, and I hope you guys continue to enjoy it! Thanks again for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** My legal consultant (lawyer is such a harsh word) told me that I have no legal right to claim Yugioh or any of it's characters. He also told me that I should stop running over small animals and it's not healthy to have pictures of Yami, Jouchan, and Seto posted all over my room, but what's he know? Okay so he has a Harvard degree and a doctrine in law, but so what! I have pictures of Yami, Jouchan, and Seto all over my room so I've got him beat! Take that Harvard Diploma. _:Throws dueling deck at framed diploma on lawyer's wall, shatters it into a million pieces, and runs away frantically like she didn't do anything: _Gomen! (;)

**That's What Makes the World Go Round and Round**

Chp2 Worse Day I Never Had

"Seto, what's the matter?" Mokuba questioned.

The taller boy only answered with silence as he stared at the counter in a daze. Not certain how to handle the situation, Mokuba bit the inside of his cheek and tried to decide what to do. Finally, Seto slowly closed his eyes and let out a strained breath.

"It's nothing."

"What do you mean, 'it's nothing'?" Mokuba exclaimed. "Seto, you look like you just saw a ghost!"

"Don't worry about it. I think I'm just a little stressed out. That's all."

Mokuba let out an irritated growl and was about to protest before Seto brought a hand up to stop him. "I'm just going to have my coffee, get to class, and try to make it through this damn day. So don't make things worse for me."

"Fine!" Mokuba huffed. He then twirled around angrily and silently sulked to himself. Seto merely gave his brother an empty look, however it was a complete fabrication of what turmoil lied within.

'I can't believe this! What is going on? This has to be some kind of mistake. But I don't think Mokuba is trying to trick me, so then what can this mean? Is my mind playing tricks on me?'

"Umm Seto…" Mokuba half whispered, pulling the brooding Kaiba from his thoughts.

"Nani?"

"Well I…."

"Mokuba if you have something to say, just spit it out. You know how I hate it when people beat around the bush!" Seto snapped sharply. Right now Seto had too many things to worry about, and listening to his fumbling brother was the last thing on his mind.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE GIVE THIS TO YUUGI WHEN YOU GO TO SCHOOL!" Mokuba blurted, before he shoved a package twice as large as Seto's into the unsuspecting brother's lap and took off running.

"What the fu-" Seto choked out. He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts he almost forgot that this was coming. Then again, how was it that he already knew this was going to happen, was a mystery to the teen.

"I think I'm losing my mind."

**:Next Scene:**

"Kaiba-sama! Oh Kaiba-sama!"

Seto continued to walk off, genuinely unaware of the girl who was running just to keep up with him. Ever since Seto had set foot outside his mansion, the boy had been floating around in a daze. Now completely unaware of his surroundings, the teen only made it to class due to instinct.

"Kaiba-sama!"

"WHAT!" Seto shouted as he twirled around only to run into the girl chasing after him.

"OH! I'm so sorry Kaiba-sama! I didn't mean to run into you!" The girl exclaimed with a squeal as she picked herself off the ground and began to bow pathetically. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"It's you…" Seto gasped as he suddenly remembered where this was headed.

"You know me!" The girl exclaimed in surprise as her face brightened by about three shades.

"Well…sort of…"

Seto had to take a step back as the girl's eyes began to gloss over and reflect a light so powerful it was almost blinding. "Seto Kaiba actually knows who I am!"

An internal groan sounded from the teen, as he realized this girl was more annoying then the first time they met.

"Umm, Kaiba-sama…" the girl stuttered nervously as she finally recovered a bit of her sense. "Th-This is for you."

"No thanks."

"Wh-what?" the girl half choked out.

"Let me be straight with you. I'm not interested. So I'd rather not lead you on by accepting this. Now take your candy and go back to class."

"B-but-"

The girl gave Seto a helpless glance that the boy remembered all to well. The girl's eyes then glossed over as she finally gave up and turned away.

"Even when he's being cold he's still _so_ cool," the lovesick girl mumbled as she walked away.

Seto merely rolled his eyes just before a light cackle stole his attention.

"Why Seto Kaiba. That almost sounded rehearsed."

"Maybe it was," Seto replied as he faced the smirking yami.

"Sort of like déjà vu these holidays can be, hn?" the spirit winked.

Seto narrowed his eyes on the leering tomb raider as he noticed his face had darkened immensely. "What are you talking about? Do you know something?"

"Well sure I do," Bakura grinned.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!" Seto snapped as he grabbed Bakura by the front of his shirt, knocking several gifts off his desk.

Bakura's smile only deepened as he slapped Seto's hands away and spoke up. "First…smile brightly at each other, and then slowly drop your pants…"

"WHAT!" Seto blurted out of pure confusion.

"Don't peek at each other, and finish facing front…"

Seto felt a vein in his forehead twitch as Bakura leaned in close to his face and smiled darkly. "That's how to use a Chinese toilet. That's all I know"

"WHY YOU-"

"Okay class, take your seats. Put the treats away and I'll pretend I didn't see them. Class is starting now," the teacher announced as he interrupted the oncoming dispute. He then turned towards Seto and frowned. "Kaiba please stop pestering Bakura and return to your seat, and as for all the Otogi fan club members. Please see your way back to class."

Seto merely growled under his breath as he reluctantly returned to his seat, ignoring the cackling Bakura who was waving him off.

"I think I really hate that guy."

**:Next Scene:**

Seto frowned at his locker, and he debated on not opening it. Eventually giving up, Seto proceeded to open it before a familiar bushel of blonde hair appeared before him.

"Well if it isn't the puppy."

"Go screw yourself!" the infuriated teen barked.

"Hmm," Seto mumbled as he turned away from Jonouchi.

_'Sure I knew he was going to say that. He says that everyday, but that still doesn't explain everything else that's going on. Could this be what people call… déjà vu? That's what it has to be, no matter how extreme it is. What other explanation do I have?' _

"Uhh Kaiba…" Jonouchi whispered as he pulled Seto from his thoughts. "Umm…I…"

"Spit it out pup," Seto commanded sharply, as he decided this time he was going to hear what the boy had to say. However, by then Jonouchi had already directed his attention to the package in Seto's hand.

"Oh this is for Yuugi."

"For Yuugi?" Jonouchi echoed back, however his voice seemed a bit pained. "You got _Yuugi_ a Valentine's present?"

"No you idiot. This is from Mokuba."

"From Mokuba?"

"Yes, do you have a hearing problem?" Seto spat back. Now that the boy had finally coped with the fact that déjà vu was _fooling_ his mind into believing these events had already occurred, his patience was completely lost.

"By the way," Seto added as he realized he could change one more thing about his day. "Would you give this to him for me."

Jonouchi blinked at the gift and took it before he stuffed it in his locker and faced Seto once again.

"Oh well… then…." started Jonouchi as the same lost look covered what Seto thought to be a blush.

However, he was soon cut off as Seto's locker door flew open, spewing out a countless number of cards, packages, candies, and other various treats.

"Not this shit again!" Seto bellowed as he suddenly realized he forgot to secure his locker. "Every year it's the same damn thing, and no matter what kind of security lock I put on it, they always do it! Next year I'm arming this thing with lasers!"

"Wha?" Jonouchi sputtered as he stared at all the gifts in horror. "Whatcha getting your panties all bunched up for? They're just Valentine's presents."

"Yeah, well I can do without them!" Seto huffed as he kicked the gifts to one side.

"And why is that?" Jonouchi snapped in a strangely offended tone.

"Why is it any of your business?" Seto retorted, before he narrowed his eyes and sneered at the boy. "Let me guess. It's because you're one of those lovesick idiots who only gathers enough courage to do stupid irrational things just because you think covering up your idiocy with a gift will make everything all right!"

"So what if I am?" Jonouchi bit back. "What's so wrong with that?"

"Go develop a back bone you chump!" Seto snorted, as he seemed unaffected by Jonouchi's rage. "There's plenty wrong with that overplayed scenario."

At this remark, Jonouchi let out a loud shout and punched his locker shut missing Seto's face by a few centimeters. The brunette, however, didn't even bat an eye as the blonde glared icicles through him.

"GODS SETO KAIBA! WHY DO YOU HAVE BE SUCH AN IMPOSSIBLE ASS!" Jonouchi thundered. He then dashed past Seto without another word, only this time Seto was not surprised and cared even less then before.

"Prima dona."

**:Next Scene:**

"Well, I must say. I'm glad that this day is almost over…again! Now I can get to work, go home, and finally end this hellish nightmare."

"Oof!" sounded a voice from behind Seto, causing him to once again lose his train of thought.

"Clumsy," Seto snorted as he glanced over at the stunned Ryou.

"I guess I was carrying too much stuff to see where I was going," Ryou laughed nervously.

Seto hesitated for a moment as he watched Ryou attempt to pick himself off the ground while trying to hold his gifts, only to slip and fall again.

"Dumb ass" Seto finally muttered as he realized he had made the mistake of actually considering to help him. "Him and his Yami can both go to hell."

**:Next Scene:**

"Kaiba-san!"

Seto groaned as he recognized the man racing towards his limo. However, this time when the man reached out to catch his door Seto shouted.

"Iwasaki!"

"What?" The man blurted surprised by the fact Seto knew his name.

Seto gave the man a devilish smirk causing him to shudder. It was then that he realized what had happened as he watched Seto's door slam in his face and he was left to contemplate on the cloud of dirt the limo left behind

**:Next Scene:**

"What do you need Komae?"

"Uh…well…Kaiba san..."

Seto groaned to himself, as he listened to the stammering woman. Never one to put up with his employees excuses, hearing this one again left the young CEO a little more than impatient.

"Komae, how long have you been working for me?"

"A little over a year sir," the woman trembled, as she was almost certain she didn't like where the conversation was headed.

"Well then if that's so, I would think you would have realized by now if you want to tell me something, it would be wise to spit it out within a two second latency."

"OH! Well! Kaiba san, it's just that my boyfriend won some Tackey & Tsubasa tickets today on the radio, so I was wondering if I could maybe get off an hour early today."

Once again Seto didn't say anything, causing the secretary to further explain herself.

"And I just thought that since it was Valentines Day-"

"You could steal an hour's worth of work from me," the brunette interrupted as he leaned back in his seat and stared up at her calmly.

"No sir! I would never do something like that!"

"Well that's funny, because I would have sworn that you just came into my office with the notion that just because of some silly holiday I was going to let you off of work early."

"Well I just thought-"

"Leave that to me, and the filing to you, because I most definitely would never pay you to do any thinking on my behalf." Seto replied dryly. He then paused for a moment as he suddenly recalled that the last time he went through this, he had decided it was high time he looked for a new secretary.

"As a matter a fact," The brunette added. "I don't see any need to pay you anything considering you no longer work for me."

"WHAT?" Komae exclaimed as she slammed her hands down on his desk. "You can't just fire me because I asked you if I could get off early. That's not even fair."

Seto stared at Komae's hands mordantly before he looked back at the woman and raised a brow. "As I recall, this is my company, and I can do what ever I damn well please."

"Why you arrogant, cold hearted, prude!"

Seto merely pushed the button to his intercom and spoke into it calmly. "Security. Could you please escort Mrs. Myoji out?"

"WHY YOU ASSHOLE!" Komae thundered as she was dragged out the office. "You'll be sorry for this!"

After the sounds of the enraged woman could no longer be heard, Seto smirked to himself. For some strange reason, he was actually starting to feel a little better.

"Aww and to change one more little detail," Seto mumbled as he pushed his intercom button again.

"Yes sir. What else do you need?"

"I need you to check the engine of my limo and see if there are any other problems."

"Yes sir."

"Heh. Who says I can't make my own fate," Seto chuckled smugly as he leaned back in his seat.

**:Next Scene:**

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but we have a flat."

"Well then fix it so we can be on our way!" Seto snapped back.

"Well I don't think I can really do that…" the driver trailed while avoiding Seto's angry eyes.

"And why not?"

"Well we only have two spares, and all four tires are flat."

"WHAT?" Seto exclaimed.

"It appears someone has slashed your tires sir."

"Why that skinny little bitch!" Seto cursed as he realized what happened.

"FINE! Get someone over here to fix it. Until then, I'll be over there," Seto instructed as he pointed to a small diner across the street without even looking to see if it was there.

**:Next Scene:**

"Well-well, if it isn't Mr. High and Mighty himself." Seto glared ice at the teen causing the boy to shudder and hunch back in his seat. "Whoa, who pissed on your duel disk?"

"So, what can I get for you, blue eyes?" smiled a large foreign looking woman with a bad Japanese accent.

"I just want some coffee."

"Oh but you look so skinny! You need to add some homemade American style cooking to those skinny bones!"

"I said I just wanted-"

"I know!" The woman shouted as she rudely cut Seto off. "How about some of what Jou-Jou is eatin there?"

"How about you just kill me now or would you prefer to poison me with that crap you call food?" Seto retorted sharply.

"My, my blue eyes. Ain't you got an attitude?" The woman snorted before she handed him his cup. She then rolled her eyes at the boy before she redirected her attention to Jonouchi.

"So Jou-Jou, how did your extra special plan work out today?"

"OH! Well you see…"

The woman's voices began to fade out, as Seto stared at his cup and silently sulked. At this point Seto was completely fed up, as he realized that the impossible was happening. He was actually having a worse day today then he did yesterday, or at least worse then the illusionary day he imagined he already had.

It wasn't until Jonouchi pointed an accusing finger at him, that Seto was pulled from his daze.

"I'm not gonna get into this now. Not with _him _here!"

"Oh don't flatter yourself. I don't care about your little mundane theatrics. I haven't heard a single thing you _ladies_ have been squabbling about," Seto replied honestly.

"OH MY! I didn't realize that _he_ was here," the younger of the three woman gasped just before she dropped her tray.

"Well then I suggest you get glasses because I've been sitting here the whole time you blind twit."

"My. You are the bully Jonouchi said you to be," the woman frowned as she picked up the tray.

"Hmm, bully yes, but as I recall there are other people here with a much longer track record."

"Okay! So I admit. I'm not exactly a prince when it comes to that area, and I regret how I use to act before I met Yuugi, but even before that, I only physically abused people. I didn't emotionally hurt them also! So don't you dare compare yourself to me."

"Emotional abuse?" Seto echoed. He then let out a dry laugh, seemingly unfazed by Jonouchi's rage. "Don't tell me all the name calling hurts the poor little _puppy's _feelings. I thought you were tougher then that."

"It's just not the name calling! I can stand that!" Jonouchi spat back. "What I can't stand is name calling from the person that I-"

Jonouchi suddenly caught himself as he quickly bit his lower lip and turned away.

However, Seto was too far beyond the point of patience to care as he decided it was time to take out his frustrations.

"Listen mutt. I really don't care what you have to say, and I care even less about the fact that you're too gutless to tell some _guy_ how you feel about him. So don't put me in the middle of your little homo-romantic issues. I have my own problems to worry about and you are the last person I would even dream of caring about. So you can take your Valentine's Day nonsense and shove it up your ass, or has you're little boyfriend already taken care of that for you?"

"Why you!" Jonouchi thundered as his face turned completely red. "You're nothing but a cold hearted jerk Seto Kaiba! You try to pretend that this holiday means nothing to you, but you know that's a lie. If that were true, you wouldn't get all extra worked up when it came around."

Seto didn't even bat an eye, as he realized that hearing this speech for a second time had even less affect then it did before. Jonouchi, however, didn't seem to care as he continued on.

"And you know the reason why today bugs you so much? Because you're nothing but a hateful person who can't stand to see people around you expressing themselves to the ones that they love! It just eats at you because deep down you know that you don't and never will have anyone in your cold life!"

At that point Jonouchi had already lost his restraints, as his voice was so loud everyone in the diner could hear him. Then again, the blonde was too rage stricken to notice.

Finally unable to contain himself, Jonouchi slammed a wad of money on the counter. However, what he did next completely threw Seto off.

"YOU HIT ME! You weren't supposed to hit me!" Seto shouted as he watched the furious Jonouchi storm out the diner.

"Why not? A little salty rich ass like you deserves to be knocked around a few times!"

Seto merely glared at the waitress, before he was lightly tapped on the shoulder.

"Mr. Kaiba sir. The limo is ready," his driver replied stoically. After being in Seto's service for the last four years, the driver had grown quit accustomed to scenes like this and thought it best not to question what was going on.

Seto glared at the man, and then at the rest of the room. Everyone quickly averted their gazes away from him, while a few people silently chuckled. Completely furious and a bit humiliated, Seto slammed some money down on the counter and made a quick exit.

**:Next Scene:**

"That little…" Seto hissed as he examined his now swollen eye. "Wait until I see him tomorrow. He'll be sorry."

"Niisan, are you sure you're alright?" Mokuba questioned as he handed his brother an ice pack.

"I am, physically…" Seto answered before his voice trailed off. He really didn't want to admit to his younger brother that his pride was injured far worse then his eye, considering he actually allowed Jonouchi to get his cheap shot in.

'It's my own fault. I got careless. I got too caught up in this freak reoccurrence of a day. Then again this just proves this is all in my head. Why else did things turn out so differently?'

"Maybe you should get some rest Seto. It's really late now anyways," Mokuba suggested.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that…" Seto sighed out tiredly. "Anything to end this day and put it all behind me…because I don't want to think about another stupid valentine for at least 364 more days…"

**:Next Scene:**

There weren't many times in the boy's life that Seto ever cried, but today was definitely one of those days he was ready to let it all out. As the anthem sounds of his alarm clock played his favorite song, Seto slammed the clock so hard against the wall it burst into pieces.

"If there's a god up there, he must be pointing and laughing…." Seto muttered.

"This just can't be happening. I can't believe-no I won't believe this is actually happening. There's just no possible way I can be reliving the same day over and over, there has got to be some logical explanation, and whatever it is, I'm going to find out! I won't let this beat me. I'm going to end this all, even if it's the last thing I do!

YOU HEAR ME!" Seto shouted as he leapt out of bed and waved his fist upwards into the air. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU BEAT ME! THIS ISN'T OVER!"

Upon hearing his brother shatter his clock against the wall, Mokuba went up stairs to check out what was going on. However, as he walked in, he couldn't help but roll his eyes as he watched his brother shout profanities at the ceiling and flail his fist around like a madman.

"Geez, and I thought he was egocentric before, but to take on heaven too…whatever."

**To be continued…**

Aww. Poor Seto.

:snickers:

Seto: Poor who? Don't even sit here and pretend like you have a heart

Momo: Oh my, you're so right. There's no point in acting like I have any remorse for you. That I'm definitely going to prove in the next chapter

Seto: o.O

Momo: OHOHOHOHOHOHO

So anyways. Yeah, I feel a little bad that this chapter was a lot like the last one, but what did you expect? It's a fic about a time lapse in which one day constantly repeats itself. Plus Seto is such a mechanical overly rational guy who thinks the solution to everything unnatural is that the whole world is conspiring against him. So I figured at first he would handle this all pretty well and then slowly start to crack. But don't worry. After this day, things are definitely going to turn from the norm. Ohh man! I can't wait! The ideas just came spilling from the dark recesses of my evil calculating mind! WAHAHAHAHA! I'm gonna crack you like an egg baby!

Seto:Shudders:

I promise I will make it up to you guys, plus since most of you so advently expressed your love for long chapters, I plan on making them longer in the future. This one was a bit shorter because I wanted to end it here. I wanted to end it right before all the real craziness begins. So I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter. I'm going to try to get it out sooner to make up for takin so long on this one. I'm already almost done writing it!

Oh yes, and for you Cowboy Bebop fans, you might have recognized that Bakura Seto bit about the Chinese toilet from the manga. Yeah, I stole that scene, but not because I couldn't think of anything better, just because one day when I was sitting on the toilet reading manga (what? You guys don't do that?), I was reading that scene and just thought it would be perfect. That scene was so hilarious. That cop was so mad at Spike for smart mouthin him! XD!

So yeah, I ain't got nothing else to day besides I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would just love it if you express your gratitude through many many reviews! Oh yes! I almost forgot! I have a huuuge favor to ask you guys.

**Attention all raving Yugioh fans bordering on a possibly clinical obsession: **

Currently I'm in the process of making a Yugioh doujinshi website. That's another thing that has been consuming my time recently. MAAAN it takes so LOOOOOOooooOOOng to scan those things! One manga on average takes 2 hours to scan and then convert over to my site, and that's just on average! My longest doujin is over 70 pages long so that's going to take me forever to scan (I'm purposely putting that one off).

Anyways, besides just havin doujinshi's I have some other fun stuff on my site. Such as quizzes, comedy section, quotes, and so forth, however there's this one section I wanted to do but have been stuck on.

Let me put it this way. Have any of you ever heard a song on the radio and thought to yourself, "Hey that song reminds me of my favorite Yugioh character"? Well have you? Anybody…somebody…I'm not the only who does that…am I? Well for those of you out there who say "HELL YEAH! I have taken my fandom to that extreme of a level and I'm damn proud!" then I'm talking to you.

I'm looking for theme songs for all the Yugioh characters. So far I have a few, but it doesn't matter if more then one character has more than one song. There are so many songs out there that remind me of my favorite anime characters! So if any of you have ideas, when you review could you please share them with me?

Of course I will give you full credit, and when I get around to finishing my site, I will personally send you a link to it! I also plan on postin the link on my fanfiction account page for anyone else that's interested in seeing it.

So, yeah. Just give me the title of the song and the name of the artist/artists and I'll take care of the rest. I do want to mention that I'm lookin for theme songs for each character individually. I'm not really looking for any relationships songs. Considering that the show doesn't really have any strong proof for love relationships, I don't want to dig for songs. I mean unless there one's that are pretty obvious. Such as Seto and Mokuba and Jou and Shizuka (as siblings), or Jou and Mai (I think that one's pretty obvious), and maybe even Yugi and Anzu/Anzu and Yami (that might even be digging deep). Sure I love all the Yaoi pairings, but I'm going to honestly say I don't think Kazuki Takhashi intended to make any of his characters gay, no matter how hard I would like to argue all the gayness and suggestiveness I've seen on that show!

So anways, I just want to say thanks in advance! I'm really curious as to what other fans think of all the characters! It's time to dig deep and analyze all the characters and find their perfect songs!


	3. It's Dejavu Again

Yeee! The moment I've been waiting for! I REALLY like this chapter. Things are finally moving in the direction I've wanted them to go since I came up with the idea for this fic, and I'm sure you guys will enjoy it. Yeah, to make up for my repetitiveness in the last chapter, I made this one extra interesting and extra long (also comes complete with a horribly wonderful cliffhanger).

Ohhh thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I was away for Spring Break, but I finally got to read them all once I got back! Oh and I would like to give an extra special thanks to my Beta Dutchess Murasaki for proofing this fic in like only a day. It was my fault for giving the fic to her at the last minute and then begging her to have it done by today. You so rock!

I also want to thank Yaoishoujo and Crazyinthehead for all their help. Just about all the themes you guys submitted were perfect! I was reading the lyrics and squealing because some of the songs perfectly described the characters! I also want to thank Clarity for her doujinshi donations! I didn't even think to ask anyone for donations to my site and now thanks to her my site is going to be even bigger then I expected! OH THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

:Huggles Everybody:

Once I finally get my site finished, I will be sure to email you all the address first! I also plan on postin a link to the site on my fanfiction page (if I'm allowed to…).

Yeah…so what else was I suppose to say here? Umm…uhh, viva Las Vegas or was it suppose to be France… (;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, so what makes you think I own this?

**That's What Makes The World Go Round and Round**

Chp3 It's Déjà vu Again

"M-Mr. Kaiba?" The obviously bewildered doctor stammered. "What are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

Seto merely glared at the man as though he hadn't heard him.

"I want a full body and neuroscan."

"What? But why?"

"Because I said so."

**:Next Scene:**

"Well?"

"Well, sir, everything seems to be alright," the doctor replied as he began to shuffle through his paperwork. "Physically you're as fit as ever, and all neurological testing read negative."

Seto let out a sigh of defeat as he snatched the papers out of the man's hands and briefly examined them.

"That's what I thought," he finally replied, before he leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes.

'But wasn't hoping…' 

"Sir."

"What?" Seto hissed as he wondered why the man was still there.

"Would I be too brash in asking as to what's the matter?"

"Yes," Seto answered bluntly. He then paused for a moment, before he rethought his words. "But I guess I should start using you for what you're paid for. What is it that you want to ask?"

"Well, obviously there's nothing physically or mentally wrong with you. Well at least not superficially, after all, there is only so much computers can tell us. Is there something else you can tell me that might be of help? Obviously you didn't just waste over two hundred thousand dollars worth of testing because you were bored."

Seto let out a dry laugh before he reopened his eyes and leaned in towards the man. "You've been working for me for a long time. Haven't you, Kazuki?"

The man merely nodded, before it suddenly got quiet. Upon further examination, the man could tell Seto was in deep thought, and seemed to be battling with something in his head. Finally, after several moments had passed, Seto let out a heavy breath and spoke up. "What are your thoughts on déjà vu?"

"Déjà vu, sir?"

"That's what I said the first time!" Seto snapped sharply.

"Hmm," Kazuki hummed as he carefully collected his thoughts. "Well, basically déjà vu is the illusion that one has previously had a given experience before. The feeling of re-experiencing some specific event, sound, or scent from the past in the present. It's caused by a chemical imbalance in the brain. When events are occurring in the present, our brain processes the activity in a part of the brain called the amygdala. Déjà vu occurs when present events are processed in a part of the brain typically used to recall past memories, the parahippocampal cortex, which is very closely connected to the hippocampus. Because the event is processed in the parahippocampal cortex, it has a past _'flavor'_ associated with it. In short it gives the impression of having seen or experienced something once before."

Seto remained silent as he slowly took in what he just heard. He then let out a muffled sound before he finally decided to respond. "Well then…is it at all possible…to have multiple cases of déjà vu?"

"Well that is highly probable," Kazuki laughed idly. "I'm pretty sure many people have. I know I have."

"I'm not sure if you're grasping what I'm saying," Seto grounded out.

"Sir?"

"I mean, is it at all possible to feel as though the same event has occurred more then twice? Like I don't know, maybe three or four times over…in a row."

"Well I suppose…" Kazuki trailed, his growing concern apparent from his strained voice.

"Have you ever heard of dramatic cases of déjà vu?"

"How dramatic do you mean?" Kazuki questioned.

"Such as reliving an entire day?"

"Well I guess so…" Kazuki mumbled back. "I've never heard of it before, but this isn't exactly my field of expertise. Could you maybe…explain it a little better to me?"

Seto growled with irritation as he realized there was no way to really get around this anymore then he already tried.

'Well what do I have to loose?' 

**:Next Scene:**

"So you feel as though you are reliving the same day over and over?"

"Well, that is the basic gist."

Now it was Kazuki's turn to be speechless as he merely stared down at Seto blankly. "I'm not sure what to say."

"Forget it," Seto snapped as he got out his seat and stomped towards the door. "Somehow I knew this was all just a waste of my time."

"Wait sir!" Kazuki called out, stopping the brunette just shy of the doorway. "Have you tried staying up?"

"Huh?"

"Well from what I gather, every night you go to sleep and when you wake up the next morning it's Valentine's Day again. So if you just don't go to sleep and watch the time, then maybe you can see exactly what's going on."

"Hmm, you know what," Seto laughed as he gave Kazuki a smirk of approval. "That's just so simple, it might work!"

**:Next Scene:**

"Are you alright, Niisan?" Mokuba questioned as he silently tiptoed his way into the room. For some reason, all the lights were turned off in the room, save for the luminescent color of his brother's computer screen.

"I'm fine."

"Well, I didn't see you at all today," Mokuba replied as he continued to approach the preoccupied Seto. "You left this morning so early and in such a hurry…did you even go to school today?"

"No," Seto answered back without even removing his eyes from his screen.

"Is there some problem at the office?"

Suddenly Seto stopped his typing and let out an irritated sigh. He then pulled off his glasses and looked directly at his brother. "Mokuba, is there something I can help you with?"

"Uhh, oh no!" Mokuba blurted as he slightly backed away from his brother. "I was just leaving."

Seto merely grunted something intangible under his breath before he nodded his brother off and returned to his typing. Ever since he got home that afternoon, he had done nothing but work, desperately trying to keep his mind off of his current problems. It was also a good way for him to pass the time, considering he could easily get wrapped up in his work for hours on in.

"Well, goodnight Niisan," Mokuba replied weakly. He then slowly made his way out of the room before he stopped at the doorway and whispered. "Happy Valentine's day."

Not realizing he had been heard, Seto turned in the direction his brother had left. He then noticed that while he wasn't paying attention, Mokuba had set the Valentine's present he made for him on his desk.

"…"

**:Next Scene:**

"Five to midnight, I've almost made it," Seto sighed as he examined his watch.

_'Heh. I think I actually got this thing beat. Kazuki was right. This is all just in my head.'_

A smug smile played it's way on the young CEO's lips as he leaned back in his seat and chuckled.

"Just a few more minutes and this will all be-"

Suddenly Seto felt his body tip in an unnatural direction, as the next thing he saw was the ceiling. Upon leaning back in his seat, a loose screw fell out his chair causing the whole back end of the seat to break apart. However, before he had time to react, the back of Seto's head met the floor and the teen instantly blacked out.

**:Next Scene:**

"You have got to be shitting me!" Seto shouted as he grabbed the screeching alarm clock from off his dresser and smothered it with his pillow. However, once he realized what he was doing, Seto quickly pulled back and brought his face into one of his hands. "This-this just can't be happening. This has to be some kind of nightmare!"

Silence filled the air before Seto began to shake his head with denial and laugh. "No, that was just some kind of a freak accident! A coincidence! It had to have been one! If I try this again, I'm sure it will work out!"

**:Next Scene:**

"Uhh Niisan…" Mokuba whispered.

Seto merely rolled over in the couch he was laying on and faced his brother.

"Are you sick?" Mokuba asked as he brought a hand to Seto's forehead. "Because ever since you woke up this morning, you've done nothing but lie here."

"No I-" Seto stopped in mid-sentence before he closed his eyes and sighed. "You know what Mokuba…I think I am sick."

"Oh…well can I get you anything?"

"A gun…".

"_What?"_ Mokuba exclaimed.

"I mean nothing, I'll be fine. I'm just going to lay here for another ohhh, 15 minutes," Seto mumbled as he looked at his watch.

"Umm okay," Mokuba replied as he gave his brother one last helpless look and left.

_'Yes, just another few more minutes and I will have beat this thing! And I made sure to stay home all day and sit here, that way nothing can happen to me.'_

However, before Seto could finish gloating a strange noise sounded from above him. Seto then looked up, only to notice the light fixture above him was swinging back and forth.

"SHIT!" Seto shouted as he jumped away just into time to watch the light land in the spot he was laying.

"AHA! NICE ONE, BUT I WIN!" Seto triumphed as he pointed at the inanimate object as though it were Yugi. He then let out a breath of relief, and stared back at his watch.

_'One minute to midnight! I almost made-_'

"Ohh Seto, one more thing. I wanted to give you-"

Mokuba's eyes turned wide as he stared at his brother in horror. He then dropped the Valentine's present in his hands, and ran to his brother aid. "SETO! Are you alright?"

Upon walking back into the room, Mokuba had hit his brother in the back of the head with the door, causing the older Kaiba to pass out.

**:Next Scene:**

_"Everybody loves somebody sometime__Everybody falls in love somehow__Something in your kiss just told me__My sometime is now__Everybody finds somebody someplace__There's no telling where love may appear__Something in my heart keeps saying-CRASH!"_

Seto rolled out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom making sure not to walk into any of the broken pieces of his now demolished alarm clock. He then stared at his reflection blankly before he dropped his head against the mirror, and forced back a tear.

**:Next Scene:**

Seto stopped in front of the doorway and let out a heavy breath. Upon hearing this, Mokuba quickly turned around slamming his head on the edge of the counter in the process. Seto didn't even blink as he entered the kitchen and walked towards his brother.

"SETO! Uhh, I can explain. You see I…" Mokuba suddenly stopped what he was saying as he realized his brother was looking completely through him. Without a word, the brunette poured himself a cup of coffee, sat down at the nearest stool, and pulled out the paper he had read three times before.

"Uhh…" the raven-haired boy trailed, completely dumbfounded by his brother's reaction. He then shook his head, realizing he shouldn't question his luck considering he thought for sure that his brother would be mad.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, NIISAN!" Mokuba shouted once he recovered from Seto's queer behavior. He then shoved a colorful package in Seto's face and grinned.

Seto merely took the present, set it on the counter, looked Mokuba up and down, and returned to reading the obituaries.

"Well, you don't have to be so appreciative," Mokuba frowned as he realized that reaction was a little worse then the one he expected.

"Well I guess I better get ready for school now."

Seto merely nodded his head.

"Umm Seto…" Mokuba half whispered.

Silence answered back.

Mokuba frowned as he decided he wasn't too fond of the unresponsive Seto. Wasn't his brother going to tell him to quit dawdling and spit out his sentence?

"Well I…."

Seto still appeared to be drawn in by whatever article he was reading as he made no attempt to stop his younger brother.

No longer able to keep down the queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, Mokuba dropped his head down in defeat. All his nerve was gone now, and Mokuba wasn't sure what was wrong with his brother.

"Never mind," Mokuba finally muttered as he trailed out the kitchen somberly and clutched the package he had been hiding tightly to his chest.

Something in Seto's chest twisted as he finally set his paper down and watched the boy leave.

'I don't get it. Why didn't he give me Yugi's present?' 

**:Next Scene:**

Seto stared at his desk vacantly. His thoughts were now about as empty as the look on his face as he seemed unable to process anything at this point.

"Uh Kaiba-sama. Kaiba-sama can you hear me?" A voice echoed somewhere from within the brunette's mind. Realizing that he was being called to, Seto looked up and faced the blushing girl standing above him.

"Umm, Kaiba-sama…" the girl stuttered nervously. "Th-This is for you."

Seto stared at the box of chocolate, and then back at the girl who had her head bowed down so low it was almost touching the ground. He then took the box from the girl, causing here to smile back at him brightly. She then felt her heart skip a beat as Seto stood up from his seat closing the distance between the two of them.

However, once he began to walk away, the girl wasn't sure what to. She then gasped as she watched Seto dump her present into the trashcan, and return to his seat without a word.

A strange feeling went down Seto's spine, before he raised his head back up. The girl was now trembling uncontrollably, and her face was lowered just far enough so that her features darkened.

**:SLAP:**

"Koryu was right! You're nothing but an asshole!" The girl shouted before she dashed out of the room, leaving only a trail of tears behind.

Seto rubbed his cheek numbly before the sound of clapping caused him to turn around.

"BRAVO!" Bakura chirped, as he gave Seto a devilish smile. "A real ladies man in action. Now if you were more like my little landlord, your face wouldn't have a big fat handprint on it!"

Seto glared at Bakura coldly, obviously not pleased by the tomb raiders amusement.

"That's too bad," the spirit shrugged before he winked at the now mute teen. "And I was almost certain that girl was easy enough to let you have your way with her."

"Go to hell," Seto spat.

Bakura let out a roar of laughter at this remark as he struggled to catch his breath. "Ahh, I already have Kaiba and wouldn't you know, they sent me back here."

**:Next Scene:**

Seto frowned at his locker. Finally deciding he wasn't in the mood, Seto walked off just in time to run into Jonouchi.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" Jonouchi barked, however once he noticed who ran him over, the blonde's face turned cherry red and he immediately jumped back

"Ka-Kaiba. Y-you jerk. You don't own this hall!" Jonouchi stammered out.

"That can be arranged," Seto smirked. He then froze as he realized it was the first time he had genuinely smiled in days.

"You are such an arrogant-"

"Don't ruin my moment," Seto snapped as he rudely interrupted the blonde. He then walked past the boy without any kind of explanation.

**:Next Scene:**

'I…I don't want to give up, but what can I do?' 

Seto paused and scrunched his eyes shut. He then looked up at the ceiling and shouted. "FINE! I admit that something right isn't going on here, and it's very possible this isn't just all in my mind! So…so what do I do now?"

The sound of a shout answered Seto back causing the brunette to turn around. He then looked down in the direction Ryou had fallen and shouted, "WHY ARE YOU SUCH A CLUMSY ASS?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you can't see where you're going, then you're going to fall. Common sense will tell anyone that!" Seto yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at the poor teen

"Kaiba-sama…" Ryou trailed as his eyes began to water up.

Realizing he was taking his frustration out on the wrong person, Seto quickly snapped his face away, no longer able to bear Ryou's soft teary eyes.

"Forget what I said," Seto finally muttered as he held out a hand.

Ryou blinked at the hand and then looked back at Seto questionably.

"I'm helping you up genius!" Seto snapped impatiently.

"Now stop crying already," Seto muttered as he handed Ryou his handkerchief, and stormed away. "THANKS KAIBA-SAMA! OH, AND HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!"

**:Next Scene:**

"Kaiba-san!"

"Not you again," Seto moaned.

"I wasn't sure what time you got out of class, but I'm glad that I finally caught up with you," the man gasped as he caught Seto's door.

"FINE!" Seto snapped causing the man jump back in surprise. "You've been chasing after me for the last couple of days!"

"How did you know that?" The man blinked back.

Seto stopped for a moment, and stared at the man sharply. He then decided to ignore the fact that the man had indeed been stalking him and continued on with his thought.

"I'm sick of this! Just tell me what your proposition is already!"

"What?" the man blurted. "You mean you'll actually hear me out?"

"That's what I said," Seto hissed as he began to wonder why people were always constantly forcing him to repeat himself.

"OH SIR, you don't know how happy this makes me!" the man chirped. Seto merely shrugged as he signaled for the man to have a seat across from him so that they could get driving.

"Boy do I have a proposition for you!" the man exclaimed before he leaned in towards Seto and grinned.

"Let me ask you a question Kaiba-san." Seto nodded his response as he struggled to maintain what little patience he still had by keeping his mouth shut."Have you ever heard of cyber space?"

"Of course I have. Now stop patronizing me and spit it out already!" Seto thundered.

"Well have you heard of cyber sex?"

_"What?"_ Seto blurted out numbly.

"Well considering your technology has top of the line reality capabilities…Kaiba-san?"

Seto was now shaking uncontrollably as he clenched his fist tightly together. The man shuddered in his seat not sure how to react to Seto's behavior. He then felt his heart freeze as Seto raised an arctic eye at him and smirked.

**:Next Scene:**

"Yo Anzu!"

"Hey Honda."

"So what's up?" the taller boy questioned as he finally caught up to the girl.

"Nothin. Just thinking about how this day really sucks," Anzu muttered.

"Tell me about it," Honda laughed.

"Sometimes I wish, just one year I would get lucky and actually snag me a Valentine."

"Hey, you ain't that bad looking," Honda assured as he pat Anzu on the shoulder. " Plus, I know of plenty of guys at school who would go out with you."

"You mean plenty of jerks," Anzu hissed just before her eyes glazed over. " Why can't I just find me a nice guy…like Yami?"

"Like who?" Honda echoed, as he didn't quite hear the doting girl.

"Uhhh like never mind," Anzu coughed before she looked up at the sky and groaned. "Is it really so much to ask? Why can't a good guy just come my way?"

However, before the girl could finish sulking a large man flew out a moving limo and landed flat in her lap. After recovering from her dazed state, Anzu frowned at Honda, who was now laughing uncontrollably.

"Be careful what you ask for girl. That's what I always say."

"Oh shut up," Anzu muttered as she kicked her shoe at Honda and smacked him dead in the face.

**:Next Scene:**

" Kaiba-san, are you busy?" Seto's secretary whispered as she poked her head in his office.

"Not particularly," Seto mumbled truthfully. For the last hour, Seto had done nothing but stare out his window. What was the point of doing any work if the day was only going to repeat itself? It was just a waste of his time, and in all reality Seto had only come to work that day due to habit.

"Uh…well…Kaiba-san..."

Seto let out a heavy breath, making his irritation obvious.

"OH! Well! Kaiba san," The woman blurted as she took that as her cue to hurry and get to the point. "It's just that my boyfriend won some Tackey & Tsubasa tickets today on the radio, so I was wondering if I could maybe get off an hour early today."

"Fine."

"What?" the woman blinked, as she could hardly believe what she heard.

"I said fine. I'm leaving now anyways."

"Really?" the secretary stammered.

"If I have to repeat myself one more time today-" (You know what, I just realized that was a bad pun XD)

"OH THANK YOU KAIBA-SAN!" the woman shouted. Seto's eyes then widened as he let out a sound of protest. While in her excitement, the woman leapt into Seto's arms and gave him a huge hug of appreciation. "Honestly I thought you would turn me down, but now I see just how wrong I was!"

Seto instantly pulled himself away from the woman and snorted, however Komae didn't even seem to notice as she smiled back at him brightly.

"Thank you Kaiba-san! And I promise to make this up to you. Tomorrow I'll come into work early to make up the time and I'll even stay late! Thank you so much! Oh and Happy Valentine's day!"

Seto stared in the vicinity the woman had left slightly dazed, before he shook his head and pressed the button on his intercom. "I'm leaving now, and I'm taking a cab home."

"What? But why sir?"

"Because I think it's high time we do a maintenance check on all the limos."

"Sir?"

**:Next Scene:**

Seto held the side of his temples as he listened to the foreign man scream and shout profanities at his cab in some unknown dialect. Sure Seto spoke over ten languages, but he never learned "taxi driver pissed" before.

No longer willing to listen to the man, Seto exited the broke down vehicle and pulled out his cell phone.

"Send a limo," Seto growled. "I'll be waiting at…"

Seto's jaw dropped as he instantly recognized where he was.

'Why do I keep ending up here?' 

**:Next Scene:**

"Welcome sir! Have a seat and someone will be ready to take your order soon," greeted the woman Seto believed to be named Rini.

"That's not necessary. I don't plan on eating anything, all I want is some-"

"JONOUCHI! TABLE FIVE!" The woman shouted so loudly Seto couldn't help but shrink back and sit.

"Oh! Okay, but this is my last table because I get off soon. So…" Jonouchi stopped in mid-sentence as he instantly recognized his customer and couldn't help but gape.

_'Ohhh, I see. I left the office early so the pup is still working now.'_

"NO WAY! I'm not taking _his_ order," Jonouchi exclaimed.

"To hell you aren't!" Rini snapped as she shoved a menu into Jonouchi's chest. "Cuz you ain't getting off until you do!"

"B-but-" Jonouchi protested.

"Sorry about that sir. Jou's going to take your order no problems, so enjoy your meal," the woman smiled as she ignored the stammering Jonouchi and then brushed past the blonde roughly.

Jonouchi watched Rini leave for a moment too long, before he let out a defeated sigh and frowned down at the smirking Seto. "What do you want?"

"My-my puppy. Do you talk to all your customers in such a tone? Well, no tip for you."

"I don't want your money anyways," Jonouchi snorted.

"Hmmm," Seto hummed. In all truth he just wanted a cup of coffee, minus any foreign substances, but since he was having such a lousy, well, life, why not pick on those even less fortunate? "So what are your specials?"

"You're going to seriously eat here?" Jonouchi questioned.

"Why not. Isn't that why people come to restaurants? Man, you're extra sharp today mutt."

"Up yours!" Jonouchi snapped raising his middle finger up for an added emphasis.

"You would just like that a lot, wouldn't you?" Seto laughed. He then blinked wildly as he realized Jonouchi's face was now bright pink. "Pup?"

"CUPID'S ARROWHEADS!"

"What?" Seto blurted.

"They're heart shaped pancakes," Jonouchi babbled on.

"What the hell are you-"

"That's today's special," Jonouchi interrupted.

"Ohhh," Seto mumbled. He then paused for a moment as he contemplated Jonouchi's strange behavior. Realizing this, Jonouchi slammed his hands on the table instantly pulling Seto from his thoughts.

"AND LOVE POTION NUMBER NINE!"

"Gawds! What the hell are you screaming at me for?" Seto barked back.

"It's really just strawberry juice..."

"I don't care," Seto huffed as he decided he was growing tired of the blonde's idiocy. "Just get me some coffee. I never planned on getting anything to eat anyways."

"WHAT!" Jonouchi exclaimed. "So then you were just pickin' on me, huh?"

"Maybe I was wrong," Seto replied. Jonouchi just blinked back at him questionably. "You really are extra sharp today."

"That's it. I've had all I can take of you!" Jonouchi thundered as he pulled off his apron and took on a defensive stance. "Why are you always messin' with me?"

"Because it's so easy," Seto answered back calmly. "Just like it doesn't take much to piss off a three year old."

"WHY YOU!" Jonouchi shouted as he raised his fist up as though he were going to attack.

"Are you going to get me my coffee or what?" Seto snapped as he raised a brow towards Jonouchi arrogantly.

"COFFEE! Oh you want to know what I'm going to get you?"

"Hey shut up will you!" A nearby customer shouted. "Some of us are trying to eat in quiet."

"FARK OFF!" Jonouchi snapped as he stuck his tongue out at the man.

"What did you say you little brat!" The man snarled as he stood to his feet.

"You can't talk to the boss like that," another man exclaimed.

It was at that point Jonouchi's eyes widened as he realized the man he yelled at was sitting at a whole table full of unhappy looking gang members.

"You need to learn a little respect," the largest of the men hissed as he grabbed Jonouchi by the shoulder.

"Lay off!" Jonouchi shouted as he stepped on the man's foot and then punched him in the face while he was distracted.

"Why you!" their boss growled. "It's about time you and your little boy toy learn some manners."

"Boy what?" Seto snapped as he had long since decided to ignore the on brewing battle but couldn't help overhearing.

"Teach this kid a lesson," the man ordered causing all the men to charge the blonde at once.

"HEY! LEMME GO!" Jonouchi shouted as he was grabbed from behind the throat, and was immobilized.

However, just before the first punch could be landed, the man holding Jonouchi was smacked in the face with a briefcase and hit the ground.

"Excuse me. You can't beat this mutt up until he gets me my coffee."

"K-Kaiba?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-GET THEM BOTH!"

**:Next Scene:**

"And stay out!" The large angry woman ordered.

"But Jordan-" Jonouchi whined.

"And don't think the damages aren't comin out your check!"

"WH_A_T?" Jonouchi wailed. However, the woman was too busy grumbling something about how this was the third time Jonouchi had trashed her restaurant and she wasn't sure why she kept him around.

"You know what," Seto muttered as he brushed off his now ruined 2000 dollar suit. "You're coffee definitely wasn't worth all this."

"What?" Jonouchi blurted. His face then turned red before he started to laugh uncontrollably. "You have got to be kidding me. Oh my god Kaiba. Did you just say something funny?"

Seto only glared at the chortling blonde although on the inside he was smirking.

"Damn it. Where's my limo?"

"Ne?" Jonouchi choked out. He then smirked at Seto and wiped away a stray tear of laughter. "Sorry Kaiba, but as bad as traffic is, your limo ain't makin' it here anytime soon. Which is too bad, because I'm sure those thugs will be back soon. Especially after the licking we just gave them."

Seto internally groaned, as he hated to admit that Jonouchi was right.

"I got to admit though. You got some pretty smooth moves moneybags. Whatcha pay all those body guards for again?"

"Tch," Seto spat indignantly. "You don't fight too bad yourself, as crude as your technique was. Then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from a wild dog."

"Keh, I'll let that one slip because right now my knuckles are to sore to knock your hard head off that high horse of yours," Jonouchi half laughed. He then paused for a moment and smiled about something to himself.

"Do you need a ride?"

"What?"

"The whole reason why I work at this place is so I can pay for this," Jonouchi replied as he pointed at a green run down looking Hyundai across the street.

"You have got to be kidding me," Seto chortled as he raised a brow at the broke down tin can.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Shouted a man not too far away from them.

"Tin can it is!" Seto exclaimed as he grabbed Jonouchi's arm and headed towards his car.

**:Next Scene:**

"I JUST WANT TO L_I_VE!" Jonouchi sang as he blasted his radio as high as it could go.

"I just want you to shut up!" Seto snapped as he cut off the radio.

"Well geez, what do you expect me to do? It's not like you're much of conversationalist," Jonouchi grumbled. He then rolled down his window and honked at a group of girls waiting by a bus stop.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY BABY!"

"You are something else," Seto muttered.

Jonouchi merely drooled out the window, only adding to the whole Jonouchi puppy-dog complex. However, Seto was suddenly startled as he noticed Jonouchi's face soften up and a somber look replace it. Seto's heart then thumped hard against his chest as he watched the wind blow through the boy's wild golden locks. Seto had never seen Jonouchi look like this before, and for some strange reason, Seto couldn't help but be captivated.

"Hey, you want to know why I got this car?"

Seto merely nodded his head as he attempted to recover from his unstable brooding.

"Well, my sister Shizuka lives so far away. I hardly ever get to see her. So I thought if I could get me a car, I could visit her more often, but…"

Jonouchi's voice dropped below a whisper as the blonde focused his eyes on the road. "My mom wouldn't let me. She kept saying that I was just gonna be a bad influence on Shizuka, and if I really cared about her I would just leave her alone."

Seto wasn't sure what to say, but for some reason he couldn't keep his eyes off of Jonouchi.

"And you know…maybe she's right," Jonouchi half choked out. It was then that Seto realized Jonouchi was trying to force back oncoming tears. "I mean I'm just another thug, and Shizuka's got all these opportunities, I would never…"

"Oh please. The longer I sit and listen to you the more disappointed I get!" Seto droned out. "I mean I never knew you thought so little of yourself. What with the way you prance around with your ass in front of your face. Where's your self-esteem?

Hell puppy. I do plenty of things I don't want Mokuba doing, but that doesn't make me any less of a good brother. I do everything a good brother should do. I protect and take care of Mokuba, and most importantly I love him more then anything, so as long as I do that there's no way I could be a bad influence on him! So don't sit here cryin about how you're a bad big brother. You're making me look bad too!"

"Kaiba…" Jonouchi trailed, before he sniffed away a looming tear. "You are such a jerk."

Upon hearing this, Seto opened his mouth to protest; however the car halted so abruptly Seto was flung forward in his seat and suddenly became thankful he had his seat belt on.

"Well, here you go. You're home now," Jonouchi replied quietly.

"Heh," Seto chuckled coldly. "Don't expect any gratitude. I mean it is the least you could do after what you put me through tonight."

"Whatever," Jonouchi mumbled while Seto exited the car. However, Seto was soon stopped as Jonouchi grabbed his arm.

"Kaiba!" Seto blinked back at the blonde questionable as a completely unreadable look glazed over Jonouchi's amber eyes. "I-well-you-umm…thanks, and Happy Valentines Day."

Seto merely shrugged before Jonouchi released his arm and drove away.

Seto was now left standing in his driveway. He then shook his head furiously as he realized he was doting in the direction Jonouchi had just sped off in. "Happy Valentines Day? Yeah, I'll believe that could ever happen when I see it."

**:Next Scene:**

Seto's head hit his desk, before he muttered out something intangible and raised his head up. For some reason, he kept nodding off at his desk. "Maybe I should go to sleep. I mean even if I try staying up, some freak accident is probably just going to occur that will cause me to get knocked out again."

However, being one to never give up, Seto nodded away the thought and returned to his work. Nevertheless, no matter how hard he tried, the brunette's eyelids grew heavier and heavier as the words on his computer screen blurred together.

However, the brunette immediately snapped into action as his laptop began to screech and flash lights at him.

"SECURITY BREACH! SECURITY BREACH!"

"What the-" Seto started just before a voice in his doorway cut him off.

"Damn that thing's loud."

"Katsuya?" Seto questioned as he immediately recognized the unrefined silhouette. "How did you get it in here?"

"Kaiba, I've been breakin' into places for years. Your fancy shmancy security ain't no different. Well, okay. I admit it was a little more difficult…"

"What the hell do you want?" Seto snapped.

"Well…I…" Jonouchi stammered as all the confidence he had just shown before began to disappear. "You know before. I didn't really tell you what I wanted to say."

"So I figured that much," Seto retorted. "Well, spit out what you have to say already before I have you arrested for breaking an entry."

"I…well…what I wanted to tell you…" Jonouchi whispered as his voice trailed off to some unknown region of the room. Seto growled with irritation causing Jonouchi to sweat and speak back up. "I just wanted to say…that…I…love you."

**To be continued…**

Wahahaha! For those of you who have read my works in the past, you all know how I love my cliffhangers! For those of you, who just started to read my stuff…welcome to my hell! HOHOHOHOHO!

:WHAP:

Momo's subconscious: You're not supposed to let them know this kind of stuff. You're supposed to keep that kind of shit to yourself, you moron.

Momo: Oh yeah.

:Rubs bruised head:

So anyways…yeah, believe it or not Momo does happen to be a science major. So all that stuff on dejavu is pretty much legit. I admit I did have to look a lil' stuff up, but for the most part I understood it all, and my years of science background will have to agree with it. Man, I never realized how interesting all that stuff could be. I really did enjoy researching on it. Maybe that would be an interesting topic to write my thesis on if I ever go to Grad. School…

Well, things are finally movin' right along. I can't wait to get the next chapter out. I kind of have it all planned in my head and it's going to be even better then this chapter. I just know it! So with that being said, I'm off to write the next chapter. Thank you so much for the support and feel free to show your appreciation through many many reviews!

**Attention all raving Yugioh fans bordering on a possibly clinical obsession: **

Currently I'm in the process of making a Yugioh doujinshi website. That's another thing that has been consuming my time recently. MAAAN it takes so LOOOOOOooooOOOng to scan those things! One manga on average takes 2 hours to scan and then convert over to my site, and that's just on average! My longest doujin is over 70 pages long so that's going to take me forever to scan (I'm purposely putting that one off).

Anyways, besides just havin doujinshi's I have some other fun stuff on my site. Such as quizzes, comedy section, quotes, and so forth, however there's this one section I wanted to do but have been stuck on.

Let me put it this way. Have any of you ever heard a song on the radio and thought to yourself, "Hey that song reminds me of my favorite Yugioh character"? Well have you? Anybody…somebody…I'm not the only who does that…am I? Well for those of you out there who say "HELL YEAH! I have taken my fandom to that extreme of a level and I'm damn proud!" then I'm talking to you.

I'm looking for theme songs for all the Yugioh characters. So far I have a few, but it doesn't matter if more then one character has more than one song. There are so many songs out there that remind me of my favorite anime characters! So if any of you have ideas, when you review could you please share them with me?

Of course I will give you full credit, and when I get around to finishing my site, I will personally send you a link to it! I also plan on postin the link on my fanfiction account page for anyone else that's interested in seeing it.

So, yeah. Just give me the title of the song and the name of the artist/artists and I'll take care of the rest. I do want to mention that I'm lookin for theme songs for each character individually. I'm not really looking for any relationships songs. Considering that the show doesn't really have any strong proof for love relationships, I don't want to dig for songs. I mean unless there one's that are pretty obvious. Such as Seto and Mokuba and Jou and Shizuka (as siblings), or Jou and Mai (I think that one's pretty obvious), and maybe even Yugi and Anzu/Anzu and Yami (that might even be digging deep). Sure I love all the Yaoi pairings, but I'm going to honestly say I don't think Kazuki Takhashi intended to make any of his characters gay, no matter how hard I would like to argue all the gayness and suggestiveness I've seen on that show!

So anways, I just want to say thanks in advance! I'm really curious as to what other fans think of all the characters! It's time to dig deep and analyze all the characters and find their perfect songs!


	4. Sure Thing

ACK! I like so totally completely forgot to post this chapter. I mean I had it written, and then my beta got it back to me with plenty of time to spare, and then 'poof' my mind just went stupid and I forgot to post it. I mean it's not like it wasn't even ready, I just forgot. So forgive me for such the long delay. Man, and I don't really like postin chapters on the weekend.

I mean there are several reasons why, but mainly because I just find it to be an inconvenient time tppost chapters. That is if you're like me and you have no weekend because you're so busy working, and trying to run all the errands you didn't get to do during the week, and you just don't find time to be reading anything much less a crummy fanfic!

Then again, I have a friend, and when I told her this she said my logic was shot. She said, her weekend is usually boring and she has plenty of time to read fics during her slow weekend. I don't know. What do you guys think? Would you prefer if I posted chapters during the weekday or the weekends? What's more convenient for the majority of you? I really would take this into consideration the next time I decided to post a chapter.

XD! Anyways, thanks for all the great reviews guys! I'm so happy that you all like this story I decided to repay you by making this chapter even better then the last. I can without a doubt say that this is my favorite chapter, and probably will remain my favorite. I mean sure I love all the fluffy Hillary duffy romance, but what I love even more is some good old bust your gut comedy!

When I first came up with the idea for this story, I couldn't wait to get to this part. Everything was leading up to this chapter! You see when I first got the idea for this fic, it was because I was rereading one of my favorite plays. I'm not sure if any of you have heard of it, but it's called _Sure Thing _written by the very witty and talented David Ives. Well actually the play is called _It's All in the Timing_, but this play is split into many one act skits and out of all of them _Sure Thing_ is my favorite! Well in actuality all of the acts are funny and well written, but _Sure Thing_ is my fav and is the inspiration for my fic!

Anyways, as many of you have noticed this story bares a close resemblance to one of my favorite comedy's Groundhogs Day. You know that funny movie about a guy (Bill Murray) who, by a freak twist of fate, has to repeat his most hated day until he finally gets it right and learns what it means to live! If you haven't seen the movie and your one who loves farce and comedy with a twist of angst (I love the scenes where he tries to kill himself), then I highly recommend this movie for you.

Yeah, so getting back on subject, many people don't know that there's part in the movie Groundhogs Day that really was just a rip off of the play _Sure Thing_. Well it's not really a rip off (if I put it that way, it would make my fic a rip off of it too). Let's just say that _Sure Thing_ was the inspiration to the script of Groundhog's Day. It's about a guy, Bill (what a coincidence) and a girl, Betty and their struggles in the dating world of which everybody can probably relate to. I find that I myself have fallen in more then one of these situations (comin from both ends of the dating pole).

Anyways, if any of you are interested in reading this skit, I posted a link to a site that actually has the script to read for free. I really recommend that you read this, especially if you're a fan of Groundhogs Day and my fic. There's a scene in this chapter and in the movie that you might find quite similar to this play. Besides, it's a really short one-act skit that will probably take you half the time to read compared to how long this chapter is. It's really funny also and is easy reading considering it's in play format!

Yes, and now I would like to take a moment to express much appreciation to the following peps: crazyinthehead (don't feel bad. If you got somethin to say to me, you can review or email me as many times as you want) and Lothwen the Harpist, for your great theme song ideas (they were perfect). Also Clarity for her theme idea and doujinshi donations, and of course my wonderful beta Dutchess Murasaki who puts up with my bloody chapters. Crap this is a long author post (I ramble too much). Let me end it here before I go on another rant.

So, without further adieu, the exciting result of Jonouchi's confession. I know you all have been sitting on the edge of your seats (as some of you have been so advocate to profess to me in your reviews). Ohh and let me just warn you that this chapter has a slight hint of lemony freshness (I'm not sure how much I can get away with what with this being a rated R (oh I mean M now, whatever that means) fic, but let's just see how close Momo can push her luck!)

**Oh and here is a note from my Beta:**

Yes, this is Momochan's Beta'r, Dutchess Murasaki. Remember that even though Momochan makes mistakes, we still love 'em. Also, you have no idea how hard it is to beta sometimes! So never forget to thank your betas for the hard work he or she does. It's real hard – Momo knows from the drenched blood that is their work – so be grateful.

DM

Oh and I so totally agree! Gomen for all the bloodspill (lol)

**Disclaimer:** _Glares at readers with shifty eyes while clutching her Yuugi plushy possessively, daring anyone to challenge her. Suddenly a magical hand appears, slaps her with a court notice stating "that she does not own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form", and then takes the Yuugi plushy away from her._

**That's What Makes the World Go Round and Round**

Chp4 The Sure Thing

"You what?" Seto blurted out loudly.

"I said I love you," Jonouchi repeated in an almost too calm fashion.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Seto chortled as he tried to remain as calm as a guy who had, who he thought to be one of his worse enemies just declare his love for him.

"I'm not sure how long I felt this way, but just recently I finally came to grips with it," Jonouchi replied before his eyes suddenly drifted to the floor. "I kept telling myself I was crazy. I mean I've hated you for so long Kaiba! Sure I haven't liked a lot of people in my life but you, you I actually hated."

_'Some declaration of love,'_Seto mentally snorted.

"Heh. But then somethin funny happened. The more I kept thinking about how much I hated you, the more I kept thinking about, well, you. First I thought about what a great big jerk you were. Then I thought about how I would love to smash your face in. Then I thought about how the world would be a better place without you, and then…"

Seto felt his irritation rise, as he had no idea where the puppy was going with this. At this point, Jonouchi's love proclamation was beginning to sound like a declaration of war.

"Then I thought about what a good brother you could be, and how you reminded me a lot of myself, plus you also have your moments, like tonight, and maybe you aren't such a bad guy underneath all the insults and arrogance."

Jonouchi paused for moment as he interrupted his own confession with an idle laugh. "Then the craziest thing happened. I started to think about you in ways I shouldn't."

Seto subconsciously took a step back, as he realized somewhere along listening to the blonde's speech, Jonouchi had started to close in the distance between the two of them.

"Then, I just couldn't stop thinking about you, period. You were always on my mind, and then finally, I figured out what was wrong with me. I did the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life. I let myself fall for you."

"Now wait just a-" Seto protested as he realized Jonouchi was only a few millimeters from his face. However, before he had time to retaliate, Jonouchi grabbed the back of Seto's head and captured the stunned brunette's lips.

Seto's eyes were now impossibly wide as for a moment he couldn't do anything but stand in a complete state of shock. It wasn't until Jonouchi ministrations soothed his nerves, that Seto felt his eyelids grow heavy and a heat seeped from his lips and slowly traveled throughout the rest of his body. However, just before Seto's eyes were about to close, the brunette's wit returned at lightning speed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Seto thundered as he pushed Jonouchi so hard off of him the blonde lost his balance and had to catch the edge of Seto's desk. "GET OFF OF ME!"

Jonouchi merely smirked back at Seto and wiped the bit of blood from the spot Seto had hit him. This only caused the young CEO's anger to rise as he pointed an accusing finger at the boy and snarled. "Just because you're gay and say that you love me doesn't mean that I feel the same way too!"

"I know…" Jonouchi mumbled before he lowered his head back towards the ground. "I know that you hate me Kaiba."

Seto took another step back as the fire blazing in Jonouchi's eyes caught him off guard. "But I don't care if you hate me. I still love you."

"You're crazy," Seto stammered, cursing himself for letting his voice falter.

"Yes Kaiba," Jonouchi smirked as he literally lunged at the dazed Seto and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. "But I bet you wouldn't believe how crazy I can be."

Seto was shocked for a second time that night as Jonouchi recaptured his lips. However, Seto still hadn't recovered from their first kiss as the heat he felt before moved throughout him at twice the speed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! This is Katsuya for hell's sake! Don't let him get away with this!"

Seto's mind was literally screaming at him, however the young teen was finding a hard time arguing with Jonouchi's expert lips and even more mischievous tongue. Then again, Seto had spent many years training his body and mind, and soon found enough resolve, from some unknown region, to grab Jonouchi's shoulders in an attempt to push him away. However, it was much too late by then.

"AH!" Seto shouted, before he tore his lips away from the blonde. At some point, while the brunette was struggling against himself, Jonouchi had stolen his way into the unsuspecting teen's pants. Now the tiny bit of resolve Seto had been so desperately reaching for was completely gone.

"Damn it…mutt…" Seto silently cursed as he could no longer control himself and his eyes fell shut.

"You know," Jonouchi whispered as he brushed his lips against Seto's bottom earlobe. "I can give you so much more pleasure than any _girl_ ever can."

"You…" Seto panted out as he felt his body slump and then lean in towards Jonouchi's hand. He then attempted to say something insulting in a sad attempt to discourage the blonde, but the only thing he managed to do was moan. How could he think of anything to say while the blasted puppy was making lazy circles with his thumb along the tip of Seto's length?

"I know all the right places," Jonouchi whispered lowly as he lightly nipped the shaky Seto on the neck. "All the best spots."

"I..hff…"

"Because ever time I practice alone," Jonouchi murmured in a deep sultry voice.

"I think about you."

"Gods Katsuya…" Seto groaned as he suddenly became more turned on by Jonouchi's dirty words then by the puppy's torturous hand.

"You…mmm…do realize…ahh…you…hff-hff…mean nothing to me…" Seto gasped out painfully. This was his last attempt to stop Jonouchi although the bigger part of him was praying Jonouchi didn't hear him.

"I know," Jonouchi sighed sadly as the malicious look on his face was replaced with complete sobriety. He then grew silent for a moment before he leaned his forehead against Seto's causing Seto to squint open a foggy blue orb and stare at the smiling Jonouchi. "But I don't care. I still want you to…"

Seto was now almost to the point where he could take no more as he decided it would be best to focus as much attention as he possibly could on Jonouchi's words. That was a mistake.

"Take me, Seto Kaiba."

A load roar erupted into the air as Seto's eyes shot open. Seto then immediately re-closed them in an attempt to shield his unfocused retinas from the blazing sunlight coming through his window. After a few moments passed, Seto brushed his hand through his sweaty hair, and waited for his heartbeat to slow back down.

"What the hell was that?" Seto mumbled absently. He then pulled at the front of his shirt and shuddered as he realized his entire body was covered in sweat and there was a sharp pain in his lower body.

_"Everybody loves somebody sometime_

_Everybody falls in love somehow_

_Something in your kiss just told me_

_That sometime is now"_

Seto frowned at his alarm clock before he pounded the off button and muttered something about hating a certain song. He then leaned back in his bed and brought a hand to his lips. "It was all just a dream? But it felt so real…" It was then that Seto snapped up and shouted. "What is wrong with me? I can't believe I had a wet dream about Katsuya!" However, before Seto could fume any more, the realization that his body hadn't quite recovered from the moment hit him, or better said hit his lower regions. "Ra damn that mutt," Seto cursed as he made his way to the bathroom and turned the shower water on icy cold. "He tortures me even in my sleep!"

**:Next Scene:**

_'I don't understand it. Why did I have such a dream about Jonouchi? Was it because what happened last night? Still…'_

Seto stared at his desk silently while letting his thoughts completely consume him. He then closed his eyes and let out a tired breath.

_'Am I losing it? Is this never-ending cycle finally getting to me? That has got to be it. I'm going crazy! I'm losing it because this damn day keeps repeating itself! I need…I need something to take my mind off this. I need something to preoccupy me, otherwise I might snap. Besides, I have no idea how much longer this will continue. What's worse, maybe this nightmare will never end!'_

"Umm, Kaiba-sama…"

"What do you want?" Seto snarled. He then blinked as he immediately recognized the person who interrupted him.

"Well, th-this is for you," the girl stammered as she shoved a Valentine's gift in Seto's face and bowed her head down low.

"No tha-" Seto suddenly caught himself. It was at that point that he remembered what Bakura had said to him before.

_/"That's too bad…and I was almost certain that girl was easy enough to let you have your way with her."/_

"Hmm," Seto hummed.

_'Maybe I had that dream because I'm mentally and **'physically' **frustrated. So if I could get this girl to…damn it! What am I thinking! I couldn't do that. Plus that would be too easy anyways!'_

"Let me be straight with you," Seto replied as he gave the girl an arid look. "I'm not interested. So I'd rather not lead you on by accepting this. Now take your candy and go back to class."

"B-but-"

The girl gave Seto a helpless glance, as Seto merely closed his eyes and raised his head away from her pretentiously. The girl's eyes then glossed over as she finally gave up and turned away.

"Even when he's being cold he's still s_o_ cool," the lovesick girl mumbled as she walked away.

"Well for a moment there I thought you were going to surprise me by taking that girl for everything she's worth!" Bakura laughed.

"Don't you ever mind your own business?" Seto muttered without even bothering to look in the spirit's direction. By now, he had memorized the tomb robber's smug face.

"Whatever do you mean?" Bakura questioned. He then feigned a look of complete innocence and smiled. "Now that I think about it, this is the first time I ever spoke a single word to you Kaiba. Wouldn't you agree, or maybe we _have _spoken on similar terms before?"

Upon hearing this, Seto turned to face the spirit and eyed him suspiciously. Bakura merely winked at the teen before the teacher entered the room and attempted to ward off all the Otogi fan club members.

**:Next Scene:**

_'I can't, no I won't lose to this! But if I don't find something to keep my mind preoccupied, then I'm not sure how much more I will be able to take of this, but what to do? There's no point in doing any work. If the day keeps repeating itself, it will almost be like I never did anything. What I need is some kind of challenge. What I need is-'_

"What's wrong with you moneybags. You almost look like a vegetable sitting there with your mouth all open," Jonouchi laughed as he interrupted the blank looking brunette standing in front of his locker.

"Well if it isn't the puppy himself," Seto replied as he gave Jonouchi one of his winning smirks of conceit.

"What did you say?" Jonouchi growled while balling his fist up in the process.

"Hmm…" Seto hummed. He then opened his mouth to say something insulting before he was hit with a small remnant of his earlier dream.

_/"Take me, Seto Kaiba."/_

"Urk-" Seto gasped. His face then turned pink with embarrassment, as he could hardly believe how his body was betraying him.

"Hey, umm Kaiba…" Jonouchi whispered. Lucky for Seto, Jonouchi had lowered his head just in time to miss Seto's sudden crisis.

"Out of the way!" Seto shouted as he pushed Jonouchi roughly to the side and dashed off.

**:Next Scene:**

"I can't believe this! I thought I was so over that blasted nightmare!" Seto exclaimed. He then ran his fingers under the spewing faucet water making sure it was just the right temperature to calm his hormones.

"This has never happened to me before!" Seto hissed as he splashed the icy water on his face. He then took in a deep breath and exhaled harshly. After several moments passed, Seto felt his resolve slowly return before he slumped over the sink and stared at his own reflection.

"What's happening to me?"

**:Next Scene:**

Seto stared out the hall window and looked down towards the courtyard. Students were piling out the building, all to happy that another horrid day of school was over. However, Seto didn't have the benefit of such a luxury. Not when he knew that the next day he came to school would be just the same as this one, and so would the next one, and the one after that. For Seto, his future was already determined and the thought of that only angered the teen further.

_'How much longer will this go on? Why is everything and everyone so intent on deciding my fate for me?' _

Seto's eyes began to gloss over as depression slowly crept upon him. He then leaned against the window before his eyes suddenly caught the sight of a familiar figure. It was then that Seto felt a shiver of arousal run through him causing him to choke.

"Shit!" Seto cursed. "How can this be happening to me?"

_/"You know, I can give you so much more pleasure then any girl ever could."/_

The distant words of Jonouchi's voice echoed within Seto's mind causing him to clutch the edge of windowsill tightly and close his eyes. He then leaned a forehead against the icy windowpane, and struggled to calm himself. It was then that Seto's eyes shot open and he shouted out loud. "I think I figured it out!"

A dubious smile played it's way on Seto's lips as he backed away from the window and chuckled. "I know the perfect solution to ending two of my problems."

_'I needed something to keep my mind preoccupied, and I need to get the puppy out of my head! What better challenge for me to take on?_

_I'm going to seduce and take that damn mutt, and when I'm through with him I won't have to worry about these stupid feelings. Yes! This is perfect. It will be challenging, just like I need, and not only will I finally be able to calm these damn hormones, I'll also be able to humiliate that puppy and put him in his place which is out of my head!'_

It had been a long time since Seto ever felt so excited about anything. Even setting aside the fact that Seto was stuck in some perpetual time lapse, for a long time, the young CEO had been bored with his life. School, Kaibacorp, even duel monsters was no longer challenging to him. However, to make one of his worse enemies kneel at his feet was something Seto always enjoyed doing. Sure he had defeated Jonouchi several times, but he still never managed to break the puppy's spirit. No, the damn mutt always kept chasing after him with more and more tenacity then before.Now Seto planned to break Jonouchi once and for all and the thought of that sent a different kind of shiver down his spine.

"Then it's decided," Seto smirked. It was then that a familiar figure caught his eye.

"ARGH!" Ryou shouted as he felt the laws of gravity come crashing down on him. However, before he hit the ground, he was suddenly caught in an unexpected state of suspension.

"K-Kaiba-sama?" Ryou stammered. Upon tripping over his own feet, Seto had caught the pale-haired teen. "You…uhhh…thank you?"

"Whatever," Seto snorted as he released his grip on the smaller teen. He didn't want to admit it, but he was actually starting to feel sorry or better put getting tired of watching Ryou trip.

However, as Seto was making his exit Ryou called out to him. "THANKS AND HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY SETO-SA-."

**:SLAM:**

"You have caught to be kidding me," Seto groaned.

"OH MY GOSH, RYOU!" a girl shouted as she stared at the boy who had collapsed to the ground. Upon waving Seto off, Ryou had made it just in time to walk into the nearest girl's locker while it was being opened.

"Oh well. Can't say I didn't try," Seto shrugged as he walked away without a second thought.

**DAY ONE: Bundle of Joy**

"Well-well, if it isn't Mr. High and Mighty himself," Jonouchi chimed as a familiar blue-eyed CEO made his way into the restaurant. However, his smile soon disappeared as Jonouchi looked at Seto and blinked. "Whoa…who are all the flowers for?"

Seto merely smiled at Jonouchi, causing the blonde to sweat and step back. Jonouchi had never seen Seto smile like this before and the sight of it was a bit unsettling. It wasn't like it was one of Seto's signature smiles of conceit. Then again, it wasn't exactly what the teen would call 'pleasant' either. It was just down right disturbing.

"These? Why these are for you. Happy Valentine's Day," Seto smiled as he attempted to force back an eye twitch.

Silence filled the air as everyone in the restaurant looked at the two boys in complete shock. A bit of sweat fell from Seto's brow, as he wasn't sure how much longer he could take of this. For one thing, he was almost certain his smile was cracking, and also the sudden realization of this being his first time ever wishing anyone a Happy Valentine's Day or really any happy day period, crept into the brunette's mind. However, despite this, Seto held his ground as he waited for the stupefied Jonouchi to react.

After what felt like an eternity to the teen, Jonouchi lowered his head and whispered. "You…"

He then took the bouquet of two-dozen roses away from Seto causing Seto's smirk to deepen. _That's right puppy. Take the bait…'_

However, Seto's smile began to falter as he noticed Jonouchi was trembling uncontrollably. Seto attempted to read the smaller teen's features, but Jonouchi's long sandy bangs were expertly hiding his eyes.

"You…SON OF A BITCH!" Jonouchi wailed.

_'What?'_

Before Seto knew it, the bundle of flowers was flung in his face, and a pair of angry brown eyes flared up at him.

"IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE?" Jounouchi thundered.

"Wha-"

"You're even more sick and twisted then I thought! Just because you're having a miserable Valentine's Day you think you can pull a stunt like this on me and get away with it? Well I'm wise to your games Asshole-Kaiba! I ain't fallen for your tricks. I know you just did this to humiliate me in front of everyone. So you can just take those flowers and shove them up that huge ass of yours!"

Seto was now left standing in the middle of the restaurant in a complete state of shock as he watched the angry Jonouchi stomp away. He then brushed away several petals out his hair and silently cursed.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Well, normally people can appreciate a good bouquet of flowers, but I suppose Katsuya is just a lil shy." Seto glared at the snickering waitress before he made a mental note to himself.

_'Presents…no presents.'_

**DAY TWO: Say My Name**

"Well-well, if it isn't Mr. High and Mighty himself. To what do we lowly peasants owe the pleasure?" Jonouchi smirked as he bowed from the stool he was sitting at.

"Well if you must ask puppy-"

"THAT'S IT!" Jonouchi shouted as he suddenly cut Seto off. "I am so sick and tired of you calling me a dog!"

"Well I'm sorry if I just happen to call things the way they are," Seto snorted. His eyes then widened as he realized he had gotten a little too caught up in the moment, but by then it was already too late to take it back.

**:WHAP:**

"Up yours jerk!" Jonouchi barked before he stomped out the diner.

Seto merely held the side of his bruised face and muttered to himself.

_'Name-calling. No name-calling.'_

**DAY THREE: May I Have This Seat**

"Well-well, if it isn't Mr. High and Mighty himself. To what do we lowly peasants owe the pleasure?" Jonouchi smirked as he bowed from the stool he was sitting at.

"Heh," Seto simpered out. He then gave Jonouchi a half smile, deciding it best to keep his response to a minimum. At this point, he wasn't sure what would set off the over temperamental teen.

Not quite expecting that response, Jonouchi eyed Seto suspiciously before he shrugged and turned back in his seat. There was obviously no point in saying anything further.

"So," Seto replied as he pulled out the stool closest to the blonde. "Is this seat taken?"

"It sure the hell is," Jonouchi snorted.

"What? There isn't anybody sitting here and you know it!" Seto exclaimed.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Well what do you think?"

"WHY YOU-"

"JONOUCHI!" the nearest waitress shouted as she overheard the two arguing boys. "Stop harassing my customers!"

Jonouchi opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything, the woman shot him a look so cold the only thing he ended up doing was shuddering. He then redirected his glare at Seto, slammed a wad of money on the counter, and stomped away.

"Man I ain't got to take this!"

**DAY FOUR May I Have This Seat part two**

"Well-well, if it isn't Mr. High and Mighty himself. To what do we lowly peasants owe the pleasure?" Jonouchi smirked as he bowed from the stool he was sitting at.

"Heh," Seto simpered out.

Jonouchi eyed the brunette for a brief moment before he shrugged and returned to his food.

"Can I sit here?" Seto asked.

"Sure," Jonouchi replied without even turning an eye.

Seto sat down and stared at the counter for a moment. Finally deciding what he wanted to say, Seto let out a sigh and turned back towards Jonouchi.

"Hey…"

"Check please!" Jonouchi shouted causing Seto to sweat.

_'Nevermind.'_

**DAY FIVE May I Have This Seat part three**

"Well-well, if it isn't Mr. High and Mighty himself. To what do we lowly peasants owe the pleasure?" Jonouchi smirked as he bowed from the stool he was sitting at.

"Heh," Seto simpered out. "Mind if I sit here."

"As if my opinion mattered to you," Jonouchi half laughed.

"It does."

"…" For a moment Jonouchi just stared at Seto with wide eyes. After a few seconds passed, his eyes softened up and he smiled. "Yeah, sure…you can sit there."

_'Now we're making some progress.'_

Seto's smirk deepened, however before he could sit down a large burly truck driver cut him off.

"Hey, I was going to sit there!" Seto protested.

"'Was_'_ being the key word here," the man sneered.

"Why you-"

"Check please!" Jonouchi shouted interrupting the angry teen. Seto looked back at the blonde helplessly and watched as he put some money down on the counter and left.

"What?" the man who had stolen Seto's seat barked. Seto had been so busy watching Jonouchi, he didn't even realize he was still hovering over the man.

"Forget it," Seto muttered crossly.

**DAY SIX May I Have This Seat part four**

"Well-well, if it isn't Mr. High and Mighty himself. To what do we lowly peasants owe the pleasure?" Jonouchi smirked as he bowed from the stool he was sitting at.

"Heh," Seto simpered. "Mind if I sit here."

"As if my opinion mattered to you."

"It does."

"…Yeah, sure…you can sit there," Jonouchi replied after a moment of thought. However, before Seto could take the seat, the same truck driver cut him off.

"F_i_ne," Seto growled as he tried to remain calm. "I'll just sit somewhere else."

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you," Jonouchi warned, but at this point, Seto was already completely pissed off.

"And why the hell not!" Seto barked. "I can sit wherever I-"

However, before he could finish his sentence Seto's chair collapsed sending him crashing to the floor.

"Because that stool is broken," Jonouchi replied with a grin.

**DAY SEVEN May I Have This Seat part five**

"Well-well, if it isn't Mr. High and Mighty himself. To what do we lowly peasants owe the pleasure?" Jonouchi smirked as he bowed from the stool he was sitting at.

"Heh," Seto simpered out. "I'm sitting here. You mind?"

"Hey. it's a free planet."

"That it is," Seto smirked. However before he could take a seat the same man thwarted him again.

"Hey, I was going to sit there!"

"'Was' being the key word here."

"Either you get out my seat, or I make you," Seto gritted lowly.

The man looked Seto up and down, and then let out a laugh. "That's funny. I don't see your name here."

"Well, how about now?" Seto shouted as he swung his brief case and smacked the man in the face. The man instantly fell out the seat, as the KC emblem was the last thing he saw before he passed out.

"Well, anyways…" Seto muttered as he dusted off his suit. He then turned towards Jonouchi only to notice he was already gone. "Puppy?"

**DAY EIGHT: Put It On My Tab**

"Well-well, if it isn't Mr. High and Mighty himself. To what do we lowly peasants owe the pleasure?" Jonouchi smirked as he bowed from the stool he was sitting at.

"Heh," Seto simpered out. He then sat at the nearest stool without even saying another word to the boy.

"So blue eyes. What can I get you?" the woman, who Seto presumed was named Jordan and owned the restaurant, asked.

"Give me whatever he's having."

"Okay, one Dr. Suess Special comin right-"

"No," Seto interrupted. "I'm not eating anything myself. I just want to pay for his meal."

Jordan blinked at Seto incredulously as her mind slowly processed what he was getting at. She then shook her head apologetically. "Well sorry but that's really not necessary. Jou-Jou gets all his meals for free."

"Really? Then why does he always ask to see the check before he leaves?" Seto questioned.

"Well he still has to sign his ticket."

"But he always leaves money behind too!"

"Yeah, well he's too sweet a boy if you ask me," Jordan chuckled. "Leavin' a tip for the other coworkers. Can't say I've ever seen anyone do that before."

After she was done talking, the woman smiled over at Jonouchi reflectively. Her smile then faded before she grabbed Seto roughly by the front of the shirt and snarled. "How do you know all that stuff anyways? Are you stalking my little Jou-Jou, because if you are-"

"What! No I'm not…well now that I think about it…"

However, before Seto could finish talking he was outside on the streets quicker then he'd come in.

"And don't think I haven't called the police you pervert!" Jordan shouted as she slammed the door behind her.

_'Tch, Americans…'_

**DAY NINE: Part-Time Job**

"Well-well, if it isn't Mr. High and Mighty himself. To what do we lowly peasants owe the pleasure?" Jonouchi smirked as he bowed from the stool he was sitting at.

"Heh," Seto simpered out. He then sat at the nearest stool without even saying another word to the boy.

"So blue eyes. What can I get you?" Jordan asked.

"Just give me whatever," Seto muttered.

"Then how about what Jou-Jou's having?" Seto merely shrugged, which was all the compliancy the woman needed.

"Hmm, so I see you work here."

"Yep," Jonouchi nodded.

"How long?"

"Mmm, well I guess a few months or so."

"Hmm," Seto murmured to himself.

"Why do you ask?" Jonouchi questioned, however before Seto could respond Jonouchi snapped out his seat and pointed at the confused brunette. "Ohh, wait I see. Suddenly it all makes sense, the reason why you're actually talking to me. You're going to rat me out to the school board, aren't you?"

"Wait what are you-"

"You just won't be happy unless you make my life miserable, huh Kaiba?" Jonouchi exclaimed as he interrupted Seto. "Well sorry I didn't get everything handed to me rich, boy! Sorry I wasn't handed my own multi-million dollar company!"

"M_u_tt," Seto growled as he felt his patience leave him.

"Well I have you know this job means a lot to me! So go ahead and tell on me! I don't give a damn!" Jonouchi continued to shout, as he didn't even seem to hear Seto's protest. "GAWDS! You make me so pissed Kaiba, I can't even think straight. Man I'm out of here!"

The internal vein in Seto's head popped as he watched Jonouchi stomp away. Why was it every time he said something to the blonde the boy got set off? Normal people didn't act this way. However, after Seto calmed down, a sudden realization hit him.

_'…Has the way I've treated Jonouchi all this time really turned his feelings towards me to such a point I can't even have a decent conversation with him? This is going to be harder then I thought.'_

**DAY TEN: Green Eggs and Spam**

"Well-well, if it isn't Mr. High and Mighty himself. To what do we lowly peasants owe the pleasure?" Jonouchi smirked as he bowed from the stool he was sitting at.

"Heh," Seto simpered out.

"So blue eyes. What can I get you?" Jordan asked.

"Just give me whatever," Seto muttered.

"Then how about what Jou-Jou's having?" Seto merely shrugged, which was all the compliancy the woman needed.

"Hmm, so I see you work here."

"Yep," Jonouchi nodded.

"How long?"

"Mmm, well I guess a few months or so."

"Hmm," Seto murmured to himself.

"Why do you ask?" Jonouchi questioned, however before Seto could respond Jonouchi snapped out his seat and pointed an accusing finger. "Ohh, wait I see. Suddenly it all makes sense, the reason why you're actually talking to me. You're going to rat me out to the school board, aren't you?"

"Oh please, like I really have enough time on my hands to sit and ponder what would be the best way to make your life miserable!" Seto huffed ignoring the fact that was exactly what he was doing. "I just asked you a simple question. It's not like you breaking the school rules really matters to me. Gawds, if you haven't noticed I got an 'after school job' too."

"Oh," Jonouchi chuckled before a bit of sweat fell from his brow and he sat back down.

"Okay!" Jordan chimed as she interrupted the two boys conversation. "One Dr. Seuss special!"

Seto stared at the plate and frowned, before he raised his head back up and looked at the smiling woman.

"Well aren't cha gonna eat it?"

"No," Seto answered flatly.

"What? Then why did you order it?"

"To get you off my back," Seto replied calmly, despite the woman's obvious rage. He then sneered as he pushed the plate towards the woman and eyed her pompously. "You didn't seriously think I was going to eat this garbage, did you? I would have to be starving before I even considered and probably still not eat this slop."

"Seto, you sure are walkin' on thin ice," Jonouchi replied as he let out a warning whistle. However, before Seto could ask what he meant, the plate was suddenly smashed into his face.

"I don't deal with people disrespectin' my lil Miyaka's cookin! You hear me blue eyes? Now march your happy ass out my diner before I remove you by force!"

**DAY Eleven Green Eggs and Spam part two**

"Okay!" the woman chimed as she set the plate in front of Seto.

Seto stared at the food and frowned, before he raised his head back up and looked at the smiling woman.

"Well aren't cha gonna eat it?"

"Sure," Seto mumbled through a slightly pale face. He then slowly took a bit of what he believed to be eggs and brought it to his mouth. After pausing for a moment, he noticed both Jordan and Jonouchi were eyeing him intently as he closed his eyes and took a bite.

"So? What do you think?" Jordan questioned brightly.

"…"

"Kaiba?"

"I think…that this stuff is actually more then half decent," Seto replied in an obviously surprised voice.

"Well that's because our cook Miyaka is the best!" Jordan laughed proudly. She then winked at Seto and walked off to help another customer.

"Wow, I got to say that I'm surprised," Jonouchi exclaimed. "I mean I really didn't think you were gonna eat that stuff."

"Well, I hate to admit it, but this stuff is actually okay."

"Hmm," Jonouchi hummed before he blinked at Seto's plate wildly.

"What?"

"Well, I know it's called the Dr. Seuss special, but quite frankly none of the food is actually suppose to be green," Jonouchi answered as he examined Seto's plate of green eggs and what probably wasn't ham.

Seto's eye twitched before a strange gagging noise sounded from him and he made a mad dash for the bathroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Jordan questioned as she made it just in time to watch Seto run off.

"Him?" Jonouchi echoed before a devious smile played it's way on his lips. He then took a bite of Seto's food and laughed. "He just can't take a joke."

**DAY TWELVE: Nice Guys Finish Last**

"Well, here's your coffee blue eyes. You sure I can't get you anything to eat?"

Seto merely nodded as he took the cup.

"Man, that sure is too bad, what with you havin all those food allergies. No wonder you look so skinny," Jordan sighed somberly. She then walked off while muttering something about feeling sorry for the brunette. Jonouchi merely gave Seto a sly look as he realized the teen was lying straight out his ass.

"So what do you need an after school job for anyways?" Seto, questioned although he already knew good and well why.

"Oh…well it's a bit complicated," Jonouchi mumbled as his voice trailed off.

"Try me."

"Well…I had to get me some wheels."

"What for? The bus is so much more practical for someone like you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jonouchi barked back.

"Waitress, I need some more cream?" Seto replied as he decided the best way to avoid the question was by ignoring it.

"Well if you must know," Jonouchi hissed as he started to calm down a little. "My lil sis Shizuka lives so far away, I hardly ever get to see her. So I thought if I could get me a car, I could visit her more often, but…"

However, Jonouchi's voice soon dropped below a whisper as the blonde focused his eyes on his plate. "My mom wouldn't let me. She kept saying that I was just gonna be a bad influence on Shizuka, and if I really cared about her I would just leave her alone."

Seto eyed Jonouchi warily not realizing he was getting caught up in the boy's somber expression again. Very rarely Seto got to see this side of the boy and for some reason it captivated him to see the blonde not spouting off like a fool.

"And you know…maybe she's right," Jonouchi half choked out as he struggled against oncoming tears. "I mean I'm just another thug, and Shizuka's got all these opportunities, I would never…"

"Oh please. The longer I sit and listen to you the more disappointed I get!" Seto droned out. Although this was his second time hearing this speech, it angered him to hear it just as much as it did the first time. "I mean I never knew you thought so little of yourself. What with the way you prance around with your ass in front of your face. Where's your self-esteem?

"Hell puppy, I do plenty of things I don't want Mokuba doing, but that doesn't make me any less of a good brother. I do everything a good brother should do. I protect and take care of Mokuba, and most importantly I love him more then anything! So as long as I do that there's no way I could be a bad influence on him! So don't sit here cryin about how you're a bad big brother cause you're making me look bad too!"

"Kaiba…" Jonouchi trailed, before he sniffed away a looming tear. "You are such a jerk."

"So I hear," Seto snorted as he took a sip of his coffee.

Jonouchi merely smiled to himself before he finally turned back towards Seto. "If I wasn't kidding myself, I would almost believe that you weren't such a bad guy."

Seto only nodded out a response.

"So whatcha being so nice to me?"

"Well, why can't I be nice to you every once in awhile?"

Jonouchi only stared at Seto before he snapped up out his seat and pointed a finger at the brunette. Seto internally groaned as he already had a feeling of where this was going. "Wait a minute! You want something from me, don't you? I mean, why else are you being so nice to me/ I bet this has something to do with Yuugi, right? Well, you leave my best friend alone you creep! Always obssessin' over getting back at him for doin nothing but teaching your sorry ass what it means to lose. Well forget it! I'm not fallin for it! Get a new hobby you damn jerk!"

Seto didn't even bat an eye this time as he listened to Jonouchi stomp out the diner. He then took another sip of his coffee and shrugged. "Well, this coffee is actually pretty good."

**DAY THIRTEEN: Nice Guys Finish Last part two**

"If I wasn't kidding myself, I would almost believe that I can actually have a decent conversation with you." Jonouchi half laughed. "So whatcha being so nice to me for?"

"Because for once you're not barking off like an idiot."

**DAY FOURTEEN: Nice Guys Finish Last part three**

"So whatcha being so nice to me for?"

"Because I'm trying to seduce you, and get into your pants."

**DAY FIFTEEN: Nice Guys Finish Last part four**

"So whatcha being so nice to me for?"

"Nice! How on earth would anyone one be able to be nice to a stubborn, half ass, over tempered, antsy little mutt like you!" Seto thundered as he slammed his coffee cup down.

Jonouchi blinked back at the boy wildly obviously not sure what had set him off. He then felt a bit of sweat fall from his brow as he watched Seto stomp out the diner while shouting something about some things being too impossible to conquer.

**DAY SIXTEEN: Need a Lift**

"So whatcha being so nice to me for?"

"Nice," Seto snorted. "Just because I'm talking to you dose not mean I'm being nice."

"Heh. Figures I was givin' you too much credit," Jonouchi half laughed. He then grew silent for a moment before he smiled to himself. "So then let me ask you another question. What are you doin here anyways? I know it ain't because the fine dining."

Seto let out a dry laugh before he set his coffee cup down and finally looked at Jonouchi. "Well you got that right. I sure wouldn't be here by choice. Then again, what can I do when my limo breaks down in front of your run down little diner?"

"Somehow I knew that was the reason," Jonouchi laughed. "Well I suppose you'll just be waitin' here for awhile for ride, what with traffic being so bad at this hour."

"Yeah…"

"Not unless…" Jonouchi started before his voice trailed off.

Seto looked up at Jonouchi expectantly before he realized the boy's cheeks were a light shade of pink. "Not unless you want a ride home from me."

"I guess I wouldn't die if I did," Seto replied.

"Well then, I'm leavin' now, so you can either sit here and keep nursing that empty cup, or you can pay your bill and get goin," Jonouchi exclaimed as he slapped Seto on the back and walked off.

Seto only internally smirked although his stoic expression didn't show it. He then set his money on the counter and followed behind him.

_'Ahh, finally some progress.'_

**To be continued…**

Sorry for pullin your legs in the last chapter, but did you honestly really think I would end it all so soon. Heck no! I'm having way too much fun torturing you-er I mean writing this fic! I mean there was no way I would end the story without the Sure Thing/Groundhogs Day signature scene of repeats! I mean who would write a fic about a time paradox, without doing something like this!

Oh and yes I appreciate and enjoy everyone's suggestions and theories on why and how this is happening, but I've already decided on a logical (well maybe not so logical) explanation as to what is going on even before I started writing this fic. Some of you have been REALLY close, but no one has quite hit the nail with the hammer yet. I guess you guys can keep guessing, but I'm not going to tell you if you're right. You'll just have to keep reading to find out.

:Grins Evilly:

Oh I do enjoy being me! HOHOHOHOHOHO!

Yep, so now that I got my favorite part out of the way, I am now faced with the impossible and tiresome task of cleaning up my mess. I mean besides my explanation as to what and why this is all going on, I really didn't put a lot of thought as to how I'm actually going to hook these two bozos up! Oh well, I'm sure I'll think of something (hopefully). Yeah, I'm really bad about this. Honestly this is the part I always get stumped at when writing my fics, but in the end I always persevere! Right now the wheels in my psychotic brain are turning, so with that last note, I'm off to start the next chapter!

Thanks again for the great reviews and incite, and as usual I would so enjoy seeing you're appreciation through many lovely reviews! Ja ne!

**Attention all raving Yugioh fans bordering on a possibly clinical obsession: **

Currently I'm in the process of making a Yugioh doujinshi website. That's another thing that has been consuming my time recently. MAAAN it takes so LOOOOOOooooOOOng to scan those things! One manga on average takes 2 hours to scan and then convert over to my site, and that's just on average! My longest doujin is over 80 pages long so that's going to take me forever to scan (I'm purposely putting that one off).

Anyways, besides just havin doujinshi's I have some other fun stuff on my site. Such as quizzes, comedy section, quotes, and so forth, however there's this one section I wanted to do but have been stuck on.

Let me put it this way. Have any of you ever heard a song on the radio and thought to yourself, "Hey that song reminds me of my favorite Yugioh character"? Well have you? Anybody…somebody…I'm not the only who does that…am I? Well for those of you out there who say "HELL YEAH! I have taken my fandom to that extreme of a level and I'm damn proud!" then I'm talking to you.

I'm looking for theme songs for all the Yugioh characters. So far I have a few, but it doesn't matter if more then one character has more than one song. There are so many songs out there that remind me of my favorite anime characters! So if any of you have ideas, when you review could you please share them with me?

Of course I will give you full credit, and when I get around to finishing my site, I will personally send you a link to it! I also plan on postin the link on my fanfiction account page for anyone else that's interested in seeing it.

So, yeah. Just give me the title of the song and the name of the artist/artists and I'll take care of the rest. I do want to mention that I'm lookin for theme songs for each character individually. I'm not really looking for any relationships songs. Considering that the show doesn't really have any strong proof for love relationships, I don't want to dig for songs. I mean unless there one's that are pretty obvious. Such as Seto and Mokuba and Jou and Shizuka (as siblings), or Jou and Mai (I think that one's pretty obvious), and maybe even Yugi and Anzu/Anzu and Yami (that might even be digging deep). Sure I love all the Yaoi pairings, but I'm going to honestly say I don't think Kazuki Takhashi intended to make any of his characters gay, no matter how hard I would like to argue all the gayness and suggestiveness I've seen on that show!

So anways, I just want to say thanks in advance! I'm really curious as to what other fans think of all the characters! It's time to dig deep and analyze all the characters and find their perfect songs!


	5. Just a Walk in the Park

YAY! I updated again! I know, I know, you guys are probably thinkin 'took her long enough,' but what can I say besides…eh-heh :Sweats:

Yeah, so thanks for all the great reviews! They really lifted up my spirits, what with me being all burnt out from school. I just finished my last test yesterday. It was a lab exam too. YARGH! I hate those things. I had to study all these pics, and I sat and looked at a computer for so long, when I got up my back and butt hurt! I was looking at slides and pics for like 5 hours! But it's over now, so I only have semester test to look forward to now (;.;….Nooo!)

So point being, I just want to say thanks. Also special thanks to Mysticjunebugs and HellsEternalFlame for the song submissions. Actually, 'Numb' was one of the songs I picked for Seto myself (Hey what can I say? Great minds think alike). I friggin love Linkin Park! I think some other of their songs fit some of the characters too. Oh, and of course thanks to my Beta Dutchess Murasaki.

Umm, I don't have much else to say, besides thanx and enjoy the chapter. Yeah, things are finally going to be moving along.

**Disclaimer:** Eh…too burnt out to think of anything witty. I don't own stuff…so yeah, rawr…

**That's What Makes the World Go Round and Round**

Chp5 Just a Walk in the Park

**:Recap: **

"So whatcha being so nice to me for?"

"Nice," Seto snorted. "Just because I'm talking to you does not mean I'm being nice."

"Heh. Figures I was givin' you too much credit," Jonouchi half laughed. He then grew silent for a moment before he smiled to himself. "So then let me ask you another question. What are you doin here anyways? I know it ain't because the fine dining."

Seto let out a dry laugh before he set his coffee cup down and finally looked at Jonouchi. "Well you got that right. I sure wouldn't be here by choice. Then again, what can I do when my limo breaks down in front of your run down little diner?"

"Somehow I knew that was the reason," Jonouchi laughed. "Well I suppose you'll just be waitin' here for awhile for ride, what with traffic being so bad at this hour."

"Yeah…"

"Not unless…" Jonouchi started before his voice trailed off.

Seto looked up at Jonouchi expectantly before he realized the boy's cheeks were a light shade of pink. "Not unless you want a ride home from me."

"I guess I wouldn't die if I did," Seto replied.

"Well then, I'm leavin' now, so you can either sit here and keep nursing that empty cup, or you can pay your bill and get goin," Jonouchi exclaimed as he slapped Seto on the back and walked off.

Seto only internally smirked although his stoic expression didn't show it. He then set his money on the counter and followed behind him.

_'Ahh, finally some progress.'_

**:End of Recap:**

Seto held his throbbing brow as the sadly reoccurring pain crept its way back into his head. He then rolled a sapphire eye at his snarling companion before he began to wonder where Jonouchi had suddenly picked up the "taxi-driver pissed" language from. After letting out an irritated sound, Seto reached in his pocket and silently cursed. '_How could I have forgotten my cell phone?_

"STUPID PIECE OF CRAP!" the infuriated blonde wailed! He then let out a bloodcurdling scream as the hood of his car slammed on his oh-so-tender fingers. "WHY FOR THE LOVE-where are you going?"

"Home," Seto muttered as he walked off without even giving the heated Jonouchi a second glance. Jonouchi felt his anger rise and was just about to flick Seto off behind his back before the taller teen stopped in his tracks causing the sandy haired boy to blink back at him questionably.

"If you want a ride home, follow me."

"Oh and how do you intend to give me a ride home without a car? Are you going to carry me on your back?" Jonouchi chortled.

"Don't be stupid," Seto hissed.

"Well if you're headed for the station, then you're out of luck. The nearest station is about a mile away and it is probably so packed we would never-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Seto snapped as he finally turned back around to face Jonouchi. "We're going to walk to my house, and when we get there, I'll give you a ride home. I don't want to have to owe you any favors. Even if you're sad attempt was only half assed."

"WHAT?" Jonouchi thundered, however just before he was about to explode Jonouchi let out a heavy breath and smiled back at Seto smugly. "Well Mr. Genius. If you haven't noticed, your house is about a twenty-minute drive in that direction, making it about an hour walk! So I think I'm better off just walking to the station."

"Not if we take a shortcut."

"Shortcut?" Jonouchi echoed back. He then frowned at the overconfident look on Seto's face.

"See that park over there. If we just cut through it, it leads straight towards my house. It's only about a twenty-minute walk if we go that way. Then again if you just prefer to sit here and whine, that's fine with me. However, it looks like it's about to rain-"

"Fine, we'll try it your way," Jonouchi huffed as he walked towards the direction of the park, leaving the self-righteous looking Seto behind.

**:Next Scene:**

"Wow! This playground looks just like the one Shizuka and I use to play at!" Jonouchi exclaimed. He then raced over to the swing set and plopped in the sturdiest-looking seat.

"What are you doing? We don't have time for this!" Seto exclaimed as he stomped over towards the swinging Jonouchi.

"What? You got something better to do this late at night?"

"Well I can think of plenty of better things to do with my time besides swinging around like a four-year-old," Seto snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. However, Jonouchi was too busy laughing to even hear the irritated teen.

"Fine, then I'm just leaving you," Seto muttered as he started to walk away. "Gawds, you act like you've never seen a park before."

"Well sure I have, all the time, but it's not like I'm gonna play on them. People would think I look like a chump swinging around like a four-year-old."

"And you don't look like one now?"

"Well first of all, you ain't people. You would have to have feelings to be one of those, and secondly, I always look like a chump to you, so whatever," Jonouchi shrugged.

"I don't have time for this," Seto growled.

"You know the swing is my favorite part about the park. You can get so high up!" Jonouchi shouted as he ignored Seto's remark. He then kicked his legs up even higher for one last swing before he dragged his feet against the ground in order to slow his momentum to a stop. He then looked over at the agitated Seto and grinned. "I don't know what it is about it. I guess I just think it's so cool that no matter how low you get to the ground and how far backwards you move, you always manage to fly right back up again, and it's always higher then the first time. Just kind of reminds me of my life. You know what I'm talkin' 'bout?"

Upon hearing Jonouchi's words, something within Seto's chest internally twisted. However, he expertly hid the tight feeling by closing his eyes and sneering at the boy. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, you're the only one around," Jonouchi half laughed as he looked at the ground and kicked up a bit of sand with his feet.

"Aren't there professionals who get paid for this sort of thing?"

"Heh, jerk," Jonouchi chuckled. He then stared back up at Seto and smiled. "So tell me Kaiba. What's your favorite part of the park?"

A bit of sweat fell from Jonouchi's brow as Seto just stared at him with a comatose expression. A long silence then followed while Seto looked through Jonouchi as though he hadn't heard him.

"Don't sit here and look at me like you've never played in a park before. You were a kid once before too," Jonouchi griped.

"Not for a very long time," Seto muttered sullenly.

"What?"

"That." Seto replied quickly as he pointed behind the boy.

"The jungle gym?" Jonouchi exclaimed. He then looked back at Seto and started to laugh. "Sorry, but I just don't see someone like you playin' on one of those. I mean you're almost as tall as the thing."

"Not when I was four you dolt!" Seto spat back.

"Oh yeah…" Jonouchi chuckled nervously before he decided it best to change the subject. "So why is that your favorite?"

"Well," Seto sighed. He then paused for a moment before he gave Jonouchi an arrogant smirk. "It's the highest point on the whole playground."

Jonouchi almost fell out his swing, before he lowered his head and nodded it tensely. "Oh, I should have known. Even when you were a kid you always wanted to be on top. Way to take the fun out of, well, fun."

"Keh," Seto chortled before he redirected his gaze towards the gymnasium. "Yeah, I liked being at the highest spot of the playground. All the other kids and I use to race to see who could get there first and I would always win."

"Blargh," Jonouchi groaned, obviously not impressed by Seto's insistent need to compete.

However, Seto had gotten too caught up in his memory to notice. "Then I would just sit there for hours…I liked being there. Because when you're on top…higher then everyone else…no one can reach you. No one can touch you. You're completely safe."

"Kaiba…" Jonouchi murmured as he stared up at Seto through soft honey eyes.

However the sound of the boy's voice instantly snapped Seto out of his daze, as he glared back down at Jonouchi and frowned. "Let's go."

"Umm, okay," Jonouchi whispered. Suddenly after hearing Seto's speech, Jonouchi had lost all his will to defy the brunette.

**:Next Scene:**

"So how did you find out about this shortcut?" Jonouchi questioned.

Seto opened his mouth to answer before he stopped himself. He then looked over at the blonde huddled tightly against his jacket as though it would save him from the wailing wind. "Why are you so intent on nosing around in my personal business?"

"Because I'm bored!" Jonouchi mewled much in the way a defiant child would.

"Not my problem," Seto shrugged ignoring the fact that he thought Jonouchi had a comical and slightly appealing pout on his face.

"Humph," Jonouchi snorted back as he stuck his tongue out the moment Seto turned his gaze away from him.

"Well, Mokuba and I just came here a lot when we were younger," Seto finally responded. Jonouchi blinked back at the teen questionably, wondering why the brunet had suddenly decided to answer him. Little did he know, Seto was forcing himself to engage in something he hated to do most – small talk.

"So you two played at this park?"

"Yeah…"

"Shizuka and I played at the park all the time too. Then, after she moved away…I never played at another one again."

"…" Seto stared at the sullen Jonouchi silently before noting that the boy's features were darkening to about the same color of his dimming eyes. Seto had seen this scene before and wasn't sure he liked the feeling he got when he saw it.

"Something about seein' all the families at the park started to eat at me," Jonouchi continued, as he didn't seem to notice a pair of icy blue eyes locked on him.

"Really…" Seto muttered quietly as he finally tore his face away and looked in front of himself indifferently. '_Tell me about it._'

"I remember when my family use to do that," Jonouchi half laughed.

"Hmm…" Seto murmured back as he narrowed his eyes onto nothing. '_The past_.'

"Did yours?" Jonouchi questioned. He then felt his anger rise as he balled his fist up and clenched his teeth together.

"What's so funny?" Jonouchi exclaimed, as he could no longer take the sounds of Seto's cold cynic cackle.

"Yeah, like Gozaburo would take us to a park," Seto chortled as he brought a hand to his face as though it would subdue his chuckles. "He had better things to do with his time. Besides, if he knew Mokuba and I was sneaking off to play here, he would have torn this place down and claimed it was an obstruction of our better used time!"

"Oh. So you guys came here behind his back," Jonouchi purred. Seto's laughs instantly halted, but before he could make a move to protest, he was slapped gruffly on the back.

"Heh. When I asked you that question, I meant your real parents. I kind of figured Gozaburo wouldn't take you to no park. I don't really know much about the guy, but from what I can tell, he was more of a jerk than you!"

"…"

'_That man…_'

"You know I bet when you use to runaway from home you would take this same route."

"Runaway?" Seto blinked as he was suddenly pulled from his half musings. '_How did you know_?'

"Don't be ridiculous," Seto snorted as he expertly hid his surprise. "What makes you think I ran away from home?"

Jonouchi merely gave the brunette a questionably giddy smirk before he preoccupied himself with kicking up a clod of dirt. "Well, believe it or not. You're not the only one who has a jerk off father."

'_What?_'

"So I just figured you ran away like I use to do."

Seto was silent for a moment, before he let out a salty laugh. "Running away from your problems is pointless."

"I know," Jonouchi sighed as he lowered his gaze slightly towards the ground. However despite the somber air around him the blonde still had a goofy smile plastered across his face. "But sometimes, facing your problems can get to be too tough. Especially when you feel like you're all alone. I know it was dumb to run away. Especially since they always managed to find me, or when my father stopped caring to call the police, I eventually realized I had nowhere else to go and ended up just going back…"

'_Nowhere to turn…_'

"But it didn't matter. Running away even for just a little while, I always felt like I was free. Free from the pressures of that man!"

'_Get out of my head_!'

"You know, you're kind of lucky now that I think about it," Seto's felt his apprehension rise at this statement, but decided it best to ignore the fact Jonouchi was chuckling while he talked in an almost chilling way.

"At least Gozaburo wasn't your real dad. He didn't have any blood ties to you or Mokuba, but what about my dad? Why does he hate me so much?"

'_I had no idea how much you and I…_'

"My mom…my mom's the same way too. She doesn't outright say it, but I know how she feels. You see, she hates my father, and then she always tells me I remind her of him. I guess that's why she didn't want to take me when they split up. I would have just been a painful reminder to her of him. I guess cause we kind of look alike, or that's what I figured at first, but then…"

'_Go on…_'

Suddenly the boy's smile disappeared as Jonouchi's once energetic eyes began to dim and gloss over. "The last time I talked to her she said something to me that I can never forget. She told me that I'm no different then him, and when I grow up, I'll be just like him."

'_Like that man…_'

"I don't…I don't want to be like him. I couldn't live with myself if I did…" Jonouchi spat out furiously as he clenched his fist tightly together. He was then surprised by the sound of Seto's voice.

"Then don't," the brunette replied just before the color briefly flushed out his face.

'_Shit! Did I say that out loud_?'

After recovering from his sudden slip of the mouth, Seto let out a tired breath as he realized he had no choice but to follow up on his statement. "I…I don't think I'm ever going to be able to erase the scars that Gozaburo carved in me, and I'm not stupid. I know what people say behind my back. That I'm just as ruthless as my father, but that does not mean I'm like him. Even though he rubbed a bit of himself on me I will never be like that man! I refuse to! I am who I make myself, and don't you forget it!"

"Kaiba…" Jonouchi whispered softly.

"Plus there's a difference between me and him…and I'm sure it's the same thing that makes you different then your father."

"Yeah…they don't have family and friends that love them," Jonouchi exclaimed eagerly. Proud by the fact that he and Seto were on the same page.

"Did I say that?" Seto muttered.

"No, but you were going to," Jonouchi smiled as he poked Seto in the shoulder. This only caused the young CEO to snort and push Jonouchi's hand away.

'_So what if I was_!'

"Yeah, I got Shizuka and Yugi, and Honda, and Anzu, and everybody else…and you got Mokuba and…"

"We're here," Seto replied calmly although his quick interruptive response revealed something other than casualty.

Jonouchi narrowed an eye on Seto before he turned towards the direction Seto was pointing at and chuckled. "Heh. No matter how many times I see your mansion Kaiba, I can't help but wonder…"

Seto raised a brow towards the blonde, and smirked as he recognized the gleam of awe and envy shining within the bedazzled teen's eyes.

"Wonder what?"

However, the stunned expression soon faded from Jonouchi's face and was quickly replaced with a chestier grin and a spark of amber mischief.

"What could the guy possibly be compensating for?"

"Why you-"

Seto clenched his teeth, and was about to retaliate out a defense before an earsplitting crash rattled the air around them.

"Katsuya!" Seto hissed lowly.

"What?"

"Let go of me!" Upon realizing the sudden compromising position he was in, Jonouchi let out a yelp and jumped out of Seto's arms.

"Man, I think I should stop calling you a puppy and start calling you a chicken," Seto chuckled as he watched Jonouchi's cheeks turn a deep shade of red. "It was just a bit of thunder, nothing to be afraid of."

"YEAH!" Jonouchi blurted before he ducked his head back down and spoke lowly. "Well, you know what usually follows after thunder."

"Rain," Seto groaned as a sudden down pour ravished the two teens.

**:Next Scene:**

"Man! I'm soaked! And I think I-ACHOO!"

"Hmm," Seto murmured before he looked back at Jonouchi.

"What?" Jonouchi exclaimed as he tried to read Seto's strange expression but failed.

"I guess I can't have you in my limo all wet like that," Seto replied. Jonouchi merely blinked, surprised and almost in denial that Seto was actually capable of caring about the blonde's welfare.

"You would ruin the interior."

"Jeez. I'm so glad for your concern," Jonouchi drawled out as he berated himself for his wishful and naïve thoughts.

"Heh," Seto sneered. However the next thing he did had the blonde so startled he couldn't help but lose his balance, and fall over backwards. What other response would anyone expect when their biggest rival suddenly decided to turn on them and step only centimeters from their face?

"You want me to show some concern?" Seto smiled as he caught Jonouchi in a half embrace right before he fell. Jonouchi was now left gaping at Seto through wide eyes, as he had no idea how to react to Seto's bizarre behavior and even queerer smirk. Now only millimeters from his face, Jonouchi's body tensed up as Seto's lips curled in an almost malicious way.

"Why don't you take a shower first?" Seto commanded in a dim almost sultry tone.

"WHAT?" Jonouchi blurted. He then internally cursed himself as he could only imagine what shade of pink his face was now. "Uhh…I…you don't mean-why the hell would I -"

"And then I'll find you some dry clothes to borrow," Seto replied as he finally released his grip on Jonouchi. However, by that point the blonde's legs had melted into jelly, as the boy slightly wobbled before Seto grabbed his arm and steadied him.

"Oh! Uhhh…" Jonouchi started, as he found himself no longer able to look Seto in the eyes. "Sure. Of course that's what you meant."

"What else did you think I was talking about?" Seto blinked before he walked off just in time to hide a superior smirk.

_'Hah, and so the puppy falls deeper into my trap.'_

**:Next Scene:**

"You look ridiculous."

"Hey! It's not my fault I can't fit your clothes!" Jonouchi retaliated as he attempted roll back the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing. However once Jonouchi managed to roll one sleeve up and move on to the next one, the sleeve would only roll back down, and obstruct him. "Couldn't you have found some smaller clothes?"

"Hmm, I suppose Mokuba's clothes would have been more suitable for someone of your stature," Seto hummed as he leaned his chin against his hand and gave Jonouchi one of his winning Kaiba smiles.

"What are you trying to say?" Jonouchi barked as he ignored the arrogant smirk.

"That you're not man enough to fit my clothes."

"THAT'S IT!"

A loud clap of thunder sounded the air, causing the once infuriated teen to jump up and then shrink back into the nearest seat.

"You know for someone who tries acting so tough, you sure do get easily frightened," Seto laughed, earning a not so friendly hand gesture from the trembling Jonouchi.

'_Hmm, maybe I should cut out all this banter. Teasing him definitely isn't going to win him over. Then again, it's just so much…fun._'

"Man the weather has gotten really bad," Jonouchi chuckled out nervously as another rumbling screech echoed throughout Seto's large and empty mansion.

"I know. That's why I think it's best that you wait here awhile for the weather to die down before I call for my driver to take you home," Seto replied. "Don't want to put you in any danger."

"Heh, for a moment there you almost sounded concerned," Jonouchi chortled.

"So do you want a drink to warm you up?"

"Sure! How about a Scotch Toddy?"

"You know alcohol really doesn't warm you up. It actually constricts the blood causing the body to lose heat more rapidly. The alcohol opens up the vessels in the skin exposing the heat in the blood to the environment-"

"Just some of that tea you're drinking would be nice 'Mr. Know it All Asshole'."

Seto merely smirked before he got up and got Jonouchi a cup. He then sat back down before he stared down into his own cup emptily.

'_Now what should I do? I finally got the puppy exactly where I want him, and now my mind goes blank! Also I think I'm starting to feel…_'

"Heh…haha."

"What's so funny?" Seto questioned sternly.

"Well I just had a thought," Jonouchi smiled as he fiddled with the edge of his cup.

"And?"

"Well, I just was thinkin' that you were the last person I thought I would be spending my Valentine's Day with."

"Oh, and did you have someone else in mind?" Seto questioned as a devilish smirk played onto his lips.

"Well…uh…actually," Jonouchi stammered out numbly. This only caused Seto's grin to deepen.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Seto echoed in an almost mock tone.

"Why don't you have any plans?"

"Why should I?" Seto replied frigidly.

"WHY SHOULD YOU?" Jonouchi shouted before he regained his composure and gave Seto a glare of irritation. "Because you're rich, smart, good-looking, and powerful. Sure you have personality issues, but there are plenty of shallow or delusional girls out there who could over look that stuff." (Of course I don't mean all us Kaiba fangirls. We're not delusional or shallow. We just know Seto is better then all of that. I'm not delusional damn it!)

"So you're saying that if you were in my shoes, you would handle things better?"

"Like hell I would," Jonouchi chortled as his chest began to swell with pride. "I would have me a whole harem."

"Of girls…" Seto murmured before he looked back at Jonouchi deviously. "Or maybe guys?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jonouchi snapped back. However, by the time he turned towards Seto the brunette was already on him as he nearly pinned Jonouchi into the closest wall.

"You know what I mean," Seto hissed, piercing blue eyes boring their way into Jonouchi's soul.

"I-uh…" Jonouchi trailed as he avoided all eye contact with the hovering brunette. This greatly surprised Seto as he didn't expect Jonouchi to act so submissively. However, despite his suspicions, Seto was not about to let this opportunity pass him.

"You know, I know about your little secret."

"Secret!" Jonouchi blurted his desperation apparent in both his voice and his eyes. "What secret?"

"You know. The one you've been trying so hard to hide from everyone."

"I-I'm not sure what you mean."

Seto let out a slightly aggravated breath as he realized Jonouchi still intended on playing stupid. "The way you feel about a certain guy."

'_The guy I'll make you forget about_!'

"…" Jonouchi didn't say anything although his dazed tawny eyes remained completely frozen onto Seto. A mixed wave of emotions now darned the face of the boy petrified underneath him. Fear, denial, shame, helplessness, and something else the other couldn't quite make out. It was almost too much for Seto to take in as he suddenly felt himself overcome by a familiar urge.

"I-humph!" Jonouchi gasped just before Seto attacked his mouth.

A surging heat immediately struck the impulsive teen as some unknown region of Seto's mind took over. Before he knew it he was ravishing the lips of the boy below him. Never before had he tasted something so delicious. The flavor of the other was almost enchanting if not downright intoxicating!

Eyes fixated on Jonouchi's shocked expression, Seto couldn't help but smirk when Jonouchi slightly recovered and his eyes slowly fell shut with pleasure. The thought of this only pushed Seto's nerves to a whole new level. Nothing thrilled the power crazed CEO more than conquering another conquest, taming another wild beast, subduing another opponent.

However, never before did the agonies of defeat, that Seto was notorious for crushing into his foes, taste so good… Now the boy could only imagine what the rest of Jonouchi's mouth tasted like. If only he could get the boy to bend to his will further. However, the moment was short lived as a shrieking sound cackled into the air.

Upon hearing the thunder, Jonouchi was pulled out of whatever daze Seto had enchanted him with, and forced himself to fall over backwards out his seat. Seto caught the wall in front of him in order to prevent the painful looking fall the confused looking boy below him had taken. After numbly rubbing his head, the color returned to Jonouchi's face as he turned a deep shade of red.

"I-I have to go!" He shouted as he immediately picked himself off the ground and dashed off.

Seto made a move to catch Jonouchi, but realized the folly of his ways too late. Upon letting go of the wall Seto lost his balance and came crashing to the floor below him.

**:Next Scene:**

_"Everybody loves somebody sometime _

_Everybody falls in love somehow _

_Something in your kiss just told me _

_That sometime is now…" _

Seto muttered something intangible under his breath before he turned his alarm off. He then fell back into his bed and groaned.

What the hell was I thinking? How could I just attack Jonouchi like that without any kind of plan? It was almost as though my mind was taken over by a whole different person!

'_Then again, it did work out…Still, that was poor planning on my part, but…but what about Jonouchi's reaction. I definitely didn't expect him to give into me so easily after I did something so irresponsible. Sure if I had thought things out a little better, I could have eventually gotten him where I wanted, but still…he didn't even try to fight back…why didn't he? Doesn't he hate me_?'

Seto blinked up at his ceiling in confusion as he realized the dead end his thoughts had left him at.

'_I never thought Jonouchi to be easy. Sure I was surprised to find out that he likes guys, but still…what was it about last night that I touched on that made him succumb to me so easily_?'

"I have to figure it out!" Seto shouted as he finally sat back up. "Whatever it may be is the key to winning this game with him. What was it that I could have said to him?"

Seto was silent for a moment as his mind began to replay the dialogue of the night before. "Actually I said a lot of things to him last night, and he said a lot too. Mostly deep feelings about his love for his sister, and then thoughts about his parents…his thoughts on his mom…and his dad…I had no idea that he had it so rough. Hearing him talk, almost made me feel as though…"

'_He was talking about me_.'

"Argh! This is not the time to be thinking about this kind of stuff! It's only making me feel-"

'_Confused_.'

"Constantly having to repeat this day has got me thinking too much about unimportant things. I have too much time on my hands! Yes, plenty of time to finish what I started with Jonouchi!"

It was this thought that caused Seto to inadvertently touch is own lips.

'_Now I know for sure that the first kiss I experienced in my dreams was nothing. I mean sure I guessed that a kiss from my dreams would be different than reality, but I was almost certain I would have been completely disgusted by the actual act of kissing a real guy. Now I know how wrong I was. However, the kiss from last night far exceeded my expectations. It was so much more…surreal. Just imagine how much more my dream would have been surpassed had I not let him get away! Had I gone all the way and returned the favor…_'

Seto shuddered at the thought as over stimulation began to cloud his mind. He then felt a smile play on his lips as he finally removed his fingers from his mouth. "Hmm, just you wait because tonight, I'm going to claim my prize and make you mine, Jonouchi Katsuya."

**To be continued…**

Yes, and he will. I know, Momo is a tease, but I promise you guys will get to see what you want in the very soon to come future! The problem is how much can Momo get away with without pissing off Ahah…smut chapters. I love them. They don't require too much _mental_ thought. All that thought comes from a part of my body that ain't exactly my mind.

:Sweats Again:

Yeah, the last chapter was so humor concentrated, you know the serious scenes were coming up. I love humor romances, but romance still falls along the lines of 'baby mamma drama' (well at least really good ones), so get ready for some real serious stuff. I need to think about closing this story up now…but I think I will guesstimate and say that this fic will be ten chapters, at the most!

Oh and Jou's little Green Hyundai. Heehee, every time I write a fic, I always put a lil' bit of Momo in the story. Yeah, that broke down rust bucket bears a closer resemblance to a certain authoress' Green lil Hyundai accent. The thing is a piece of crap but I love her. I even named my car. I call her Jagayoung. It's such an orginal name. It means "my car" in Korean (forgive the horrible spelling, but Koreans don't have Romanji, so it's hard to translate things into English romanization). I'm getting a new car next year, but I will really miss her. Yeah, like the saying goes, people are a lot like their cars (or is that pets? Oh gawds no. I have a stupid-retarded garbage disposal eating Chihuahua/Mini Doberman mutt, that I love to hate him). So yeah, my car is broke, small, sounds pathetic when she honks, and easily cuts people off in traffic. That's me all the way baby!

Also, for any of you who might have been confused about that whole scene where Seto was talking to Jou about taking a shower. Well, I heard in Japan, people normally take showers right before they have sex (what's the point when they are just gonna get dirty again :) So basically Jou misunderstood Seto's intentions (or did he).

Umm, so what to say. Yeah, semester test comin up so the next chapter might take awhile to come out. I actually need to study. I have too many border line grades (blargh). Also, I've been working on my site. It's about 85 percent done. I guess I'm going to leave some stuff under construction and just release it before I get everything done. Problem is, I'm still looking for a new web host. I'm looking for someone who allows some-cough-adult content. Tripod does, but they give so lil bandwith, especially since this is mostly an image site, lots of bandwith is important so my site won't get shut down every month for exceeding my limit! I want unlimited bandwith, but all the sites I've looked at so far that do that, won't allow the adult material so I'm still looking. If all else fails I'll just keep with Tripod. If anyone has suggestions, I'm all ears.

Besides that, I only want to say thanks for reading my little ficcu. I hope you enjoyed it, and as always, your reviews and thoughts are always appreciated. Oh and speaking of thoughts, I'm in a weird fruity mood, so when you guys review would you tell me what your favorite fruit is? I think at the end of every chapter I'm gonna ask a dumb question like this. Why? Because I'm dumb ;P

**Attention all raving Yugioh fans bordering on a possibly clinical obsession: **

Currently I'm in the process of making a Yugioh doujinshi website. That's another thing that has been consuming my time recently. MAAAN it takes so LOOOOOOooooOOOng to scan those things! One manga on average takes 2 hours to scan and then convert over to my site, and that's just on average! My longest doujin is over 80 pages long so that's going to take me forever to scan (I'm purposely putting that one off).

Anyways, besides just havin doujinshi's I have some other fun stuff on my site. Such as quizzes, comedy section, quotes, and so forth, however there's this one section I wanted to do but have been stuck on.

Let me put it this way. Have any of you ever heard a song on the radio and thought to yourself, "Hey that song reminds me of my favorite Yugioh character"? Well have you? Anybody…somebody…I'm not the only who does that…am I? Well for those of you out there who say "HELL YEAH! I have taken my fandom to that extreme of a level and I'm damn proud!" then I'm talking to you.

I'm looking for theme songs for all the Yugioh characters. So far I have a few, but it doesn't matter if more then one character has more than one song. There are so many songs out there that remind me of my favorite anime characters! So if any of you have ideas, when you review could you please share them with me?

Of course I will give you full credit, and when I get around to finishing my site, I will personally send you a link to it! I also plan on postin the link on my fanfiction account page for anyone else that's interested in seeing it.

So, yeah. Just give me the title of the song and the name of the artist/artists and I'll take care of the rest. I do want to mention that I'm lookin for theme songs for each character individually. I'm not really looking for any relationships songs. Considering that the show doesn't really have any strong proof for love relationships, I don't want to dig for songs. I mean unless there one's that are pretty obvious. Such as Seto and Mokuba and Jou and Shizuka (as siblings), or Jou and Mai (I think that one's pretty obvious), and maybe even Yugi and Anzu/Anzu and Yami (that might even be digging deep). Sure I love all the Yaoi pairings, but I'm going to honestly say I don't think Kazuki Takhashi intended to make any of his characters gay, no matter how hard I would like to argue all the gayness and suggestiveness I've seen on that show!

So anways, I just want to say thanks in advance! I'm really curious as to what other fans think of all the characters! It's time to dig deep and analyze all the characters and find their perfect songs!

p.s Gots lots of Seto and Yami songs. I'm really looking for some Yuugi, Jou, and Ryou songs now, but anything you submit is welcomed!


	6. Caught Up

Guess who's back! Back again. Momo's back! Tell a friend!

:Starts doin the runnin man until she trips and falls over backwards:

So did anybody forget about me yet? Yeah, it has been awhile, and I have a perfectly good excuse…Okay, maybe not a good one, but I do have an excuse (please don't hate me). For most of the summer I didn't really have any Internet. I was stayin with my mom, who was cool enough to get cable modem installed on my brother's PC. However, I didn't have a long enough cable to reach the box in my brother's room. So, I was basically screwed, and rather than wrestle with my brother for Internet privileges, I just dropped it. I mean, I could have used a dial up provider, but I didn't want to pay for one. I'm a poor broke student, plus I've survived without the Internet over the summer just find in the past.

Yes, during the summer I'm always working, so even if I did have the Internet readily accessible, I probably wouldn't have written any new chapters anyways. It was also my last summer in my hometown, seeing that I'm graduating and moving, so I spent a lot of time with my family and friends this year. So that's my semi-solid excuse!

On the upside, I'm back at school, so I have my OWN internet (LAN baby), but on the downside, I'm back at school! Which I suppose has become the pain in the bottom rears for many of the people reading this author's note. I will admit, I thought about not finishing this story, but then I read all of your wonderful reviews, and I started to think, "hey I do have an ending planned out", so I just have to finish it! I also really enjoy this fic!

So anyways, I'm sure you are probably all sick of my drabble. What you really want to read is the chapter you waited 3 months for. Eh-heh :sweats: I can finish up my babble at the end of this fic.

As always thanks to my wonderful beta Dutchess Murasaki who might have thought I died, but didn't give up hope. Also, thanks for the great reviews, and support, and I hope too many of you haven't given up on this fic or me yet (although I wouldn't blame you), but hey; I haven't given up (well I almost did…). Ack, babblin again. Just enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not feed the authoress

**That's What Makes the World Go Round and Round**

Chp6 Caught Up

"Man the weather has gotten really bad," Jonouchi chuckled out nervously as another shattering screech echoed throughout Seto's large and empty mansion.

_'Ah yes, of all the things that have been against me today, at least the weather is on my side. It was my perfect trap into luring you here.'_

"I know. That's why I think it's best that you wait here awhile for the weather to die down before I call for my driver to take you home," Seto replied. "Don't want to put you in any danger."

"Heh, for a moment there you almost sounded concerned," Jonouchi chortled. Seto merely shrugged in response.

"So do you want a drink to warm you up?" Seto offered as he motioned towards his own cup for an added emphasis.

"Sure! How about a Scotch Toddy?"

"Hmm, why not?"

"What?" Jonouchi blurted his surprise apparent by the crack in his voice.

"What? You don't think I have anything to drink?"

"Well, yeah, sure I thought that you would, but…" Jonouchi trailed, a plain look of nervousness masking his face.

"I take it you've suddenly changed your mind. Can't hold your liquor, I see."

"To hell I can't!" Jonouchi snapped back instantly. He then slammed a hand down on the table causing Seto to raise a brow to him questionably. "Why I bet I can hold myself better then you could smart-ass!"

"Bet?" Seto echoed with a familiar edge in his voice. Nothing had the young duelist heart racing faster then when he heard a certain magic word; a word that Jonouchi was all too eager to spit out within the next second flat.

"That's right! I **challenge** you!" Jonouchi shouted as he pointed at Seto's face with premature triumph.

"Challenge me?" Seto repeated again.

_'Well I certainly can't turn down a challenge. Then again this may jeopardize my plans…whatever, there's always tomorrow…sadly.'_

"Fine. Nothing would make me happier then to crush you at your own game."

"That's what you think!" Jonouchi triumphed. "If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's the Jonouchis' ability to hold their stuff!"

**:Next Scene:**

"Heh…haha."

"What's so funny now?" Seto questioned sternly as he desperately tried to retain an eye roll. At this point Jonouchi was so drunk, that every five minutes he was cackling about something new. Whether it was the queer expression he claimed Seto had on his face, the sound of thunder, or a fly zipping by. It also didn't help that Seto was feeling a bit tipsy himself, and he hated to admit that he fell along the category of "angry unsociable drunk".

"Well I just had a thought," Jonouchi giggled as he poured himself another drink.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Well, I just was thinkin' that you were the last person I thought I would be spending my Valentine's Day with," Jonouchi chuckled as he didn't seem to hear Seto.

"Oh, and did you have someone in particular in mind?" Seto questioned.

"Yep," Jonouchi answered with a laugh.

"Really," Seto blinked, obviously taken aback by Jonouchi's honest straightforward response. Then again curiosity as to whom this mystery guy was had long since conquered Seto and now was his perfect opportunity to find him out.

"Well can I ask you who this person is?

"Sure," Jonouchi replied in a slurred voice. He then looked towards his right and left and behind him as though he were searching for someone. Then he twirled around in his stool about three times, before he decided the coast was clear and motioned for Seto to come towards him.

Seto merely let out an aggravated breath before he eased his way next to the grinning blonde. It was then that Jonouchi threw and arm over Seto's shoulder and pulled him so close their foreheads were touching. Seto's face twisted in disgust as the heavy smell of scotch and rum wafted the air around them. However, he made no move to back away from the drunken teen.

"Well, you see, it's kind of a secret, but I guess you of all people should know."

Seto felt his apprehension rise as he decided to analyze the comment later. Right now, he was so close to getting his answers. Maybe if he knew who this mystery guy that Jonouchi liked was, he could plan things out a little better.

"Well you see…the person is…BLURCH!"

"OH GAWDS KATSUYA!" Seto thundered as he pushed the chortling boy off of him. No sooner did Seto leave himself unguarded, did Jonouchi decide to take the opportunity to belch in the unsuspecting brunette's face.

Completely disgusted and embarrassed, Seto glared at the boy who had fallen out of his seat backwards and was now laughing and pointing at him. "Oh man! I can't believe you fell for that one. Hick-like I would really tell you somethin' that important. It's a secret! DUH!"

After that, several moments passed with Jonouchi laughing, and Seto glaring at him murderously.

_'I knew this was a stupid idea. Plus now the retarded idiot is too drunk to acknowledge the fact that I actually beat him. Damn, why did I have to let my competitiveness ruin yet another day of planning.'_

"So what about you?" Jonouchi questioned, instantly pulling Seto from his thoughts.

"What about me?" Seto echoed in an almost mock tone.

"Did you have any plans?"

"What do you think?" Seto replied frigidly.

"No, I didn't think you did, although I have a hard time figuring out the reason why. I mean you're rich, smart, good looking, and powerful. Sure you have personality issues, but there are plenty of shallow or delusional people out there who could overlook that stuff."

"So you're saying that if you were in my shoes, you would handle things better?"

"Like hell I would," Jonouchi chortled as his chest began to swell with pride. "I would have me a whole harem."

"Things like that don't matter to me," Seto muttered under his breath.

"Oh yes. I forgot. You're an abstinent, frigid, unfeeling monk! Hell, I've seen bunnies get it on more then you!"

"Whatever," Seto sighed as he decided he was suddenly getting tired of Jonouchi's company.

"I just don't get it. What is it that you're so scared of?" Jonouchi mumbled to himself.

"I'm not scared of anything!" Seto snapped back defensively.

"Really," Jonouchi hummed in an almost mock tone. "That's not what I think."

"That's because you don't _think_!"

"Insult me all you want. That does not change the fact that I've figured you out, Seto Kaiba," Jonouchi chuckled. However, this time his laugh was a bit frostier as it became obvious to Seto that the blonde was sobering back up.

"Oh why don't you share your thought prevailing insight," Seto snorted sullenly.

"Well, the way I figure it, you're just afraid. You're afraid to let anyone get close to you because you know that if you did you might get hurt."

"What?"

"Believe me I know. I know 'cause I use to be in your shoes," Jonouchi laughed. He then finally picked himself off the ground and stepped only inches from Seto's face and smiled. "You see, we're not much different, you and I."

"Don't you dare try to compare yourself to me," Seto growled as he attempted to stare down the boy who had the gall to step up to him

"I don't have to try. After spendin' this night with you, listenin' to what you had to say, it became pretty obvious to me, although I had my suspicions."

'That's what I was going to say…' 

"But it doesn't matter how you deny it. That still doesn't change the fact that you're just a scared little kid with no friends, and you want to know why?"

Seto merely growled in response, which was all the compliancy Jonouchi needed.

"You see, before I met Yuugi I use to be the same way. Besides Honda, my family was the only people I was close to, but in the end they abandoned me. All of them…even Shizuka. Sure it wasn't her fault, but it still doesn't change the fact that everyone left me. First my mom and my sister, and then my father…"

A different shade had taken over Jonouchi eyes, one that Seto had never seen. Seto couldn't quite call it anger. No, he was an expert at pissing Jonouchi off. So what was this vengeful look in the other's eyes that had Seto's blood turning cold?

"So then I made a vow," Jonouchi continued. "I vowed never to let anyone get close to me again, because if I did, I would only get hurt! Sure I would risk being lonely for the rest of my life, but that feeling of loneliness wasn't nothin' compared to the kind of pain I felt from losin' everyone I cared about!

"Then Yuugi came along and changed my perspective. I had spent so much time distancing myself from everyone and bullying people so that they would hate me, I didn't realize how much I missed in life. Then I realized if I continued to be such a hardheaded sheltered idiot, I would lose the chance of making friends with a great person like Yuugi. How could I let the opportunity of experiencing love like that pass me by?"

"If you like him so much then why don't you marry him?" Seto spat out fiercely as he finally realized that the person Jonouchi liked was Yuugi. (Stupid Kaiba…)

_'First Mokuba and now Katsuya! Damn, Yuugi just won't stop until he beats me at everything!'_

"Tch. Don't try and change the subject here. Admit that I'm right!"

"Right about what?" Seto snapped back

"That you're only a self-centered bullying asshole because you want people to believe that you're an unlovable guy. That way, as long as everyone hates you, you don't run the risk of having people try to get close to you! Sure you can try to put the blame on Gozaburo. I did the same with my father, but in the end, I know your will was stronger then his! You didn't have to let him change you. You chose to let him do it because his way of life was easier for you to take then the kind of life where you run the risk of getting hurt by the people you care about it!"

_'Get out of my head!'_

"I know what you're capable of Seto Kaiba. The way you feel about Mokuba is living proof. I know the extent of your feelings for your younger sibling is no different then mine, and that's why I know how you really feel deep down your guarded heart! So admit it! Admit how afraid you are!"

"I'm not afraid!" Seto thundered, as he could no longer contain his rage.

Before Jonouchi knew it, he was pinned to the wall behind him as Seto crushed his entire body weight against him

"How dare you try to mess with my head? You don't know anything about me!"

"Kaiba…" Jonouchi whimpered, as the simple task of breathing suddenly became too painful for the teen to endure.

_'How dare someone as insignificant as you try to step up to my level. I'll make you pay! I'll put you in your place! I'll stomp you back to the ground where a nobody like you belongs.'_

"You think you know me? I'm nothing like you! I'm not afraid of anything, and it's high time I prove it to you."

Jonouchi let out a sound of protest as Seto attacked his lips with an almost unnatural ferocity. At first contact Jonouchi tried to fight back, but the rage and fury Seto was raining on him had the teen exhausted in no time as he started to regret his fleeting half drunken rant.

However, once Jonouchi felt enough strength return to fight back, the intensity of their kiss had moved to a completely different level. At first, Seto's actions were fueled by pure anger, but the sweet feeling of Jonouchi's lips soon had the rage driven teen overcome with passion.

He had almost forgot how delectable the taste of Jonouchi's mouth was. Sumptuous lips pressed firmly against his own, lithe and toned body squirming and tensing beneath him. It was almost too much for one person to take.

Oh, but only to explore the inner crevices of Jonouchi's mouth. Seto had promised himself the last time that he would, as he could only imagine what other flavors he could be treated to.

"Mph!" Jonouchi gasped as Seto traced the outline of his lips with his tongue before eventually forcing his way into the teen's mouth. Now all the determination the blonde had felt to get Seto off of him was demolished. Sure, Seto had overcome his conquest to reach the inner explorations of Jonouchi, but that venture was a two-sided game. Seto had also left himself open for full investigation as Jonouchi finally complied with his attacker and alleviated full access.

Seto was now in pure ecstasy as he finally reached the fiery depth that was Jonouchi's mouth. Sure he was fully aware that someone who exercised his tongue so much, by mouthing off to everyone he met, would have an exceptional mouth, but this went far beyond his expectations.

It also didn't help that Jonouchi had finally given up resisting him and was attempting to battle against him. Tongues waged in and intense war; Seto felt his heart race at a whole new speed. The thought of facing a challenge and defeating it exhilarated Seto as his stimulation was heightened. Heightened so much that he didn't even seem to realize his mouth wasn't the only thing doing some exploring.

A soft moan sounded from the boy beneath him as Seto hands had traveled from the boy's shoulders all the way down to his waist. Seto internally smirked as he began to wonder what other sounds he could elicit from the smaller teen. Where else could he put his hands that would make the boy writhe and groan in a way that heated Seto's body?

"Kaiba…" Jonouchi mewled. Seto wasn't sure if this was a calling from the boy to make him stop or a taunting request to urge him further. Whatever the case, Seto had already decided. This would be the moment he would finally end it all and take his prize!

Jonouchi panted heavily and pulled his face away as Seto finally claimed his victory inside Jonouchi's mouth. Thoroughly defeated, the only thing Jonouchi could do was gasp for the air he had been so quick to forget.

It was at this point Seto decided to take the opportunity to taste the other flavors Jonouchi had to offer as he made fast work on the trembling blonde's neck. Another note worthy sound erupted from the boy as Seto realized just how sensitive the human neck could be. That he could definitely vouch for as Jonouchi wrapped his shaky arms around Seto's collar, causing the brunette to slightly shiver at the contact.

However, Seto's apprehension began to rise as he suddenly realized that he had gone from slightly leaning over the shorter boy, to nearly bending down over to reach him. Was Jonouchi getting shorter?

_'Oh, never mind,'_ Seto internally laughed as he finally realized what happened. After finally making his way under Jonouchi's shirt, the boy's entire body had turned to putty as Jonouchi legs grew weak and he began to melt towards the ground. Had it not been for his tight embrace around Seto's neck, Jonouchi would have already fallen down.

Then again, with the mix of heat brewing in the pit of his stomach and the uneasiness in his own weakening knees, caused by the sounds of Jonouchi's purring, Seto found he wasn't able to hold himself up much less carry Jonouchi's combined weight as he gave up and slid down towards the ground with the withering boy.

Now practically sitting on Jonouchi, who was leaned up into an upright position against the wall, Jonouchi released his hold on Seto's neck. Now that he didn't need to rely on Seto's support to stand up, it was his turn to explore the brunette's body.

"Ah," Seto silently cursed, as he could hardly believe that Jonouchi wasn't the only one making noise. Unlike him, Jonouchi wasted no time in reaching under Seto's shirt as he started to make lazy circles around Seto's stomach and ribs. Sadly, that was one of the brunette's most sensitive body parts and Jonouchi was now well aware of it.

However, this game was not near to being over as Seto decided to make quick work at unbuttoning Jonouchi's shirt. It was at that point the alarm signal went off in Jonouchi's passion clouded mind. He then realized where his hands had subconsciously traveled and immediately pulled back.

"Kaiba…I…"

"What's a matter puppy? _Frightened_? I'm not," Seto replied in a voice dripping with triumph.

Jonouchi opened his mouth to say something, but was stunned by the color of Seto's dark azure eyes. The deep reflection of desire they mirrored was almost too much for Jonouchi. However, rather then give Jonouchi anymore time to reconsider his options, Seto pushed the boy even further against the wall and ravished his chest. Jonouchi had been so preoccupied he didn't even realize Seto had already removed his shirt.

"Ah!" Jonouchi shouted as Seto tweaked one of his already hardened nubs and then made a circle with his tongue around the other one. The mixture of heat burning in his veins along with the chilling feel of exposure had Jonouchi twisting in an almost painful and yet euphoric direction.

It was too late to protest now as deep yearnings finally became released from the guarded depths of Jonouchi's soul. Thoughts he had kept captive for so long. Feelings that he thought he would never let escape. All of it defeated and trampled on by the expert hands and relentless mouth of his most hated rival, Seto Kaiba.

Then again, the feeling of shame was nothing compared to the blissful sensations as Jonouchi gave up.

Seto's eyes widened and before he had time to react Jonouchi had pulled Seto's face tightly against his chest, nearly smothering the unsuspecting teen. Seto smirked at this before he grabbed Jonouchi's wrist and pinned his arms to his sides. He then looked at Jonouchi and was about to say something snide, before he immediately noticed the expression on Jonouchi's face.

A light shade of pink painted the other's cheeks, as Jonouchi's eyes were now half lidded revealing a small remnant of amber color pleasure. Seto shuddered at this image and suddenly forgot what he was going to say before he thought it high time to re-attack Jonouchi's kisses swollen lips.

So taken by this vision of sex and ecstasy, Seto ignored the fact that Jonouchi was fumbling with his shirt in an attempt to remove it, which he eventually succeeded in doing. This only caused Seto to pull away from Jonouchi's tantalizing lips and return to torturing his hardened nipples. He then began to travel to lower regions goaded on by Jonouchi's curious hands along his own chest and stomach.

What a captivating power the blonde has suddenly expelled on him. So close was Seto to claiming his prize. Just a few more inches, just another millimeter and he would…

"KAIBA!" Jonouchi shouted as Seto finally reached his target. However, just before the boy could make any more shouts, Seto reclaimed his mouth. This only caused Jonouchi to growl with withdrawal. How dare Seto tease him so! How dare he nip at the most sensitive part of his body and then carelessly leave it weeping for more. What did Seto want him to do, beg?

_'Shit!'_ Jonouchi mentally cursed as he realized he had answered his own question. Then again, Jonouchi wasn't the begging type no matter how much of a _puppy_ Seto believed him to be. Two could play at this game, and if Seto was so intent on controlling the pace this slowly, Jonouchi would give him some motivation.

Seto's eyes widened as he watched the unexpected happen. Jonouchi immediately pulled his hands away from Seto's chest and took the initiative of pleasuring his own self.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think? I refuse to beg for you!"

Now the only thing Seto could do was gape in disbelief before the act of watching Jonouchi moan and writhe against his own touch had Seto internally shuddering.

"You are something else."

"Go screw yourself!" Jonouchi bit back.

"Like you?"

"…"

"Fine, but there's no turning back now," Seto smiled as he leaned in only inches from Jonouchi's face.

"I don't need your warning, I'm not dumb! Now be a man and finish what you started because as you can tell I don't need you to do this!"

"Hmm," Seto hummed to himself. He then grabbed Jonouchi's wrist and brushed a lip against his ear. "Such a hot and dirty little puppy. As enjoyable as it would be to watch, it's time I prove to you what kind of _man _I am."

"Kai…" however, Jonouchi was never able to string his last word out as Seto threw him on his back and covered his lips.

_'Finally, I've defeated you my lil puppy! This battle is mine.'_

**:Next Scene:**

"Hmm." The young CEO tapped his pen against his desk and stared into his computer screen blankly. He then looked at his watch for the fifteenth time that night before a heavy sigh escaped his lips.

" Kaiba-san, are you busy?" Seto's secretary whispered as she poked her head in his office.

"Not particularly," Seto mumbled.

"Uh…well…Kaiba-san..."

Seto let out a heavy breath, making his irritation obvious. It wasn't like he didn't know what the woman was going to say, but by now he was past the point of caring to pretend like he didn't.

"Fine, you can go home early."

"What?" the woman blurted, as she could hardly believe what she heard. She then stared at him with pure confusion as she wondered how he knew what she was going to say

"Why are you still in my office? Don't you have to go soon?" Seto grounded out as he gave the doting woman an impatient look.

"Really? I can go?" the secretary stammered.

"If I have to repeat myself one more time today-"

"OH THANK YOU KAIBA-SAN!" the woman shouted. Seto's eyes widened as he let out a sound of protest. While in her excitement, the woman leapt into Seto's arms and gave him a huge hug of appreciation. "Honestly I thought you would turn me down, but now I see just how wrong I was!"

Seto instantly pulled himself away from the woman and snorted, however Komae didn't even seem to notice as she smiled back at him brightly.

"Thank you Kaiba-san! And I promise to make this up to you. Tomorrow I'll come into work early to make up the time and I'll even stay late! Thank you so much! Oh and Happy Valentine's Day!"

Seto stared in the vicinity the woman had left slightly dazed, before he shook his head and looked back at his watch again.

_'If I leave in the next half hour, I can still make in time to the diner and-'_

"NO! NO! NO!" Seto shouted as he slammed his hand down on his desk. "There's no point in going to the diner now! I already got what I wanted from him. Going there now would be a complete waste of my time. I don't play games with people I've already beaten unless I have to! I should find something else to challenge my time."

With that final thought in mind, Seto redirected his attention back on his work, but soon found himself unfocused again.

"I got everything I wanted out of Katsuya and so much more, so then why do I feel so…so…"

_'Unsatisfied.'_

"Normally when I defeat an opponent, I don't think twice about them again, but not this time. This time I…"

Seto growled as his eyes drifted back onto his computer screen. It was about as blank as the expression on his face. He had been at work for over four hours, and had accomplished absolutely nothing! How could he get any work done when all he could think about was one stubborn headstrong blonde? The way the puppy's body shivered against his own, the sound of a sweet chorus of moans and whimpers, the light hue of pink that touched his opponent's cheeks. The intensity in the other's almond color eyes, the touch of his embrace, the sensation of skin against skin, the delectable taste of his puppy's lips…

"Gawd damn it all!" Seto shouted as he stood up from his seat and grabbed his stuff.

_'I thought that after I had Jonouchi, I would finally get him out my head, but now I realize I don't completely have him out of my system! I'm just going to have to pay him another visit! Maybe then will I finally be able to stop thinking about all this nonsense and move on to better things!'_

**:Next Scene:**

_"Everybody loves somebody sometime_

_Everybody falls in love somehow_

_Something in your kiss just told me_

_That sometime is now"_

Seto raised a lethargic hand into the air as he lazily fumbled for the location of his alarm.

_Everybody finds somebody someplace_

_There's no telling where love may appear_

_Something in my heart keeps saying_

_My someplace is here_

"Where the hell is-"

_Everybody loves somebody sometime_

_And though my dreams were overdue_

_Your love made it all worth waiting_

_For someone like you_

**CRASH**

Unable to locate the clock from underneath his covers, Seto had grabbed the nearest pillow, and expertly threw it in the direction of the irritating noise. He then smothered himself deeper into his sheets and muttered silently.

"So many years I've slept in this bed, and it never occurred to me before that this place is so…"

_'Cold.'_

"What's wrong with me?" Seto questioned aloud. He then stopped hiding under his blankets and sat up. After brushing his fingers through his hair in and almost idle manner, Seto fell back over backwards and stared at his ceiling

"How many times has it been now? Four? Five? I think I lost count…"

No matter how many times he tried to reason with himself, everyday Seto found himself returning to a familiar diner, taking a certain loud mouth teen home with him, and having hot wild passion driven sex with the boy.

Some might have died from the monotony of it all, but not Seto. Not when the source of his cravings was one Jonouchi Katsuya. When it came to that boy, tedium was definitely not the word one would look for.

Every night, Seto found himself returning to his puppy's bed, and each time he pushed his limits with the boy further and further. Sure for Jonouchi it was always considered his first time with Seto, but for the brunette, each encounter was a different venture. It almost amazed the teen how blustery and creative Katsuya could be. With him, there was never a dull moment and for some reason Seto was all too willing to return to him to see what other unknown pleasures and prizes he could win. It was almost as though Jonouchi had put an intoxicating spell on the scheming brunette and now Seto was beginning to realize the vital flaw in his plans.

_'I was so sure that taking Jonouchi the first time would have been enough, but now I feel even more empty then before.'_

"It's almost as though I'm missing something," Seto murmured as he brought a hand up in front of him and reached towards the ceiling above. "I don't know what it is, but I want it! I have to know what it is! Only then will I finally be able to satisfy myself!"

"That's it!" Seto shouted as he sat back up and grasped onto empty air. "Jonouchi…he must be holding something back, and I won't ever be gratified until I find out what it is. So that's what I'll do. I'm going to figure out what it is, and take it. This is my new challenge. Once I figure out what it is Jonouchi is keeping from me, I'll make it mine…only then can I forget about him, once and for all."

To be continued… 

Yeah, the inspiration for this chapter was listening to Usher's song "Caught Up" on repeats for more than an hour. Not because I wanted to, but because I forgot how to make my player stop repeating songs, and well, as strange as this sounds, it helped keep me in the mood.

Poor Seto, I think Jou might actually be messin with his head…both of them. Whoa, bad joke. I so did enjoy writing this chapter. Interaction between Seto and Jou is always fun. Hah, it's funny though. Okay, I know I'm the writer, but my main goal is to make the characters do and say things I know they would say if this were all real, all while keeping my story on a certain course. So you can forgive me when I say. SETO CATCH A CLUE! XD LOL XD. He thinks so much; he misses the most important points.

Speaking of Seto. This summer, due to lack of time, I didn't get to catch the end of the Orichalcos Series aka Awakening the Dragons (or what ever dumb name WB gave it), so I downloaded the episodes. Some of them I got in Japanese (which I prefer, Yuugi sounds cuter, Seto sexier, and Jou's kansai accent is to die for), and some I got in English (ripped directly from Nickelodeon…OMG I didn't even know they played Yugioh. Where have I been?). My point is, one episode I got in both English and Japanese, and out of curiosity I decided to watch both.

Man was I pissed! Can you believe how much of the script 4Kids changed? I mean it's so bad, even character's personalities are changed. For one thing, they make Jou stupider, Yami preachier (although I do like Dart's comment "You sure do like to preach a lot, pharaoh. I bet you get tired of always being right"), and Seto is a complete ass. I mean I knew he was mean, but until I saw that script change, I didn't' realize how bad they changed him.

I mean there's this scene where Yami and Seto are duelin' Dartz, and they think they're about to lose and suddenly Seto has this epiphany. In the Japanese version he sees Alestar/Amelda in a flashback telling Seto to prove that he could save his brother, where Alestar/Amelda had failed. So then Seto is all like "I will save my brother, and the future you entrusted to me", and then something about saving his own path of glory, but hey it is Seto. However, in the English version, he sees a completely different flashback (How could the change the friggin flashback). Instead he sees a scene where Alestar is blaming him for his brother's disappearance (DUDE, THE TANK BLEW HIM UP! Stupid censors) and then Dartz saying he planned it all. So then Seto is like "Well I won't end up like Dartz's stupid cronies."

Then when he destroys the Yuugi, Jou, Mai, and Pegasus soilders, he rants on about how their just holograms and he doesn't believe they're real, while in the Japanese version he really says something along the lines that Dartz might believe the darkness has won, but he (Seto) saw the darkness within himself and overcame it and he knows if Yuugi and the others were true duelist, they would be able to do the same, and wouldn't mind sacrificing themselves for everyone else.

Then at the end, when Seto loses and uses the last card to boost Yami's lifepoints, he says, "well, now I repaid you for everything, now avenge me", in the English version he says, "There, I helped you. Now don't screw this up."

I mean…WTF mate! Just a few words and someone's intentions and character have been completely ruined. That really pisses me off. I had no idea. I've never compared the Japanese version before. I knew they censored it up real badly (it's obvious when people are pointing imaginary digitally erased guns at you), but entire scripts! It's too much. Now I think I might look to re-watching the series in Japanese. I mean, I bought the Eygptian Arc in Japanese, but there is no English version out to compare it to.

So yeah, time to get of my soap box…:grumbles:

As for my smut, according to my beta, it could have been a little smuttier. LOL! I think I agree, but as dirty as my little mind is, I just don't feel I have the knack for writing that kind of stuff. I've tried my hand at it, and I thought it stunk. So hey, I would just prefer to leave that stuff to the professionals and your own wicked minds. Okay, so I did contemplate writing a lemon version of this chapter, but I'm lazy and not good at it. Now if any of you would like to, that's fine with me, and while you're at it send a copy of it my way. Me like the taste lemony freshness, but in a strictly platonic way. I ain't tryin to sale floor cleaners here. LOL!

As for the fruit question, well, I would have to say the answer to what fruit I like is a no brainer. My fav, is the PEACH! Why, well because they are so sweet, and delicious, and fuzzy, and it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact Momo means peach in Japanese. LOL! I think I also really like lemons, if you now what I mean XP (wink-wink). So here's my next question. Who's your favorite Yugioh villain, and why?

Finally, I have not given up on my website. I am actually finished with what I'm gonna do for now, the only thing is, I still haven't found a server yet. I'm going to keep looking, but if any of you guys have any suggestions. I'm all ears. What I am looking for is something that has a lot of bandwith (limitless like my last server would be great), allows… 'adult' content, and has a decent amount of space. Oh, and is free (because the monthly payment money I was going to use for possible space rental is now being used to pay for Final Fantasy XI every month). So now that you heard my impossible demands, I want all the money sent to me in large bills, in a black briefcase, handed over to me by a non-english speaking hottie name Wan who will let me spank….umm off point.

Also, I'm still interested in any song lyric submissions or doujinshi donations. Over the summer I did attend Akon in Dallas, and man did I buy a load of doujinshis. I haven't scanned any yet, but I'll do that after I get my site up. I was so happy. Some of the stuff was so cheap. I love conventions. My next one is in January; hopefully I'll have my costume ready. I'm either gonna be Ryuuchi in his Kumagoro costume from Gravitation or Takuto from Full Moon Wo Sagashite.

So, anywho, I'm done for now. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would be glad to know you are all still alive out there too. So, drop me a review, and I guess I'll be ramblin next update!


	7. Cause and Effect

Yesh! I'm back with another update and the plus side is it didn't take me three months to finish it, just more along the lines of three weeks (then again, even that's a long time). Yeah, school has been really kickin' my butt. I'm graduating this year, and it seems like there are a hundred things to do. Oh well, that's just life for you. I can't wait till the day I can sit back and relax.

:blinks wildly:

What's that you say? I can do all the relaxing I want, once I'm dead…uhhh, I think I'll pass for now. Then again, I've been so overworked recently, I mine as well just kill over!

So yeah, as usual, thanks for all the great reviews. It makes me happy to know that you guys haven't forgotten about the Momo or her story. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter. Let's just say in this chappie, Seto finally catches a clue…or gets hit with one. LOL.

Also, please forgive me if this chapter's grammatical content isn't as up to par as usual. My beta is being crushed by the busy demon also. What happened to good ol' Senioritus? We are also supposed to be lazy brain-cell fading comatose seniors! But, no, we're busier then ever now.

:SOBS:

Life is just too rough…then again, I guess I don't have it as bad as Seto does in this chapter. LOL! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** :looks into empty wallet: I don't have anything you can sue me for…not unless you want this wallet…and my credit card bills.

**That's What Makes the World Go Round and Round**

Chp7 Cause and Effect

"Oh, thank you very much," the white-haired teen smiled brightly as the two giggling girls walked off.

"He's so cute and polite."

"Not to mention that sweet smile of his is absolutely to die for!"

The boy merely blushed in response as he listened to the girls who weren't quite out of earshot. However, once they were well from sight, he turned towards the nearest trashcan and promptly discarded of the boxes of candy they had given him.

"If I have to eat another piece of chocolate, I swear I'm going to hurl," the spirit groaned as he made a gagging expression for an added emphasis. He then turned around slowly only to jump back from surprise.

"Yuugi! Uh, well hello there," the startled spirit chuckled out nervously as he wiped the cynic look off his face and replaced it with a queer smile.

"Save the pleasantries. You know I'm not Yuugi about as much as I know you're not Ryou."

"What do you want pharaoh?" Bakura groaned as he immediately dropped his cute act and sneered.

"I want to talk to you about what's been going on here."

"What do you mean?" Bakura muttered as he picked at his own nails in an idle fashion.

"Don't play stupid!"

"My, aren't we getting all worked up," Bakura chuckled as he finally redirected his haughty gaze on the heated Yami.

"Are you behind all of this?"

"Behind what?"

Yami let out a growl of irritation, which only caused Bakura's smirk to widen. "I've been watching you, so I know that you are fully aware that this day is repeating itself."

"My, my pharaoh. I had no idea you were so interested in me. However, I'm sorry to say I don't swing in that kind of a way, but if you're still so intent on _watching_ me, I'll be sure to give you quite the show the next time I use the bathroom."

"That's it!" Yami thundered before the trademark eye of Horus shined on his forehead.

Bakura's face only darkened as the spirit's smile twisted with delight and he took on a defensive stance. "Well, finally something interesting for a change. I was almost sure I'd die of boredom thanks to this dull repeating day!"

It was this remark that caused Yami to pull out of his rage and point at the grinning tomb robber accusingly. "So you admit this day has been repeating itself?"

Realizing he had let his tongue slip up, Bakura's smile faded as the spirit slouched back down and rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

"So then are you behind this?"

"No," Bakura bit back harshly.

Yami narrowed a crimson eye on the frowning spirit who seemed to be taking every precaution he could to avoid eye contact with him. Normally, this would have been perfect indication of somebody lying, however, Yami was fully aware Bakura was just doing this to show his contempt and lack of respect for the former pharaoh.

"Well, then if it isn't you then who could it possibly be? I was certain that you were involved, considering neither of us has been affected by this time lapse. So maybe I…"

"Why are you talking to me like I would care to give you any advice. I'd rather hack on another tootsie roll then help you out."

Yami gave Bakura a chilling glare, which the spirit berated himself for shivering at. He then let out an irritated sound, fully aware he would regret his next remark. The last thing he certainly wanted to do was repeat another Valentine's day, but it was almost worth it just to see the pharaoh aggravated like this.

"However," Bakura continued before a devilish smirk reformed on his lips. "Perhaps you might like to ask Kaiba why he seems so unaffected by this sudden time change. Maybe he's got a fancy new watch or something,"

"What?" Yami exclaimed, however, Bakura had already started to walk off.

"Happy Valentine's day pharaoh. Don't choke on any candy on my account, ok," Bakura laughed out while he waved the spirit off without even turning around to look at him.

**:Next Scene:**

_"What could it be? What is it that I've missed?"_

There were many things in Seto Kaiba's life that the boy prided himself on. Whether it was his uncanny ability to run his company, or his limitless cunning and intellect, Seto Kaiba had much to be proud of. The boundaries and restrictions of the natural world quite literally meant nothing to him. Vast wealth and power made sure that he could do and have anything he wanted that was humanly possible. As for the other seemingly impossible aspects of life, Seto could rely on his advancements in both the scientific and technological world. He was able to turn fantasies into reality, make the improbable, probable. In his own world, Seto Kaiba was a god. There weren't many things that he couldn't figure out, couldn't control.

But then by some twist of fate, Seto had been thrown into an unnatural harsh reality. Destined to repeat the same day again and again. It astonished the boy and quite literally perplexed him to no ends. How was it that Seto could have so little control in a world that was so, well, controlled?

Out of all the things Seto had been able to do in the past, one thing he could never do before, was tell the future. However, with this day in a constant state of centripetal motion, Seto's omniscient powers had been transcended. With this new ability to foresee the day, one would think he could have absolute control, and to a point he did.

Everyday was just like the next. Seto had manipulated his surroundings; until he had the day just the way he wanted it. He had conquered Jonouchi Katsuya, and with that in mind, what was to stop him from doing the same to others? With this new unreal power, he could do anything he wanted. He was in complete control.

However, he was no longer satisfied with just controlling the peripheral world. Sure he could see into the external heart and face of his opponents, using this to manipulate them, but now he wanted more. He had been so certain that he had gotten into the mind of Jonouchi. He had bended his will to his own accord, but even that wasn't enough. There was something missing. Something, that despite all of Seto's unyielding power and domineering influence, the boy was unable to see.

_"I won't be satisfied. I'm not satisfied!"_

What was it that the brunette was missing? He had defeated Jonouchi in every way he thought possible. He had crushed him in duels, trampled his pride, the only thing he thought he had left to do was break Jonouchi's body, and oh how he had done that. So with that all said and done, Seto had been so certain that he would have finally been content. The unnatural hunger to crush his opponent, the one that Seto knew and loved so well, should have been satiated. So why wasn't it?

The only logical conclusion Seto could come up with was the fact that he had missed something. Something so simple and minuet, it had been overlooked. Whatever it was, whatever Seto had missed, the boy knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he found it and made it his. The boy expected nothing less then absolute victory, and it was for that reason he was left sitting in the cafeteria he always loathed to set foot in, wracking his brain while subconsciously staring at the back of Jonouchi's head.

"I have to know what it is! Only then can I finally get you out of my head! So what is it? What could it possibly be?"

"Umm, Kaiba-sama?"

Seto was instantly pulled from his mental prattling as he took a moment to recover from the realization that he had been daydreaming. He then looked up in the direction he heard the voice, and internally groaned.

"Not another one of you…" 

"Kaiba-sama, I-umm…" a light blush covered the girls cheeks while she kept her soft amethyst eyes firmly out of contact with Seto's own frigid blue gaze.

"Spit it out already!" 

"Kaiba-sama, I was just wondering if…if there was…anyone you liked?"

"Anyone I liked?" Seto echoed before he snorted and gave the girl a haughty sneer. "Don't make me lau-"

However, before Seto could finish his sentence, the words were taken right out of his mouth.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jonouchi bellowed before he burst into laughter. He then proceeded to slap Anzu on the back, earning a pained yet irritated look from the brunette.

This had instantly caught Seto's attention, as he soon found himself admiring the look of content on Jonouchi's familiar smile, an expression that Seto had memorized all to well.

"Um Kaiba-sama?"

Again, Seto was pulled from his daze, as the reality of what he had been doing struck him. He then felt his anger rise before he directed his fury on the only available human life form around.

"No!" Seto nearly shouted. "There's no one that I like, no one!"

"Really?" the girl exclaimed, too happy to realize the uncharacteristic sternness in Seto's response.

"Well then, would you…uhh could, would you please accept this!"

Silence filled the air, followed by what one believed to be a chuckle. However, the sound had been so cold and callous one would have thought it impossible to associate it with an act of laughter.

The girl slightly lowered the present she had raised in front of her and snuck a peek in Seto's direction. Seto was still laughing to himself, before he stopped and smiled at the girl coldly.

"What makes you think that just because I don't like anyone, I could and would ever like you?"

"…"

"It amazes me how delusional and irrational people like you can be!"

"Kaiba-sama…"

"I'm not accepting that. So take your gift and leave me alone. Oh, and while your at it, tell all those other love sick idiots out there who've wasted my time like you, that I'm not interested!"

The girl was now on the verge of tears, however, this didn't even seem to faze Seto as he watched the girl run off. He then glanced away from her and caught something through the corner of his eye that shocked him.

Just about everyone in the room had witnessed Seto's pitiless turn down, however all the people staring at him didn't matter. The only person that had caught his attention was Jonouchi. The look of pain in the blonde's eyes was something that had Seto's breath hitching in his throat. But, as quick as Seto had seen the twisted bit of anguish the quicker it disappeared, as Jonouchi realized Seto had seen it and instantly turned his face away.

"You are a real big jerk, Seto Kaiba! You know that?"

Seto blinked wildly before he turned to his right, and locked eyes with a familiar pair of angry azures.

"Anzu, maybe you shouldn't-"

"No Yuugi, I am so sick of Kaiba's attitude!" the brunette shouted causing the smaller teen to shrink back and sigh. As much as he feared Seto's wrath, Anzu's fury was something he'd rather less contend with. "You know you didn't have to be so rude. That girl really liked you!"

"Not my problem," Seto muttered. He then stood up and casually walked away.

Anzu merely blinked back at him, surprised by his calm response. Even though she didn't want to admit, she was hoping he would get in an argument with her so she would have an excuse to knock the look of arrogance off Seto's conceited face.

**:Next Scene:**

"What was that? Why did Katsuya look at me like that?" 

"Please Nuriko, don't cry."

Seto stopped just shy of the hall and backed behind a corner as he immediately recognized the sobbing girl. The girl was now crying into the chest of one of her friends, while the other one was patting her on the back and trying to calm her down.

Thankful he had noticed them before they had seen him, Seto proceeded to turn around and take a detour, before he heard a familiar voice.

"Umm, excuse me."

"All three girls instantly turned in the direction of the person whom had spoke, and along with Seto, looked at him in confusion."

"Katsuya?" 

"You're Nuriko, right?"

The girl merely nodded her head in compliance, too upset to speak.

"Well," Jonouchi trailed while he shifted his weight uneasily. He then let out a light sigh before a big smile covered his face.

"This is for you."

"What?" the girl's two friends said in unison with Seto's thoughts.

"Happy Valentines Day!"

The girl looked at the small box in a slight daze, before she looked back up at Jonouchi. Jonouchi's warm gaze only brightened causing the girl to sniff away one last tear and smile back up at him.

"There now, you look so much better when you smile," Jonouchi chuckled before he handed the gift to the girl and proceeded to walk away. The girl opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and merely looked back at Jonouchi with complete awe and adoration.

"Who does that Jonouchi Katsuya think he is?" one of the girls snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't even know Jonouchi knew you, nonetheless liked you," the other girl replied somewhat numbly.

"His name is Katsuya?" Nuriko mumbled while she examined the package he had given her and smiled.

"Don't even think about it," the first girl warned. "Jonouchi is nothin' but a thug. He's trouble with a capital T!"

"Yeah, but he's still really cute," the second girl nodded.

Nuriko merely giggled to herself before a slight blush covered her cheeks. "I don't care what kind of a thug he is. He's still really sweet. Happy Valentines Day to you too, Jonouchi-sama."

A bead a sweat fell from Seto's face, before he shook his head, and muttered something about girls being unreasonable. He then proceeded to turn around, but was a bit startled when he came face to face with a pair of fiery crimson eyes.

"Kaiba."

"Yuug-no Yami."

The spirit merely shook his head and smiled before the look of seriousness reappeared on his face. "I think we need to talk."

**:Next Scene:**

"Then it's really true. I'm not alone in all of this!"

Yami merely nodded in response.

"So then do you mind telling me what the hell is going on here?"

"Well…" Yami trailed. Seto only narrowed his eyes as he instantly recognized the look of guilt on the spirit's face. "Perhaps I should tell you about something that happened the night before this mess."

"I neither have the time or the patience to sit and listen to a story," Seto frowned while he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, no Kaiba," Yami replied with a smile. "You'll definitely want to hear this story."

**:Flash Back-February 13th:**

"Yo Yuug, what's up?"

"Jonouchi?" the smaller teen questioned as he poked his head from behind the counter he was hiding.

"Man, gramps ain't going to like this mess you made!" Jonouchi chuckled just before he stepped in a pool of chocolate.

"Oh, well I plan on cleaning it up before he gets back."

"So what is all this anywho?"

"Oh, well, Anzu and I were talkin' about Valentines Day, and well..." Yuugi frowned, once he realized he was now talking to himself. Upon brushing a hand against the counter, Jonouchi had accidentally got some chocolate on his fingers, and was now promptly licking it off. He then directed his attention on a pile of homemade candy.

"You made all of this? Why didn't you tell me you could do stuff like this?"

"I was trying," Yuugi muttered under his breath. "Really, I don't know how to make anything, but Anzu was here early, and she helped me."

"Oh, sweet."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow and wondered if Jonouchi was referring to his comment or to the bit of batter he was licking off a spoon.

"Hey, if you help me clean this up, I'll let you be my official taste tester," Yuugi offered as he waved a cookie into the air suggestively.

"What do I look like? Some kind of gullible food deprived pig?" Jonouchi frowned although his eyes never left the dangling pastry.

Yuugi merely smiled in response.

"Well, no one knows me better than you. Where's the mop?" Jonouched exclaimed as he snatched the cookie up.

**:Next Scene:**

"So why did you come here?" Yuugi questioned after watching the blonde flop over on his bed. He then frowned once he realized that his bed would now have caramel and sprinkle stains on it.

"Uhh, well actually…." Jonouchi's face suddenly turned a light shade of pink, before his voice dropped about two octaves too low.

Yuugi's concern immediately rose, as he recognized the uncharacteristic behavior in his normally confident friend. "Jonouchi-kun, what's wrong?"

"Well, it just that, umm…"

"Jonouchi."

"I needed your advice," Jonouchi finally managed to spit out.

Yuugi's look of worry turned to a smile as he looked back at his friend with assurance. "Then why are you being so hesitant? You know you can ask me anything."

"Well…I guess it's just…"

"Jonouchi," Yuugi groaned.

"It's just kind of embarrassing…I mean, I guess."

"Really?" Yuugi blinked. It wasn't in Jonouchi's typical nature to get embarrassed. Not with the way he carried himself, so now Yuugi was twice as curious as to what was going on.

"You see…there's this person…somebody I wanted to get a Valentine's gift for," Jonouchi whispered lowly as though he didn't really want Yuugi to hear him.

"Jonouchi, I didn't know you liked someone!" Yuugi exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey! Just because I want to give someone a gift, doesn't have to mean I like them!"

Yuugi gave Jonouchi a skeptical eye, causing the blonde to slightly sweat.

"Ok, so it is somebody I like, so what!"

"So what did you want to ask me," Yuugi replied as he decided this was too sensitive of matter for him to tease Jonouchi about, at least not right now.

"Well, I wasn't sure…you see, I don't think this person really likes me that much Yuugi, but I…"

"You still want to get them something?"

"Is that stupid or what?" Jonouchi chuckled.

"I don't think it's stupid."

"I thought you would say somethin' like that," Jonouchi half-laughed before he lowered his gaze onto nothing.

"I…guess I didn't really come here to get advice. I guess I really came here for some assurance. You see this person, I've liked this person for a really long time, but…it just wouldn't ever work out between us. Not when I know my feelings ain't mutual. But I just can't take it anymore, Yuugi. I have to let them know how I feel. It's almost gotten to the point that I might explode! But, the more I think about it, the more useless and pointless this all seems."

"Telling a person you care about how you feel is a hard thing to do. You never know how it's going to turn out, but then again, it's worse to keep those feelings to yourself. Especially when this person is someone close to you. Believe me, I know."

"Yuugi…"

"And maybe it's not as impossible as you think it is." Yuugi sighed, before a familiar gleam glossed his eyes. "You see, before I met you all, I thought that a person like me making friends with people like you and Anzu, and Honda, and everyone else, would be impossible. But then one night I made a wish. I wished on the sennen puzzle in hopes that I would find true friends, and then Yami, and you, and everyone else came along. Nothing's impossible Jonouchi. You just got have faith in yourself, and maybe a miracle or two wouldn't hurt either."

"Yuugi?"

"I got to go take a shower now. I have to watch the shop soon, and Jiisan won't appreciate me being covered in chocolate."

"Hmm, it would definitely take a miracle to make my wish come true," Jonouchi muttered as he stared down at Yuugi's bed. He then gasped once he realized the boy had left the sennen puzzle on his bed along with a pile of dirty clothes.

The blonde picked up the puzzle and cradled it in his hands before he looked at his own reflection and frowned. "Why am I such an idiot? Of course you found friends Yuugi. You're an awesome guy, but as for me…I don't think I could ever get _him_ to care for me in the way I do for him. Not this guy…then again, if you wouldn't mind helpin' a fool like me out, I would sure appreciate it."

**:End of Flashback:**

"So this is all your fault!" Seto thundered.

"Kaiba," Yami started before he was rudely interrupted.

"Well then fix this mess!"

Yami was silent for a moment before he lowered his head remorsefully. "I would if I could, but really, I had nothing to do with this…directly. At first I didn't think that wish meant anything, until Bakura gave me a hint. Obviously the puzzle has a mind of its own sometimes. So really, _I _can't do anything about this. "

"What do you mean you can't?" Seto exclaimed as he grabbed Yami by the front of his shirt.

"This was Jonouchi's wish. The only one who can end this is him. Well, him and-"

"You mean I'm stuck like this until Jonouchi hooks up with the guy he likes?"

Yami instantly jerked his head back up and blinked at Seto wildly. "You mean you know?"

"Of course I know!" Seto snapped back.

"If you know then why…" Once again, Yami's voice faded off, as he seemed to be lost in thought.

The damn queer," Seto continued to growl while clenchint his fist together tightly. "He's so loud and brash, why doesn't he just tell Yuugi that he likes him!"

"Yuugi?" Yami echoed back. His eyes then widened before he relinquished their flame by shutting them and laughing.

"Oh my Ra," the spirit chortled while holding his sides tightly. "Kaiba you are so unbelievable-I can't…"

"What is so funny?" Seto demanded, finding nothing at all comical about the situation.

"For one of the smartest people I know, I had no idea you were so…"

"So what?"

Yami's laughs instantly ceased, as he turned his face back up to meet Seto's eye level. A decisive smirk then formed on his lips before he stared at Seto through firm claret eyes and leaned only inches to his face. "Naïve."

"Why you-"

"Yuugi is about as oblivious to all of this, as everyone else is. So the question I leave myself to ask is, why aren't you?"

_"What?"_

"Even Jonouchi has no idea what's going on."

"…"

"Only you, and I, and Bakura know what is happening, and believe me when I say, Jonouchi has no interest in either of us spirits."

Something within Seto froze as the bit of resolve he was holding onto forced back the infringing pangs of realization. Instead, the only thing he could do was stare back at Yami numbly, icy cobalt orbs turning a deeper shade of blue.

He then opened his mouth to speak, but found he was choking on silence. Yami, however, filled the void.

"I think I like this all about as much as you do," the former pharaoh frowned. His fiery gaze then turned icier then Seto's eyes ever could chill as he whispered just barely into hearing range. "Jonouchi is much too good for you."

"…"

"Yuugi there you are!" Jonouchi beamed from behind Seto. Seto instantly whirled around, only to lock eyes with a very confused looking teen.

"Kaiba?"

Seto merely answered back with a grunt before he pushed past the boy roughly and made a quick exit.

"What's going on? How did I get here?" Yuugi murmured as he rubbed his head with confusion. However, Jonouchi was too busy watching Seto storm off to notice.

**:Next Scene:**

"I can't believe this. I can't believe how…how did I miss this. It's all suddenly becoming clear now!" Seto shouted while he paced back in forth across the restroom floor.

The gift Jonouchi tried to give to me.

_/"Uhh Kaiba. Umm…I…"/_

"How offended he got at my locker when I raved on about people using Valentines Day as an excuse to confess themselves."

/"GODS SETO KAIBA! WHY DO YOU HAVE BE SUCH AN IMPOSSIBLE ASS!"/ 

"All the little hints!"

/"Yeah, I got Shizuka and Yugi, and Honda, and Anzu, and everybody else…and you got Mokuba and…"/

"The numerous clues!"

/"Well, I just was thinkin' that you were the last person I thought I would be spending my Valentine's Day with."

"Oh, and did you have someone else in mind?"

"Well…uh…actually,"/ 

"So many signs…"

/"Well can I ask you who this person is?

_"Well you see it's kind of a secret, but I guess **you**_ _of all people should know."/_

"It was all so obvious!"

/"-you're rich, smart, good looking, and powerful. Sure you have personality issues, but there are plenty of shallow or delusional people out there who could overlook that stuff."/

"So how come I was so…blind?" Something within the brunette tightened as he slightly raised his head and instantly made eye contact with his own reflection. At first his mind was frozen by the mirrored version of himself, however, once he began to analyze his own expression, the realization he had been trying so hard to deny slowly began to piece itself together. "Or maybe I wasn't blind…maybe I…"

The sound of the school bell echoed the halls making its way within the small confines of the bathroom and drowning out Seto's words. Then again, as loud as the sound was, the brunette's lingering thought remained as clear as his own reflection.

_"Maybe I knew all along…"_

**To be continued…**

Give the boy his prize, he's finally figured it out! Yeah, that's just our little denial stricken Setokins for ya! So now that he knows, or better put, has admitted that he knows how Jonouchi feels, what will are old boy do? Also, unlike a certain movie, Seto actually knows what he has to do to solve this problem, the only problem is whether he wants to do it…or can do it.

Yeah, Bakura wasn't the one behind all of this, although I did kind of lead some on to believe that. In the end, it was Yami…well technically it isn't him either. This is all entirely the shadow realms (hell…whatever you want to call it) fault! I told you the reasoning behind all of this would have a little Yugioh feel to it. Yeah, I couldn't make this story completely like Ground Hog's Day…actually, in that movie, it was never explained what was causing the day to repeat (perhaps fate). The only thing that was revealed was the solution to ending the day. So yeah…yeah….I sure am saying yeah a lot…yeah…

Speaking of Bakura, it was nice to hear everyone's input on their favorite villains. LOL! Yeah, I love Pegasus too. No villain has ever made me laugh so much. He's also got the cutest deck out there. Toon Magician girl is my fav! OMG, but his Japanese voice is so GAY! Just the sound of it makes me giggle. I love that man. He's got to be one of the happiest villains, and in the end he wasn't really that bad...besides the stealing souls thing (which he returned).

On that subject, I was thinking. If I had to be any kind of character, I would want to be a villain. Sure, they usually lose, but at least, most of the time they get to be really happy. I mean, what other kind of character gets to sit around and laugh manically because they committed some heinous crime or just because they feel like it? Especially villains that have the upper hand for most of the series. That is until the hero makes a comeback and beats them, but that's a price I'm willing to pay as long as I get to laugh manically for no apparent reason (Mahahwaha). That's why we all know Seto's still got a little wicked left in him. He does the evil villain laugh so well for a former bad guy. Must be because those years of practice.

So yeah, umm, as much as I love Pegasus, Bakura is probably my favorite villain. At first he wasn't, until after I saw the Egyptian Arc. I mean, I always thought he was hott, but the last season opened up my eyes to what a great bad boy he could be. I've never seen such a happy villain before. LOL! Seeing his happiness when he was crushing everybody made me happy. He is also one of the few villains on the show who stayed rotten until the very end. I mean, I guess I do feel sorry about his past, but man did he turn rotten because of it. He was so evil, and if there is one thing I like about villains, it's those that are psychotically deranged! They are usually quite amusing to watch and there's just something about bad boys that attracts a girl (sorry Yuugi, nice guys do finish last). Plus who can't resist Bakura's hair? They look like freakin' bunny ears. I love bunny ears...So yeah, go Bakurusagi!

Then again, I guess those of you who follow my fics can tell I like Bakura. Every chance I get, I incorporate him into one of my stories. Just like this fic. Heh-heh, and his role along with Yami's isn't quite over with yet. Man do I love the character interaction I can write between those two spirits! Hell, any kind of character interaction with Bakura is always so fun! Yay, for tomb robber's! I really should write a ficcu staring Bakura…too bad none of the pairings he usually gets stuck with are appealing to me.

So next question! Here's a tuffy. What's your favorite Yugioh card? Be it monster, trap, or magic (SPELL. OK "Magic the Gathering," Yugioh/Konami is not trying to rip you off. Magic happens to be a common word. Man…do we have to sue everybody!)

So yeah (there I go again), I actually already knew they had sullied Yugioh with their stupid censoring for a long time. I read about it awhile ago and thought about how it pisses me off when they do that with anime shows, but this was my first time I actually made my own comparison between the English and Japanese version of Yugioh. So, naturally I had to vent it off somewhere, and what better place to do it than my own fic. Then again, it's nice to know I'm not the only one out there who is pissed…I think I'm going to buy the Japanese version of the series. I was going to buy the uncut version, but even still, the script changes would bother me, so it's ain't worth the money! Maybe I can get a fansubbed copy…usually I buy Hong Kong imports, but their grammar can be eye gouging at times. Not to diss them. I give many props to Chinese people translating Japanese into English. Hell, I can barely grasp English grammar myself, and it's my native tongue!

:grumbles:

Damn censors…look how they jacked up One Piece! Sanji is sucking a freakin LOLLIPOP! OMG! Are they trying to keep on the Surgeon General's good side or what? Man, I hope they don't screw Naruto up too bad…I also shudder to think what would ever happen if they licensed Bleach. That is like my favorite anime! I would be so pissed! I just hope Adult Swim, or some company unaffiliated with putting animes on U.S air, licenses it.

So now time to hop off my soap box. Hopefully I won't be needing it for awhile. Yeah, I'm still looking for a host for my site. Well…truthfully I haven't looked in awhile, but I will get to it! I want you all to see my lovely doujinshi collection and share in the Momo madness of crappy site making!

Oh, and to Clarity. No, I don't download many music videos, but I do, however, have a heap of JRock music. Let' s see, I have a few Malice Mizer, some Moi DixMois, hide of course (JROCK/POP KING, you'll live forever in our hearts), Psycho le Cemu, Jane da Arc, Camino,Dir en Grey, Duel Jewel, and of course lots of Miyavi music. I LOVE MIYAVI! He's my fav! I also have a length Jpop list, but I think you asked about JRock music...just email me back on that.

Well, now the blah-blah-blahing Momo is so fond of doing is over with. I just want to say I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one! Now why don't you all tell me what you think about this story? Hit that little review button. You know you want to! Come on. How could you read my fic and not leave me anything in return? You can do it. Move that cursor a little further….THERE!


	8. Crushed

So yeah, forgive the late update. I was on vacation for a while. Man, did I need that break. I was so stressed and sick. I even gave my self an ulcer. It sucked so badly! I couldn't eat anything for days! Life is just too hard to deal with sometimes.

Anywho, I think I finally decided how long this fic is gonna be, and it is getting close to the end now. I think I had a lot of fun with this story. It's probably one of my favorites that I've written, but that's beside the point right now. It's not over yet.

So thanks again for your ever endless patience and dedication to my fic. I will try my best to close it up just right! Your reviews and support have really motivated me! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope the wait was worth it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters (cuz life is cruel). However, I was gonna bid on them while I was shopping on Ebay, but then I saw this interesting commercial on T.V saying that McDonalds is havin a two for two Big Mac sale and well...

**That's What Makes the World Go Round and Round**

Chp8 Crushed

"Wow Katsuya, you're actually here!"

"What's that suppose to mean," Jonouchi blinked as he looked at the wide eye Rini.

"Well you weren't scheduled to work today."

"I know, but I didn't have anything else better to do, so I thought what the hell, why not make some money," Jonouchi shrugged while he punched in his time clock number.

"Yeah, but…"

Jonouchi eyed the waitress suspiciously realizing something was wrong. "What?"

"Well, I thought you weren't working today, and this person came to see you. I tried to tell him you weren't going to be in today, but he insisted that you would be, and ten minutes later you show up."

"Some guy is here to see me?" Jonouchi asked as he completely disregarded any other remnants of Rini's story. He was too busy worrying about the several candidates of people who would come to visit him at work.

_"Is it someone from the school board? Maybe it's a bill collector or worse…my dad."_

"Yeah, he's sitting right there. He asked to speak with you in one of our private booths," Rini replied as she pointed to the farthest booth at the corner of the diner. Jonouchi's eyes followed the girl's finger until they fell upon a sight that greatly surprised him.

**:Next Scene:**

"What do you want?" Jonouchi muttered dourly.

"What do I want?" Seto echoed back. He then hummed to himself lightly before smiling back at the blonde haughtily. "Yes, what can a person like _me_ possibly want from someone like _you_."

"Why are you such an asshole?" Jonouchi gritted back.

"Heh, the only thing I want from you, Katsuya, are some answers."

Jonouchi raised a brow to Seto questionably, but made no move to respond verbally. However, this didn't matter to Seto as he continued on.

"I want to know why?"

"Why what?" Jonouchi questioned although his voice gave off a hint of irritation.

"Why me?"

"Uh, you really aren't makin' any sense, Kaiba."

Seto merely chuckled silently, as he bated his sapphire eyes shut. He then leaned his chin against his hands and smirked back at Jonouchi tautly. "You know, I know your secret."

"Secret…"

"I know how you feel," Seto replied before he glanced at Jonouchi through the corner of his eye, gauging the blonde's reaction before finishing his thought. "About me."

Jonouchi's face immediately became covered with worry, making it obvious to Seto that Jonouchi's mind was racing at an unruly speed, panicked and searching intently for any kind of way to get out of the situation Seto had suddenly thrown him into.

"There's no point in trying to hide it," Seto laughed. His smile then transformed into a stern glare before he directed his face straight on the now pale Jonouchi. "I'll just tell it to you straight. I know, and now I want to know why."

"…"

"I want know why you feel the way you do about me?"

Still silence answered Seto back, causing the boy to let out a breath of aggravation before he turned his eyes away from the boy, deciding he was tired of looking at his companions blank expression of horror.

"In all reality, I don't care about you. I don't love you. I don't hate you. I suppose it's obvious that I don't like you, and up until now, I was certain these feelings were mutual between us.

"But then I come to find out that you like me. What is that I could have possibly missed? I've racked my brain trying to figure it out, and I've never been able to come up with any logical answers. So now I know, the only way I'm going to know the truth is if I ask you directly why?"

"There's really no logic behind it," Jonouchi replied a bit too calmly, however, as he continued on, the boy couldn't help but stammer. "I-people, they just can't rationalize emotions like this."

"Hmph," Seto snorted indignantly, obviously not wholly convinced.

"I can't explain it. I feel this way just because I do. I mean I'll be honest. Our feelings have never been mutual between us because I hated you! I hated you so much, I even began to contemplate ways that I could possibly get back at you for all the horrible things you've done to my friends and me, but then somethin' happened. The more I began to think about you, the more I started to think about you in ways I shouldn't."

"I've heard this one before," Seto groaned under his breath, however Jonouchi didn't seem to hear him.

"I started to notice the bad and good things about you. Then I realized just how little of a difference there was between you and me. However, this wasn't what made me fall for you. It just made me learn to respect you in the same kind of way Yuugi does.

"However, at some point, my thoughts turned for the worse. I started to think about you in _unhealthy _ways. So with this being so, I tried my hardiest to just stop thinkin' about you period! But…the more I tried not to think about you, the more I realized you were actually on my mind."

An idle sound escaped Jonouchi's lips as the boy stared through Seto blankly, apparently lost in his own words and thoughts.

"Then I just couldn't get you out of my head. You were all that I could think about. I thought I was going crazy. I even considered seeking professional help! I just couldn't figure out what was wrong with me, and then it hit me. Finally, I overcame my denial and came to grips with the fact that I…well, you know…"

"That's it? That's the reason why?" Seto questioned in a rigid, bordering on icy voice.

After several moments of silence passed, a piercing sound echoed into the air causing the blonde to shudder. It was the laugh of a demon, as Seto dropped his face into his hands and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"My-my, no wonder I couldn't figure it out," Seto chuckled as he finally brushed a finger through his hair and faced Jonouchi. "Katsuya, you're an absolutely, helpless, idiotic, fool!"

Once again, Seto was overcome with laughter, before he shot Jonouchi a look of domineering arrogance.

"You are entirely right. There's nothing logical about that. It's just stupid! Now I think I actually kind of feel sorry for you. I pity the fact that you have no solid rationale for the way you feel about someone who obviously doesn't give a damn about you, and you're just going to have to live with that fact, alone, and miserable."

"DAMN YOU SETO KAIBA!" Jonouchi thundered as he slammed the tray in his hand so hard against the table it snapped in two. Seto didn't even flinch, however his smile did quickly turn into a frown.

"Sure I will never be able to change the way I feel about you, but I do realize one thing! Even if I could, I would never want to be with a person like you. That is something I definitely decided on a long time ago. It would never work out between us!"

"You're damn straight about that!" Seto chortled out.

This caused Jonouchi to lower his face as he clenched his fist tightly together and finally growled back.

"I hate you so much! I hate the fact that you're a complete ass! I hate how you treat me! I hate how you made me fall in love with you! I hate you!"

Suddenly Jonouchi stopped shouting, as though he were taking a moment to recollect himself. After more then a few minutes, Jonouchi raised his face back into Seto's line of vision and smiled at him in a chilling way.

"But you know what, it doesn't really matter anymore. I've loved people before. You're not the first person to ever crush my heart. But the thing that makes us different is that I've learned how to move on despite that fact. I know I can never stop loving those people who've done me wrong, but that doesn't mean I'll let them get the best of me.

"I won't let you get the best of me either. My heart will go on (shit-I hate Titanic, why did I quote the blasted song), it has before. and it will now! It's over between us Kaiba. I don't need you. I've learned how to overcome this kind of grief, it's just that I can't help but feel sorry for you."

"Come again?" Seto hissed challengingly.

"I'm a strong enough person with friends who will support me, so I know I can survive a heart break, but you. You can't do that, can you Kaiba? You never have, and you never will, and that's why you will be alone for the rest of your sorry life."

Seto opened his mouth to protest, however, Jonouchi was quick to cut him off.

"Goodbye, Seto Kaiba. Enjoy the miserable life you made for yourself," the blonde replied with a dry laugh. He then turned around and walked away, leaving the speechless Seto with only his thoughts.

**:Next Scene:**

"The nerve of that mutt, talking to me like that, oh well. It really doesn't matter anymore. Now that I've got my answers, I don't need anything else from him. I can go on living my life, and I'll never have to think about him again."

"Never again…never…" 

A chilling wind brushed past Seto, causing the boy to shudder and huddle tightly against his long pale duster. He then stopped in his tracks before looking up into the dark murky sky. It reflected back a deep nothingness as even the moon's shadow couldn't be found.

"Never…" Seto replied subconsciously. However, once he realized what he said, Seto's limo pulled up, giving him no time to rethink.

**:Next Day:**

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, NIISAN!"

Seto merely grunted something intangible under his breath.

"I made this for you Niisan!" Mokuba replied as he continued to shove the neon colored package into the brunette's face until he eventually gave in and took it.

"It's Valentine's Day," Seto muttered dryly as he tossed the present to the side and then pulled out the newspaper.

Immediately Mokuba felt his worry rise, as he stared at Seto who was doing the crossword puzzle, but then finished it in a matter of minutes. Sure he didn't doubt his brother's ability to perform such a feat, however, seeing **anyone** solve the puzzle in two minutes flat, and then seeing his brother even wasting his time doing it, raised room for concern.

"Seto is something wrong?"

"Yes," Seto answered back flatly. "But there's nothing you can do about it. There's nothing anyone can do about it, but don't worry…there must be another way to solve this…I'll find a way."

"Seto?" Mokuba blinked questionably as he watched Seto furiously draw a dark x-mark through the finished crossword puzzle.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"Oh yeah!" Mokuba shouted as he looked over at the clock on the wall behind him. "Man, I'm going to be late. I'm sorry. I'll clean this up later."

"Why bother? We pay people to do this sort of thing," Seto muttered back.

Mokuba stared at his brother strangely before he shook his head and made a dash for the door. He then stopped just about an inch away from the entrance, and let out a strange squeak before looking into his empty hands.

"Looking for this?" Seto questioned as he waved a familiar brightly colored package into the air.

"I-uh-"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to deliver this to Yuugi _personally_."

"SETO? How did you-" Mokuba exclaimed before he was rudely cut off.

"You know in the end, it's all really just pointless," Mokuba merely gaped at his brother, before Seto turned around and smirked at him. "This silly little crush of yours."

Mokuba finally closed his mouth before his eyes drifted to the floor with shame. His secret was out now. Feelings for his brother's number one rival were revealed. Now what was he suppose to say?

"I'll do this for you little brother, because I would do anything for you, but I do want to give you some advice. These fragile feelings you think you have, they really mean nothing, a waste of your time. Love is an idle concept, merely just a word. Think of it as nature's way of tricking us into reproducing. So save yourself the energy and time and forget about this."

"How could you say something like that?" Mokuba finally shouted out.

Seto merely raised a brow to the younger boy, showing little sign of remorse for his previously cold and unfeeling words.

"You, I can't believe you would say something like that! You don't know anything, Seto!" the younger Kaiba exclaimed before he made a mad dash out the room.

Seto frowned in the direction Mokuba fled, as he immediately regretted what he just did. There was no point in taking out his frustrations on the only person who cared about him. Then again, why was he so aggravated? Sure the idea of having to repeat another day would push anyone's nerves to the limit, but Seto had been certain that he had finally come to grips with this reality, the reality that it would never end…not now.

Then again, with him having to repeat the same day for about a month already, for the last couple of weeks, Seto had been fine. He had actually learned to deal with it all, and in actuality he enjoyed those past several days.

"Because those were the days I spent after I won Katsuya over and-" 

A chill ran through Seto's spine. He then glanced into his coffee cup and was surprised by his own reflection. His eyes were, of course, wide with realization, but he also couldn't overlook the unnatural smile plastered across his face.

"What the hell!" Seto exclaimed, as he immediately stood up. "I need to stop fooling around. I can think of about a hundred things to do with my time besides sitting here dawdling."

"I mean, I'm living a day with no consequences. I can do whatever the hell I want! There are plenty of things I can do to…to…"

"Fill this void…" 

**:Next Scene:**

"So Kaiba, are you _satisfied _yet."

"Leave me alone," Seto growled while slumping further into his arms and burying his face deeper into the table.

"I must admit, I'm not surprised. It was only a matter of time. I mean, even someone as level-headed as you wouldn't let an opportunity like this pass you by."

"What the hell do you want Yami?" Seto hissed, however Yami simply ignored him.

"I mean all that money you spent so much time and effort to accumulate. Saving it away like a business shrew, but hey, when all the money you spend will just return to you the next day, why not go wild with it?"

Seto merely grunted some unrefined response before Yami laughed back at him.

"Buying out Pegasus' company and then tearing it to pieces. What was the point of that? But I think you got a little carried away when you tried to purchase Hokkaido island and change it's name to Setopia. Now that was a bit comical."

Seto was now past the point of disputing as he simply let Yami continue on with his rant unchallenged.

"Then all the little things followed, all the parties, women, things, to sum it all up, material items. You even made a point to wreak havoc on anyone and everyone who ever got in your way. Why I bet if I weren't unaffected by this time lapse, you would have even beaten me at a duel or two."

"So now Kaiba, I ask you," Yami replied coolly as he turned towards the grumbling teen. "Are you _satisfied_?"

"You know what Yami," Seto muttered before he finally raised his face up and stared back at the spirit indignantly. "Let me ask you something then I'll let you know exactly how I _feel_."

"What about you? I know you have got to be more then a little fed up with all of this, and that Bakura, last I saw, he was having a break down and burning down candy stores, but you. You seem like everything is all sappy happy. So what is it? Is it possible? Are you _satisfied_ Yami? Satisfied reliving life over and over for so long I lost count of the days! You don't have wealth or power. You've just been stuck in a loop living a mundane existence with that damn Mutou, so tell me how it's possible for anyone to be satisfied with all of this?"

Yami let out a tired sigh before he stared out in front of himself and focused on absolutely nothing. "I won't lie. This is all a bit frustrating. It would be for any sane individual, I suppose, but to answer your question, yes. Yes, I am satisfied. I'm satisfied with the life that I'm living now."

"What? How the hell is that possible?" Seto thundered as he grabbed Yami by the front of the shirt.

Yami merely pushed himself out of Seto's hold, before making a sweeping motion against his now crinkled school uniform, and gave Seto a devilish smirk.

"Simple, it's because I share a soul with Yuugi, and with him always by my side, how could I be any more satisfied with life?"

Something within Seto faltered, however, he found himself unable to budge. His mind was now as numb as his body, as the only thing he could feel was his own heartbeat.

"It's amazing how you can have everything you think the world has to offer, and yet that girl," Yami replied as he pointed at an underclassmen giggling at a boy who was trying to give her a gift. "She's happier then you are, and as the day continues to repeat itself, she will always feel more _fulfilled_ then you."

Seto was now on the verge of shaking, as he felt his anger rise towards Yami's condescending attitude. However, no matter how pissed he got, it still didn't change the fact that Yami was right.

"Funny how irony works, huh Kaiba?" Yami chuckled before he walked off and waved at the surprised Anzu.

**:Next Scene:**

"Stop the limo," Seto demanded when he saw something suddenly catch his eye.

"But sir, we're almost-"

The driver's words instantly hitched in his throat, as Seto shot him a look so cold, the man couldn't help but shudder.

"I'm walking the rest of the way."

"Well let me call someone to pick up the limo while I follow-"

Once again the man froze as Seto glared at him through artic blue orbs and growled. "I said _I _amwalking the rest of the way, not _we_."

"Uh-okay," the man stammered while he helplessly watched Seto walk off.

"I need to be alone." 

**:Next Scene:**

A playful breeze blew past the boy, lightly tangling his normally neat chestnut bangs messily across his face. A sweet fragrance then filled the air around him as the brunette watched a few cherry blossom petals dance with the wind.

This was a sight that was once very familiar to the teen, as he walked down the worn park path he had already memorized. His eyes then diverted from the trail as the sound of laugher stole his attention.

A boy, not much older then five years of age sang merrily as he swung back and forth in his seat. Each time his swing got close to the ground the boy kicked his feet forcefully causing him to glide even further forward into the air then he had ever gone before.

"I WIN!" another kid shouted, as he stood atop the jungle gym and pointed at all the kids below him triumphantly. Seto stared through the boy in a slight daze as his thoughts began to travel to times that had long since past. However, just before he could reach into the pit of his memory, a familiar bushel of ebony hair stole Seto's attention.

"Mokuba?"

**:Next Scene:**

"Hi Mokuba," Yuugi smiled as he approached the shorter boy.

"H-hey Yuugi," Mokuba replied back weakly.

Yuugi's smile slightly faltered as he immediately realized something was wrong. First of all, the younger Kaiba was avoiding any kind of eye contact with him, and secondly his face was completely flushed red.

"Mokuba, are you feeling alright?" Yuugi questioned as he brought a hand to the raven-haired boy's forehead, and compared its temperature to his own. Mokuba instantly jerked back and gave Yuugi a slight look of horror just before he ducked his head back down again.

"Oh-sorry, I'm just fine, I just…" Mokuba trailed as his eyes drifted off to the side.

Yuugi wasn't sure how to respond to Mokuba's strange behavior as he decided to take a different approach. "So did you get the Valentine's present I made you?"

"OH YES! THANK YOU YUUGI…" the boy exclaimed. His eyes then widened as he realized he was shouting for no good reason. Now completely embarrassed, Mokuba quickly turned his head to the side and whispered just below hearing range. "I mean I really appreciated it…"

"And I appreciate your gift too. Did you make it yourself?"

Mokuba merely nodded his head, too afraid to speak. Yuugi only smiled at this, as he realized he was making at least a little progress.

"I could tell you made this, because there was so much thought and care put into this gift. It has Mokuba written all over it."

"Yuugi…" Mokuba trailed as he glanced at the teen through the corner of his eye in such a way it looked as though he were peeking.

A long silence filled the air, as both boys weren't quite sure what to say next. Mokuba was busy trying to build up some nerve, while Yuugi was still trying to figure out what was going on. Eventually, Yuugi spoke up.

"You wanted to see me, right? Why did you ask me to come and meet you? Was it because you wanted to thank me?"

"Umm, well yeah…and also…" once again Mokuba's thoughts drifted off with the breeze, as he took a moment to pause and swallow down on the huge lump in his throat.

"Yuugi, I just wanted to say…wanted to tell you…that I…."

Yuugi's soft amethyst eyes began to grow wide as he finally realized what was going on. He then closed them slowly and listened to Mokuba's stammers before a small smile played it's way onto his lips.

"I like you too, Mokuba," Yuugi replied as he swiftly cut the boy off. "You…you are someone I'm really proud to call my _friend_, and even though we haven't known each other for very long, I have and always will treasure the short amount of time that we've been together, and I wouldn't want to change that _friendship_ for anything in the world. Is that what you're trying to say too?"

"I…" Mokuba whispered.

"Let's not let anything come between the great friendship that we have now," Yuugi smiled as he leaned in towards Mokuba and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Yuugi…"

"Mokuba?" Yuugi questioned as he tried to read the boy's expression but failed. Mokuba's dark raven hair was now cast upon his face, creating a shadow around the boy's dark violet eyes.

However, Yuugi was soon startled, as Mokuba jerked his head up and grinned at him brightly despite the tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm glad we're friends Yuugi."

"Mokuba," Yuugi smiled as he gave the boy a hug.

After the quiet embrace passed, Mokuba slightly pulled away from Yuugi, and murmured with his head still low. "There…there's someone that you really like, huh Yuugi?"

"I'm afraid there is Mokuba. I'm sorry, but this person…this person is the most special and important person in my life right now," Yuugi replied as he clutched the puzzle around his neck tightly.

Mokuba merely shook his head as he gave Yuugi a reassuring smile. "No, you don't have to apologize. I know exactly how you feel."

"Mokuba…"

"I guess I better get going now. Thanks Yuugi…for everything," Mokuba shouted as he ran off before Yuugi had anytime to react.

With tears in his eyes, Mokuba continued to race down the path at a blinding speed, just before he met cold hard resistance and nearly fell over backwards.

"SETO?" Mokuba exclaimed as he realized the person who had caught his fall was his older brother. "You, you saw everything…didn't you?"

Seto stared down at his brother stoically before he nodded his head, and released the boy. "Let's go home."

**:Next Scene:**

Several minutes of silence passed, as Mokuba trailed behind his brother with his head down. It wasn't until Seto stopped in his tracks and Mokuba ran into him that words were finally exchanged.

"I just don't get what you see in him."

"Seto?"

"In Yuugi!" Seto exclaimed as he finally turned towards his brother and faced him.

"I…" Mokuba mumbled softly as he eyed Seto's shoes as though they were the most interesting things in the world. Seto let out an impatient sound, as he turned back away from the doting boy and started to walk off again.

"At first all the things that attracted me to Yuugi were things that I saw in him that reminded me of…you," Mokuba replied with a slight blush. Saying it like that almost made it sound like he was hitting on his own brother.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm nothing like that naïve fool," Seto snorted.

"Oh, you two are more alike then you think. You're both strong willed, relentless, clever, powerful, determined, stubborn, and devoted. Just like you, Yuugi fights for what he believes in, no matter what the odds, and he never lets anyone or anything stop him.

"Hah, leave it to a Kaiba to be attracted to things like that. Tenacity…strength…power." 

"But then there's something else," Mokuba continued as he broke Seto from his thoughts. The somber expression that had suddenly replaced Mokuba's look of admiration was something that definitely caught Seto's attention. "Yuugi is also humble, selfless, compassionate, and, well…he just has a lot of…heart."

"Well, we definitely don't have those things in common, thank god," Seto laughed sardonically.

This only caused Mokuba's face to twist even further with despair as he lowered his head and whispered. "Yeah, but you use to…"

Seto didn't even glance at Mokuba as he merely looked in front of himself as though he hadn't heard the boy. However, this silence was a poor reflection of the whirl of thoughts Mokuba had added to Seto's already chaotic pile. Mokuba, however, took this as Seto's proclamation of disregard towards the subject, as he slightly felt his anger rise and he stomped off in front of his brother the moment their mansion came into sight.

**:Next Scene:**

The boy sighed as he waved the last customer off. He then glanced towards the clock just above the counter, and muttered something under his breath.

"What's wrong Aibou?" A voiced echoed from within the back of the young duelist mind.

"Oh, well I was just thinking…what a way to spend Valentine's Day, huh?"

"I suppose it is too bad that your grandpa had to rush off and leave you with the shop duties, but it was an emergency."

Yuugi merely nodded in response, although his disappointment was still evident. "Well, I didn't expect to have to work _all_ day, but I have had worse holidays, besides…"

The boy's face was now a deep shade of red as he began to fidget with the side of his coat.

"Yuugi?"

"Well I did get to spend the day with you, Yami," Yuugi finally managed to sputter out as he frivolously hid his face in shame. He knew the spirit couldn't see his expression, but that still didn't stop his entire body heat from rushing to his cheeks.

A that moment, a shadow of the spirit's form lingered beside Yuugi, as the spirit reached out to touch Yuugi's shoulder, before he suddenly caught himself. He then silently berated himself, as he realized how pointless it would be. It wasn't like he could actually touch the boy. He then sighed to himself with mild frustration before he painted on a seemingly carefree smile and replied.

"I'm glad that we got to spend the day together too. No matter how many times…"

Yuugi raised his face up to meet the spirit attempting to read the other's expression before he smiled back.

This caused the spirit's chest to tighten as familiar urges began to resurface. _"Hmm, I know exactly where this is all about to lead, and yet no matter how many times, I…"_

"Aww, now isn't this just the cutest thing," cooed a dry voice.

"Bakura!" Yami snapped as he turned to meet a pair of dark eyes and an even blacker grin.

"What do you want?"

To be continued… 

Okay…so some of you out there are probably a little mad with Seto (and probably with me since I'm the writer). Well, I suppose there can be a number of reasons for this, but the main reason is probably because the way Seto reacted to Jonouchi's confession. You would think the guy would have learned something by now, but he hasn't (or has he). Seto is still acting like Seto.

Now why would I do this? I'm not completely sure why, however there is a method to my madness. For some reason, I just thought Seto might react this way. I just don't see him as the type who would start gushing out his emotions just because he heard someone say they loved him. I mean the guy hears this kind of stuff from his Kaiba fan club on a regular basis.

So rather than having a positive impact on Seto, Jonouchi's confession turned out having a negative effect on the already somewhat swaying Seto. Instead, he is mad and for several reasons. For one thing, Jonouchi's rationale makes no sense to Seto, and Seto hates things he can't understand.

Secondly, Seto thought he made a huge accomplishment when he slept with Jonouchi, because he believed he had done the impossible, and made his enemy into his lover. He also thought he'd beaten Yuugi at something because for some reason he came up with this idea that Jonouchi liked Yuugi (probably due to inner insecurities developed after losing his title and his brother to his rival). However, since he now knows that Jonouchi liked him from the start, he realizes his triumph really wasn't such an impossible and huge victory. It also doesn't help that he knows he went through all that hell in the fourth chapter for nothing. In short, he wasted his time.

Seto is also angry, because he has been going through a lot of emotional trauma, and the fact that Jonouchi loves him isn't helping. He is also frustrated because he knows the simplest way to solve this time crisis is to admit something he really doesn't want to. How can he admit any feelings for someone, when he really doesn't understand them? No, Seto would never divulge in something he can't comprehend. So now you wonder was his whole confronting Jonouchi really just out of curiosity, or was he possibly looking for his own answers through Jonouchi's own insight. Pretty frustrating, huh?

Finally, what probably pissed Seto off the most was how easily Jonouchi **_seemingly _**dismissed his feelings for Seto. Seto is obviously a guy who doesn't quite understand the nature of love, and as this story has progressed he's been piecing it's meaning together by watching the people around him. However, hearing Jonouchi say he could move on without him so idly was the final blow. Now it seems as though Seto has given up any interest in the entire concept of love, as you could probably could tell from his little scene with Mokuba. Too bad Seto was being too self-concentric to realize people say a lot of things they don't mean when they're mad… especially Jonouchi.

So yeah, there's my whole rationale behind Seto's behavior. Yeah, it has nothing to do with the fact that I want to prolong this story as much as I can because I'm a hopeless romantic who just eats this kind of thing up…heh-heh

:sweats and looks away guiltily:

Yeah, normally I don't explain myself (I like to leave that up to you guys), but I just thought I might clear some confusion I've noticed in some reviews and am predicting to come up in later reviews.

Yeah, I did feel bad about the whole Mokuba-Yuugi thing though. Sorry, Mokuchan, but Seto is the main character of this story and you are merely being used as a pawn to teach your brother a little lesson about life and love.

Mokuba: Well, it does kind of suck that I don't get to be with Yuugi, but hey, if it's for Seto…

Momochan: I knew you would understand. EEE! You're so damn CUUTE!

:huggles:

Mokuba: I can't breath…

Momochan: All you Kaibas are too much 3

So where do we go from here? Ehhh….well…umm don't worry.

:sweats again:

Momo has a plan…Momo always has a plan…eh-heh…

So yeah, I finally calmed a little bit down about the censoring thing. I guess it's just a sad fact of the U.S culture that I'm gonna have to come to grips with. I mean, when I think back to when I first got into anime, there were way worse (U.S dubb of Sailormoon)! Now that I think about it, the anime movement here in the West has made great and massive leaps, and I can only hope that the increasing popularity of the wonderful thing known as anime will also become and incentive for licensors to take things a little more seriously and also take into account what the major fans want. I mean, they do want to sale a good product so maybe eventually our voices will be heard.

NO MORE BAD DUBBS! PLEEEEEAAAASSSS!

Oh and to the reviewer who asked, Sanji is suppose to be smoking a cigarette, not sucking a lollipop. And yes, I have seen the Naruto dubb. I've been watching it since it premiered, but considering I kicked my soap box in while bitching about Yugioh's screw ups, I had no where to stand and complain about the Naruto dub (ugh, how can the main character have the worse voice in the series), I'm just hoping it doesn't get censored up as badly as Yugioh! I was relieved that they didn't turn Kakashi's "Make Out Paradise" into something like "Rover Goes to School!" They simply just didn't translate it (but us Naruto fans all know what is says). I was also happy that the Sexy Jutsu didn't have one of those gawd awful digitally drawn bathing suites (like in Tenchi), although there was some added smoke affects (snickers), but it's not like I want to see naked chicks (I want to see naked bishos). I was, however, disappointed that the revered Naruto-Sasuke kiss was cut out (no boy on boy action…sob)!

So what is my favorite card. Well, Yaoishojou, I would have to agree. I just can't choose one! So I guess I will list my favs by type. Well, let's see, as for trap cards, my whittle Mirror Force has got to be my fav! I love her so much, and every time I use her, much to my brother's disgust, I huggle her and kiss her.

Momo's Brother: JUST PLAY THE STUPID CARD ALREADY!

She was one of the first cards I ever got! I love her so much I even had to get her twin brother, Dark Mirror Force.

As for magic cards, I think I like my Scapegoats. They are so CUUTE, and they have saved my butt many a time. Got to love those quick play magic cards, ni? The Stray lambs are cool too because they look like the darling scapegoats, and you can even use them as sacrifices to summon monsters (unlike the scapegoats), then again, I prefer my whittle goats, since they are quick play.

Finally I think my favorite monster is my Black Luster Soilder- Envoy of the Beginning. He is so friggin HOTT! He also has the coolest effect. He can remove a monster from play or attack twice, not to mention he's as strong as Blue eyes. He is also another card I like to make out with (heh-heh). My three blue eyes use to be my favorite before I got him. I have three different Blue eyes. The one I got from the Kaiba starter, the one from the BEWD booster, and also the one from Shonen Jump, and I even named them. My favorite I named Sapphire. I got him from the Kaiba starter. The one I got from Shonen Jump I named Luna because the cool solar earth background, and finally the dreaded 'broken neck blue eyes' (or so my bro's friend names it) I call Blue. I love them too! I like to kiss them a lot also (sadly I don't ever use all three in my deck at the same time).

Yeah, I'm a weird duelist. I've even been known to coo at my opponent's cards even when they are literally kicking my ass because they were so gosh darn CUTE!

Momochan in a duel: OMG! That Thunder Nyan Nyan is so adorable can I see her?

Opponent: Umm, yeah :sweats: but let me attack your life points directly first

Momochan: So cuuute…I want one…

So yeah…that would about do me. I know I'm bad, considering female duelist already have a bad reputation, but I can't help that I like cute things, and it's always fun when the boys get schooled by a ditsy card lover like me! So next question! How's everyone feeling about the new Yugioh GX? Personally I haven't watched it, so I was just wondering. I know CTN is playing it, but I just haven't got around (better put not wanted) to watching it. I do, however, love the Japanese opening to the series. Jindou is awesome!

Finally, I have found a webhost…or at least I think so. I'm still in the process of uploading the site though, but I promise by the next update, I will have the link for you guys who all would like to see my site! Me is so excited! It's chalked full of Yaoi and doujinshi goodness!

So yeah, I hope you peeps look forward to the next chapter. I think I want to change the mood of this story since it's getting so dark and depressing. I suppose I'll try to bring back a little more humorous feel (don't worry, I still will have the drama) to this fic, especially since Yami and Bakura are about to play their final big roles! LOL! I love them so much. Now that I think about, Yami and Seto are like in all my fics, and Bakura is in almost all of them too.

So send those reviews, thoughts, questions, and input my way! Momo can take it…right?


	9. Stupid Cupid

As usual, long time no see (I know I'm bad). Life has just been so crazy lately...always… Hey, but at least I got to enjoy all the great reviews. Thanks everyone!

:huggles reviewers:

They really are nice to read after you have had a crazy week of work and school. It just let's this authoress know you guys actually appreciate me enough to stop and give me a little of your time and also leave me some nice thoughtful…or even thoughtless (XD), input.

So yeah, don't have much more to say besides that. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I think the Bakura and Yami fans will appreciate it more than others though. Those two crack me up!

**Disclaimer**: Hear no evil, see no evil, and speak no evil of claiming to own something that is not mine!

**That's What Makes the World Go Round and Round**

Chp9 Stupid Cupid

"So that's how it is?" the spirit replied calmly. Yami merely nodded, although he was more than a little wary towards the tomb robber's out of character response. However, only a few moments passed before the former pharaoh's suspicions where justly confirmed.

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THE REASON WHY I'VE BEEN CHOCKIN' ON VALENTINE'S DAY CANDY FOR RA KNOWS HOW LONG IS BECAUSE-"

"Where are you going?" Yami shouted as Bakura stomped off with a frightening fire blazing in his eyes. At this point, the dark spirit was too infuriated to finish his thought, let alone string together a coherent sentence.

"Where do you think? I'm going to make sure Jonouchi's stupid wish comes true!"

"What? How are you going to do that?" Yami stammered as he stumbled towards Bakura in an act to cut him off.

"By any means possible. Even if I have to chain that pompous Kaiba's ankle to that blonde idiot's leg and bash both their skulls in!"

"How is that going to…" Yami started before he quickly shook the gruesome image out his mind, and regained his sense. "Look Bakura, I'm not going to let you do this. You can't force someone to like a person. Things don't work that way."

"TO HELL I CAN'T!" Bakura shouted as he slammed his fist into his hands. He then turned towards Yami and narrowed his dark eyes on the spirit. "Not unless you want to try and stop me."

A chill ran down Yami's spine as Bakura's malicious grin curled into an even more disturbing shape. However, Yami was not so frightened by the smile to keep from standing his ground. "Bakura, it is quite obvious Kaiba doesn't give a flip about Jonouchi, and frankly I'm glad. I couldn't bear to see my friend end up with a person like him. I can't figure out what he sees in Kaiba! He's nothing but a selfish, calculating, pretentious ass!"

"Hm, and here I thought you liked Kaiba so much," Bakura chuckled haughtily. "I had no idea you absolutely adored him too."

Yami merely glared at the spirit before responding. "Well, it's not that I don't like Kaiba…I mean he does have his good points, and I truly respect him. It's just…"

"Well, I don't give a damn what you feel. I'm sick of all of this! At first I thought the idea of a day repeating itself would be interesting, but now I've lost all fascination. I'm gonna put an end to all of this, and if you stand in my way, I swear I'll cut you down!"

"Is that so!" Yami growled as the air around him dropped to chilling degrees. "Are you challenging me?"

Bakura's grin only widened as he turned towards Yami and took on an offensive stance.

"YUUGI!" shouted a familiar voice instantly cutting through the tension. "Oh, and Ryou?" What brings you here?"

"Oh, well hello, Suguroku-sama," Bakura chirped sweetly, his aura now transformed into that of his alter ego, Ryou. Yami couldn't help but roll his eyes, as he wondered why the spirit hadn't won an Oscar for best actor of the year yet.

"Aren't you out a bit late," Suguroku questioned in a worried tone.

"Oh well, you know, I was just doing some last minute shopping, but I think I'll be on my way now," the white haired devil replied warmly.

"Wait just a-" Yami started just before he was cut off.

"Yuugi, you can talk to Ryou tomorrow at school. It's getting late, and he should get home before it's gets any darker, plus you should have closed the shop more than an hour ago!"

"But-"

"Goodbye, Yuugi," Bakura smiled triumphantly as he waved the spirit off. "See you _tomorrow_."

**:Next Scene:**

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, NIISAN!"

"Mokuba…," Seto trailed before he took the neon wrapped gift and forced out a smile. Just because he was having a miserable, well, life, didn't mean his brother had to have one too. "Thanks."

Seto felt a bead of sweat fall from his brow, as his brother blinked at him in the most stupefied manner. At first the older Kaiba pretended not notice, but eventually the limits of his now worn patience snapped. "WHAT?"

"Well, I just can't believe that you said thanks."

"And why not?" Seto snapped as he suddenly began to regret his gesture of kindness.

"Well, it's just that every year I give you a gift and you always look at me and say-"

Seto internally rolled his eyes as Mokuba crinkled his face and replied in a mock tone, "_Spare me Mokuba. Everyone knows Valentines Day is just another one of those silly holidays the moneymaking industry has commercialized in order to leech off all those lovesick idiots. It's no different then Christmas and Halloween."_

"And then I get mad, and we get into an argument," Mokuba concluded as he smiled at his brother knowingly.

"Well maybe this year is different," Seto snapped back. This only made Mokuba's grin widen causing Seto to slightly blush.

However, the boy's smile soon faded as a sudden realization hit him, and he quickly ducked his face down. Immediately recognizing this abrupt act of meekness, Seto began to brace him self for what he knew was coming.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE GIVE THIS TO YUUGI WHEN YOU GO TO SCHOOL!" Mokuba blurted, as he shoved a package twice as large as Seto's into the suspecting brother's lap and took off running. However, the boy didn't get too far before he was swiftly caught by the wrist.

"Mokuba," Seto half growled.

"I…" Mokuba mumbled as he kept his gaze firmly away from his brother's eyes. What else could he do now? He knew his brother wasn't stupid. Feelings for the older boy's number one rival had finally been revealed, and Mokuba's plan of ducking and running had been thoroughly defeated, as he stood motionless in Seto's tight grasp.

Immediately reading the look of disgrace on his brother's face, Seto let out a strained sound, as he decided to rethink his words. At first, he had intended to reprimand his younger brother. For one thing, he wasn't too intent on the idea that his rival had stolen his brother's affections, and secondly, he knew that it would all eventually end in heartbreak for the younger Kaiba, then again, maybe this was all for the best.

"Okay, I really don't like the idea of all of this," Seto muttered as he finally released his hold on Mokuba.

"Seto, I'm sorry, but I really like Yuugi and-"

"Then give him the stupid gift yourself," Seto snapped.

"Seto?"

"You know, people might get the wrong idea if I…"

"Then you're really okay that I, well, like Yuugi?" Mokuba questioned as his eyes began to brighten back up.

"No," Seto growled. "But what can I do about it?"

This was all the encouragement the raven-haired boy needed as he instantly jumped up and gave his brother a hug. "Thanks Seto, for understanding."

Seto merely sighed in response while he watched this brother dash out of the mansion, fueled by the excitement of his brother's _unwilling_ approval.

"Understanding, hm?" Seto muttered to himself. "You have no idea how much."

**:Next Scene:**

"Yami, you seem troubled."

"What do you mean?" the spirit asked in a little more than guilty tone.

"Well, it's just that you've seemed a bit tense today," Yuugi mentally replied.

Now sitting in the third row of his geometry class, suddenly talking to the lingering spirit of his mind seemed like a good idea. Had Yami known his hikari was paying more attention to his wandering thoughts, and less notice to the confusing shapes and numbers on the board in front of him, the spirit would have been a little more careful.

"I'm fine, Yuugi…"

"Yami."

The spirit let out a sigh of defeat once he realized Yuugi wasn't going to let this go. "Fine, something is bothering me."

Yami internally smiled as he could imagine the questioning look on his aibou's face. Then again, it did seem to be a fitting expression, considering Yami knew more about riding a unicycle, of which he had never seen, then he did about the useless drabble Yuugi's teacher was babbling on about.

"You see I…well I have this…friend…"

"Friend?" Yuugi echoed in a not so convinced tone.

Yami merely disregarded the reply as he realized he was already off to a bad start. "Yes, a **_friend_**, and well this friend of mine really likes a certain person but, I'm afraid this person just isn't right for my friend. However, a lot of…**_complications_** have developed due to this relationship, and I'm afraid the only way to solve things, is to do something I really don't want to."

"You mean help bring these two people together?" Yuugi questioned.

Yami merely sighed in response. He almost forgot how sharp his aibou was.

"Well, I can see how you want to protect your friend, but have you really stopped and thought about what would make your friend happy? Did you ever think that even though you don't think this person is right for your friend, this person is probably the only one that can make your friend happy?"

"Happy? I'm just afraid he's going to get hurt, and the last thing I want to do is be part of something that would hurt him!" Yami retaliated, as he let more slip out then he intended.

"Maybe you are right. Maybe he will get hurt, but you know what hurts worse?"

Silence cut through the moment as Yami merely nodded his response, bracing himself for Yuugi's words.

"Being in love with someone you can never be with, and knowing that you never even tried."

"Yuugi…" Yami whispered as he suddenly felt a hint of pain come through his mind link. However, he wasn't sure whether the feeling had come from Yuugi or from his own self.

"The worse that could happen is that he gets turned down, but at least from that point he would be able to move on, and you could be there for him. However, with the way things are going now, time will stand still forever, and he will never be able to move forward."

"Time will stand still…Yuugi, maybe you are right," Yami murmured silently before he suddenly faded from Yuugi's subconscious.

Yuugi blinked wildly and was about to react before he realized his teacher was now looming over him with a not so pleasant look on his face. "Yuugi, I've been calling on you for several minutes. Do you really think spacing out is more interesting then my lecture."

"Tch, yeah."

"Enough out of you Honda!" the teacher snapped as he immediately forgot about the cowering Yuugi and headed towards the snickering brunette and the now comatose Jonouchi whom had fallen soundly asleep due to _over stimulation_.

**:Next Scene:**

"Damn Kaiba! Why didn't he come to school?" The pale-haired boy growled as he glanced at the empty seat in front of him.

"Would you?"

"Oh-hoh, pharaoh!" Bakura chirped merrily. "So you're ready to finish where we left off?"

Yami merely rolled his eyes at the dark spirit who was now taking on a defensive position, and glowing with an aura to fight.

"So what exactly were you planning to do had Kaiba shown up?"

"I told you already!"

"So you really think bashing in Kaiba's skull would work?"

"Yeah, and if it didn't, at least I would have the pleasure of bashin' his head in," Bakura chuckled out.

Yami nodded his head and laughed, although it was less from pleasure and more from amusement. "Forget it. I've tried force on him before, and I've come to realize that it's only part of what let's you get through to someone like Seto Kaiba."

"So what are you suggesting?" Bakura snorted.

"We come up with a better plan. First you start here," Yami replied as his tapped on his head. "Then you finish here," the spirit smirked as he struck his fist into his palm suggestively.

"Now you're speakin' my language, pharaoh," Bakura cackled as his eyes lit up with excitement.

**:Next Scene:**

"Didn't make it to school today, I see." Seto stared down at the smaller boy standing in his front doorway as he made no movement to allow him inside and had even less intention of doing so.

"I have better things to do with my time," the brunette muttered dourly.

"Time? Yes, you do have plenty of that."

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Seto snapped as he pretended to ignore the superior smirk spread across the spirit's face.

"You know, you are the only one who can put an end to all of this."

"I know that! You think I don't know that?" Seto growled, his sudden volume rise clear evidence of his frustration. "That's why I tried…I confronted him. I had to know what it was…what it was Katsuya _saw_...in me."

"You confronted him?" Yami replied in a slightly bewildered voice.

"How else was I suppose to get any justification," Seto retaliated, before he lowered his head and let out a dry laugh. "Then I realized how stupid it all really was. Expecting to get answers from that fool. His reasoning made no sense."

"So then what?"

"I told him he was an idiot."

"…"

The air grew silent as contemplation took over Yami's words. However, unable to bear the silence, Seto broke the moment. "Then I found out how much I really meant to him, the true extent of love-his love that is. Guess I didn't mean so much to him after all."

Once again it grew quiet, before Yami chuckled softly to himself. This only caused Seto's frustration to rise as he shot the spirit a deathly cold look. "What's so funny?"

"Well, this explains a lot," Yami smiled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Seto growled.

"The reason why you gave up."

"Who says I've given up?"

"Then you haven't?"

Seto was left speechless for a moment before he shook his head and frowned back at his rival. "Did you just come here to mess with my head?"

"I did at first…until I realized the truth," Yami replied with a smile.

"I've had it up to here with you. Thinking you are always so self righteous, right Yami? Well, what about you?" Seto shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the spirit.

"…"

Once again, an unbearable silence was the brunette's only response, as the look in Yami's eyes had him on edge. It was as though the spirit was looking through him, delving deep within the guarded regions of Seto's heart. Seto hated it when the spirit did that.

"Just leave me the hell alone," he finally muttered before he swiftly shut the door in Yami's face.

**:Next Scene:**

"So?"

"Kaiba will be at school tomorrow," Yami replied quietly.

"How do you know?" Bakura questioned. Something about the former pharaoh's attitude of defeat had the tomb robber a little less than convinced.

"I know."

"What's wrong then?" Bakura muttered as he ruffled his fingers through his pale white hair with annoyance.

"I hate to say this, but I think I was wrong."

"Backin' out on me, eh? I see how it is!" Bakura hissed as his Sennen ring lit up. "I knew this little truce of ours was futile.

"No, that's not what I meant," Yami sighed as he ignored the spirit's death aura.

"Then what do you mean?"

"I just mean that…this might be easier then planned."

"How so?" the spirit blinked realizing he was suddenly having trouble reading Yami's strange manner.

"Because I think…Kaiba's already started to fall."

The white haired spirit examined the pharaoh's solemn behavior for a moment, before he realized he really could cared less how Yami felt about all of this. Now he knew what he had to do. "Well then leave the rest to me!"

**:Next Scene:**

"Whoa there!" the blonde shouted as he caught the stumbling boy.

"Oh Jonouchi, thanks," the white haired boy smiled.

"Man, you sure do got a load there, don't cha'?" Jonouchi whistled as he stared at the pile of valentines, along with a handful of books Ryou was trying to carry.

"Yeah, well I just really couldn't turn down all this candy."

"Heh, and I thought I had a sweet tooth," Jonouchi chuckled.

"Well, it wouldn't be so bad, but Yukimura-sensei asked for a volunteer to take these books down to the research office, and well, no one wanted to do it, so I-"

"Volunteered even though you knew you already had this heavy load. You really are too nice of a guy, Ryou. I mean, school is already out, and you stayed behind to help a teacher. Talk about pathetic."

"Wha…what are you doing," Ryou stammered.

"What does it look like? I'll take care of this delivery for you."

"But you just said helping teachers was pathetic," Ryou pointed out as he watched his blonde friend take all the books from him.

"Yeah, but I never said helpin' a friend out was."

Ryou let out a small laugh before he smiled back at his friend appreciatively. "Thank you Jonouchi-kun."

"So where do we take this junk?"

"Well, I think she said room 02-B."

"The friggin basement? I didn't even know there was a research lab down there!" The blonde half whined as he realized it was going to be a farther walk then anticipated. However, he soon stopped his complaining as he let the smiling Ryou lead the way.

"Man it sure is dark down here," Jonouchi pointed out as they finally reached their destination. "Let me see if I can find a light switch of somethin'."

Jonouchi set the books on the nearest table as he began to fumble with the walls, desperately searching for a source of light. It wasn't until he heard a loud crashing sound and a slam that he finally found a light and turned it on in time to see what happened.

"Ryou, are you alright?" Jonouchi questioned. Once again, the boy's view had been obstructed by all the packages he was carrying as he tripped and fell into the door. It was at that point that the door shut, leaving Jonouchi alone in an empty abandoned looking room.

"This ain't no research lab," the blonde muttered before he tried opening the door. "Aye? What gives? The knob is stuck."

"Jonouchi, are you alright?" Ryou shouted from the other end of the door.

"Yeah, but it seems the door here is stuck," Jonouch replied as he pulled harder with no success. He then jerked backwards as he was startled by the sound of Ryou kicking the door.

"Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" Jonouchi questioned.

"I think the door is jammed, but I can't seem to get it open. Maybe…"

"Where are you going?" Jonouchi shouted as he heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

"I'm sorry Jonouchi. I'm not strong enough to open the door by myself. I'm going to go see if I can find some help," Ryou answered just before he ran off.

"Wait!" Jonouchi shouted, before he slumped down in the nearest desk. "Man, this is just great…"

**:Next Scene:**

Seto stared out the hallway window, as he watched all the students piling out of the building. He then sighed to himself as he wondered why he had even come to school that day. Sure, he didn't want to admit that something Yami had said made him want to come, and sure that something wasn't the fact that he wanted to see one idiot blonde again in hopes that seeing his face might give him some kind of idea of what he was going to do next, and sure he wasn't expecting to see Ryou come stumbling down the hall in the next thirty seconds, tripping over his feet, giving Seto a few seconds of mild entertainment. Then again, it really wasn't like Seto to admit any of those things were true.

"KAIBA-SAN!" Ryou shouted as he came racing down the hall.

Seto blinked wildly, as he was suddenly taken for a bit of a shock. Why wasn't today playing like the textbook day he had expected. Ryou wasn't supposed to come running at him looking as though the school were on fire. The clumsy idiot was suppose to come tripping out of the classroom next to him.

"Ryou?"

"Kaiba, I'm so glad I found you. I need your help!"

"What is it," Seto questioned as he pretended to show little concern towards Ryou's desperate face.

"Jonouchi-and the door-he got trapped-and I-"

"You do realize you are making absolutely no sense," Seto muttered out dryly.

"No time to explain right now. Just help me!" Ryou shouted as he grabbed Seto's sleeve and proceeded to drag him down the hall.

**:Next Scene:**

"Pretty pathetic, puppy."

"Aww, come on Ryou! I'd rather stay trapped down here forever, then be saved by _him_!" Jonouchi moaned as he immediately recognized the condescending voice echoing from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry Jou, but everyone else already left," Ryou apologized.

"Well, if you really want to stay there, that's fine with me. I do have better things to do with my time," Seto shrugged as he turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Ryou pleaded as he caught the end of Seto's jacket. "It's my fault Jonouchi got trapped, so please help me."

Seto let out a breath of aggravation. Even though the whole reason why he had come to school that day was to see Jonouchi, it started to become painfully clear to him that the last person he really wanted to see was the blonde. Something about seeing the boy was messing with Seto's head, and Seto really didn't like it. So until he could clear his mind, Seto really didn't want to see him.

"Fine, I'll help _you_," Seto muttered.

"Great!" Ryou exclaimed as he clapped his hands together and gave Seto one of his winning smiles. This only caused the brunette to snort and nod his head. "Now let's see. I think if Jonouchi pulls on the door and you and I push, we should be able to open it."

"Did you hear that Jonouchi?" Ryou shouted.

"Yeah-yeah," Jonouchi grumbled, still ruffled by the idea of being aided by his number one rival.

"On the count of three now. One-Two-"

"Wait!" Jonouchi shouted in a panicked tone. Both Seto and Ryou immediately stopped as they anticipated Jonouchi's words. "So do you mean pull when you say three, or after you say three?"

"Oh what does it really matter?" Seto snapped back errantly.

"It does matter. It's like a whole split second of a difference."

"Either way, you'll eventually pull at the same time we push, so it doesn't matter! Then again, if the real problem here is that you've forgotten how to count to three, I can give you a quick lesson."

"Aye now, you lousy rich bastard!" Jonouchi shouted back.

A bit of sweat fell from Ryou's brow as he listened to the two boys squabble back and forth. He then shrugged before he shouted. "THREE!"

It was at that moment both boys stopped arguing and everyone was immediately sent into action. However, Seto was quickly surprised when the door opened without any kind of resistance, as though it hadn't been stuck at all. He also started to realize this meant the laws of gravity would soon act against him causing him to go flying face first into the last person he wanted to see.

"Aye, what gives?" Jonouch shouted just before the sound of a cold cackle sounded the air.

"You two really are something else! Arguing like silly cats and dogs. You'd hardly know you two liked each other." The boy standing above them chuckled out. "Then again, you are still so easy to manipulate."

"Ryou, what is the meaning of this?" Seto shouted, as he pushed himself out of Jonouchi's lap, and stood to his feet.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, my landlord has left the building," Bakura smiled as he tapped his head suggestively. "Now all you kiddies sit tight and I'll let you all out once you learn how to _play _together nicely.

Seto's eye widened as Bakura's smile disappeared and the door in front of them shut. He then ran to catch the knob, but was a second too late.

"Why you conniving-" the brunette growled while he began to pull and pound on the door. "You better let us out of here!"

The sound of laughter was Seto's only reply causing his anger to rise to even further heights. "Don't think I'll let you get away with this!"

"So you think this is really going to work," a deep voice questioned from the shadows behind the grinning tomb robber.

Bakura merely waved at the pair of crimson eyes, completely amused by Seto's shouts and threats.

"Well, if you are right, and those two bickering idiots do like each other, things should work out just fine."

"Let's hope so," Yami muttered as he stared at the door and frowned at Seto and Jonouchi's foul use of the Japanese language.

"Those two seem pretty pissed," Bakura laughed. "That just makes my day."

**To be continued…**

:Sigh:

I think I'm kind of having a fall out from this series. I don't know if it's because I'm just burnt out in general, or because I haven't seen an episode of Yugioh for months now. Whatever the case is, my motivation for writing Yugioh fanfiction is depleting down to nothing. I mean the series has never been my favorite. I just really love all the characters.

Still, when I really think about, I wouldn't really want to write fanfiction about any other series. I have been writing fanfics for years now, and ever since my first Yugioh fanfic, I have been writing nothing but Yugioh fics. I really took a liking to the characters, and I feel like over the years, I've really gotten to know them better then the anime or manga could ever do for me.

Look at me. I'm talking like they are real…well they are to me at least. LOL!

I really don't know the point of this post…just thought that I would share that with you all. It might be part of the reason why it takes me so long to get new chapters up…still…I promised myself I would finish this fic, and it is so close to being completed.

Thanks to you guys who have supported me all this time. Your reviews have REALLY kept me motivated. Plus, this is one of my favorite stories I've written so…I must and WILL finish it! LOL!

I do have a few other fics that I started working on, like some Yami/Yuugi, Seto/Yami, and more Seto/Jou stuff. So maybe I will write them, maybe I won't. Maybe after school is out, and I get a little break, I will change my mind. I just feel so burnt out lately…and when I get like this, I start talking crazy. Who knows? So yeah, sorry…

On a brighter note, let's talk a little bit about my doujinshi site! Which as you can tell, I still don't have ready. LOL! I hope that working on this site will rekindle my love for Yugioh, considering it is a Yugioh doujinshi site!

So yeah, last chapter I said I finally found a host. Well, it takes literally hours to upload a site with so many images, so for the last few weeks I was uploadin stuff. I only did a little bit at a time, since I was so busy, but just a few days ago, something I gravely miscalculated happened. I ran out of file space. My host only gave me 50 megs of space, which I thought was plenty. Silly me, I should have checked the file size of my site folder. So when I got this nice message about only having 30 bytes of space left, and not being able upload a pic, I was like "Oh crap." Then I checked the site's folder size allocation (should have did that before I started uploadin), turns out my site is like 120 megs!

To make a long story short, I wasted my time uploadin for the last few weeks, cuz I had to go and find a new web host that would give me more space. I did find one this weekend that will give me 300 megs (plenty of space for more new doujins, I hope), the only downside is I don't get unlimited bandwidth like I wanted. Also…heh-heh :sweats: my new host is a host for…er…erotic sites, so if you see some naughty banners, gomen in advance.

Still, I will be usin' both host. The larger one will host my images, and the smaller one to host my site. Maybe that will help cut down bandwidth usage, plus less adult banners to deal with! So yeah, since I have to reupload most of the site, I wasn't able to have the site ready for this new chapter like I promised, but I am pretty sure I will have it ready by the next chapter (I make no promises). I estimate it will be ready in a week or so (cuz I still want to edit it and all), so for those of you whom I promised to email you a link, if you get a message in your mailbox that says "Momo's doujinshi site is ready," don't delete it and it's not spam…mmm…spam.

Oh, and I suppose I still haven't asked you my question for the chapter. I know this may sound weird but…do you or don't you like sporks (please be honest)? I will comment on this question in the next update, but to be fair to my opposition, I won't say anything for now.

So yeah, thanks again for all the reviews, comments, and your time. I started working on the next chapter already. I think you guys will all like it. I sure did. I think chapters 4, 8, and 10 are my favs. Hopefully the final one will be too! Ja ne for now, and don't forget to drop me a review or two, LOL!


	10. Not So Solitary Confinment

Honestly, I'm not really sure what to say. According to the records, I haven't updated this fic in over four years. I won't lie though. It almost looked like I would never get around to actually finishing this one.

Over the last several years a lot has happened in my life. Then again, I won't bore you with the details right now. I'm sure the only thing you guys are actually concerned about is the chapter that took four years to write, LOL.

So I guess the only thing I have left to say here is enjoy the chapter, and well…sorry

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing so guess what you would get if you ever decided to sue me…NOTHING! MUHWAHAHAHA!

**That's What Makes the World Go Round and Round**

Chp10 Not So Solitary Confinement

"Damn it all!" the infuriated brunette cursed as he banged his fist on the door one last time. "I can't believe I actually fell for such an obvious ploy. I bet Yami is behind this too. Wait until I get my hands on those two, I'll…"

"Wow, is the great Seto Kaiba actually losing his cool?" Seto merely glared at the smug blonde murderously only causing the boy's haughty grin to widen in response.

"Ha, normally that face would rile me up, but not this time," Jonouichi chuckled. "You see, I think I finally figured you out Kaiba. It's all mind games with you, and whoever loses his cool last is the winner. That's how come you always make me look like a fool, but for once I got you beat!"

*****2 hours Later****

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!"

Seto let out an exasperated breath as his headache began to increase at the same rate as Jonouchi's growing shouts.

"Man, now I'm gonna be late for work!" Jonouchi growled as he continued to kick the door. "This ain't funny anymore! BAKURA, LET ME OUT! HEY SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!?"

After finally realizing the door wasn't going to budge, no matter how hard he pounded on it, Jonouchi's rage soon turned to the next closes target.

"What are you just sitting there for? Do something!"

"Don't you think I've tried," Seto sighed as he pulled out his cell phone in hopes that the out of service message had disappeared.

"My cell phone doesn't work because I can't get a signal, and that damn thief somehow managed to swipe my communicator to Kaibacorp when I wasn't paying attention. On top of that, yelling is pointless since no one can obviously hear us all the way down here. Damn it, I knew something wasn't right here, but thanks to you distracting me, I haven't been thinking straight for the past several weeks."

At that instance, realization hit Seto as he immediately caught himself. He then slowly turned an eye in Jonouchi's direction in order to determine whether the blonde had caught his careless remark.

Unfortunately, fate was not in Seto's corner as he regrettably remembered why he never bet his cards on luck.

"What? What do you mean by me distracting you?" Jonouchi stammered out in a strange voice.

Only silence answered back while Seto prepared for what he knew was coming next.

"For the last several weeks?" the blonde continued to sputter out.

"You…" Jonouchi growled rising Seto's grief to even further heights. "I think I know what's going on here. It's all starting to make sense now."

Seto let out another tired sigh followed by a well justified eye roll as the brunette's prediction was only heightened by the infuriated blonde's next response.

"YOU'RE UP TO SOMETHIN! AREN'T YOU?" "What is it this time! What conniving trap do you plan on using me for to bait Yuugi into!"

'_Idiot.'_ Seto mentally muttered.

"Geez Kaiba, I thought I was tenacious but you are just plain obsessive! Well give it up, cuz you are never gonna beat Yuugi!"

"Just like you will never beat me?" Seto replied in anything less than a condescending tone.

"WHAT!?!" Jonouchi shouted. He then smiled at Seto haughtily before pounding on his chest in a challenging motion. "You may have beaten me before Kaiba, but my skills have greatly improved over the past several months. Why, I can duel circles around you."

"Heh, I guess there is one thing about you that doesn't completely annoy me?" Seto chuckled, sapphire eyes shining with just a touch of malice.

"Eh?"

"You're amusing, such delusional thoughts of ever beating me, how…comical. Almost like a clown…then again, I don't care much for clowns…forget what I said. On second thought, you just aggravate me even more now."

"Man that's it!" Jonouchi barked out while waving his fist at Seto furiously. "Why are you always givin me such grief? What did I ever do to you?"

"What have you ever done to me?" Seto echoed back in and even angrier voice. "You have no idea what you have put me through these last several months!"

"Eh?" the stunned blonde chocked out with a face of pure confusion. However, Seto was too busy giving Jonouchi a long over due piece of his mind.

"I thought I had you all figured out, just another useless, blundering, no talent idiot who leeched off my rival like a parasite, no threat to me at all. You meant nothing to me! But that wasn't good enough for you, was it,? Always getting in my way like an annoying little dog! That's why I decided to crush you for your insolence, but no matter how many times I did, you kept coming back up like an annoying weed, always in the way of my true goal"

"To beat Yuugi," Jonouchi murmured somberly. "Yeah, I know…that's all you care about."

Seto was slightly taken aback by the boy's sudden transformation as he tried to examine Jonouchi's now down cast eyes.

"Now I see. So that's why you _**hate**_ me. Of course I mean nothing to you."

A mess of sandy colored hair now covered the blonde's face, making it impossible for Seto to see his expression, but at this point, Seto was slightly thankful he couldn't see it.

"I'm so stupid," Jonouchi eventually laughed out as a grim smile showed clearly on his darkened face. "I just thought if I finally beat you, I could get some respect out of you, but now I see all I am to you is a stepping stone towards your real goal…hell, I'm not even that much."

"Well, fine, you don't ever have to worry about me anymore," the boy muttered while he finally turned his back to the taller boy. "Yuugi is my real goal too, you know. I just thought if I beat you, then maybe you would finally notice…_me_."

"…"

"But don't worry, cuz you don't ever have to worry about me anymore. I won't talk to you ever again. Just you see."

At this point, Seto wasn't sure what to say. The only thing he could do was stare at the back of Jonouchi's head and attempt to suppress the sudden sting that had overtaken his chest.

****2 more hours****

"I'm so bored…"

"…"

"It's so boring…"

"……"

"So hungry…"

"………"

"I think I might die of hunger…"

"…………"

"Wasting away…"

"SHUDDUP!" Seto exploded as he finally realized the limits of his patience wasn't as vast as he had thought. "I promise you won't die from being trapped in a room for one night!"

"How do you know that?" Jonouchi whimpered.

The boy was now lying flat on his back and was staring at the ceiling with a pitiful expression on his face. "Why we could be trapped here forever! What if no one figures out we're down here?"

Suddenly the boy jolted up as the realization of being trapped in a room with Seto Kaiba finally hit him.

"How could my life end in such away, and with you of all people? Life is too cruel."

Seto merely rolled his eyes deciding to ignore the indirect insult.

"Look, we won't be here for more than one day, trust me."

"How do you know?"

"Because I said so, now SHUT UP!" Seto growled. "Didn't you say you would never talk to me again?"

"Yeah, that's true, but what if I do end up really dying down here, it sure would be a waste if I died completely alone, and I guess you're better than nothing," Jonouchi, shrugged, seemingly already over what had happened earlier.

"Like a weed, you just keep coming right back up. To think I actually started to feel a little guilt," Seto grounded out, realizing once again why he didn't like to let his emotions get the best of him.

"What did you say?"

"Look, just learn to shut your mouth," Seto sighed wearily., although he knew his advice probably wouldn't be taken.

As usual Seto was right.

"Hey Kaiba, I was wondering…" Jonouchi muttered after a record silence of only two minutes.

"I know why you hate me, but why do you act like such a bastard to everyone else? I mean, you always act so cranky. You know you will never get laid if you keep scaring away all those cute girls who like you."

"I've been laid plenty of times," Seto snorted, slightly surprised that he had blurted a response out so quickly or one at all for the matter. What did he have to prove?

"Really?" Jonouchi all but gasped. "I don't believe someone as rigid as you…who could have possibly slept with you? Person must have been a real idiot."

"No kidding…"

"The way everyone throws themselves at you, it's so obvious that they're just after your money. Why else would they put up with your grouchy attitude?" Jonouchi laughed with a casual elbow to Seto's ribs.

"That's why I don't trust anybody," Seto muttered out callously.

"So that's why you hate everybody?"

"That's _one_ reason, yes."

"Well, not everyone is like that." Jonouchi replied lowly.

"Really…" Seto sighed out as he noted the sudden seriousness in Jonouchi's tone.

"I know Yuugi really likes you and everyone else does too, even though they would never admit it."

"I prefer not to have any friends to worry about. They would just get in my way," Seto replied coldly.

It was at that point Jonouchi's pained face suddenly twisted with anger.

"That's a really shitty out look on friendship," he bit back sharply. "Then again, you just have this natural ability to push everyone close to you away. At least you still have Mokuba. Then again, with the way you treat people, you put him in a real hard position and he's so intent on clinging to you, he also ends up getting friends pushed away. Still, no matter how much he likes other people, he always chooses you over them."

"Please spare me your philosophies" Seto groaned as he brushed his fingers in his hair irritably. For some reason, he was beginning to feel unreasonably aggravated. "I don't make choices for Mokuba. I let him do whatever he wants."

"Well, as a big brother, it's your job to make sure he makes the right ones!"

Seto let out an exhausted breath before briefly staring at the ceiling. He then slowly shut his weary blue eyes before shooting Jonouchi such a disheartened expression the boy wasn't sure how to react. The only thing he could do now was gape back at Seto and try not to make direct contact with Seto's iced over eyes.

"You think I don't already know that," Seto answered back quietly. "That's why I know he won't be with me forever, even if he wants to.

"Kaiba…" Jonouchi whispered. It was now taking every inch of his will power to keep him from reaching out to the brunette.

"That's why I don't need anyone. So you can keep your friends."

**::Next Scene::**

"It sure has gotten quiet in there," Bakura frowned as he pressed his ear against the door in a desperate attempt to hear what was going on.

"I suppose that's a good thing," Yami muttered back as he eyed the door apprehensively.

"Or maybe it's bad," Bakura smiled back. Yami stared back at the other in momentary confusion before the tomb robber's smile curled into an even more sinister grin.

"I mean I always did peg Jonouchi as a screamer."

Yami slightly grimaced as a very vivid image flashed through his mind.

"Oh don't look at me like that." The evil sprit cackled "All that sexual frustration that's been building up between those two. Even before this cursed day started to repeat itself, it was plainly obvious how much those two wanted to go at it."

"You're disgusting."

Yami's frown only widened Bakura's smile.

"Maybe after this, that frigid Kaiba will stop walking around so damn stiffly. Then again, even I must admit that lately he's been strutting around a lot more fluidly, if you know what I mean."

Yami rolled his eyes in response as the tomb robber nudged him suggestively. Realizing he wasn't going to get much more of a response from the spirit, the pale-haired demon pressed his ear back against the door and grinned.

"I hope I didn't make a mistake," Yami sighed tiredly. "I admit, I never was wholly convinced this plan of yours would work."

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't, but what's the worse that can happen? Well, besides one of them actually killing the other."

Yami merely rolled his eyes before directing his attention away from the haughty tomb robber's grin.

"Heh, my money is on Kaiba," Bakura chuckled. "Then again, if that does happen, the day will just repeat itself, and it will have been as though it never happened. Hmm, that suddenly gives me a good idea…"

A bead a sweat fell from Yami's brow as he watched the evil spirit eye's gloss over to a dark shade. There was no telling what maniacal scheme the devil was conjuring now as the former pharaoh felt a shiver crawl down his spine.

'_I don't think I'm going to sleep tonight_

**::Next Scene::**

"I'M SOOOOOOO HUNGRY! It's getting cold down here too!"

"Is that why you keep inching your way closer to me?"

"WHAT! No way!" Jonouchi stammered out in an unnecessarily loud voice. "Okay, maybe a little but, it's not like I'm gonna touch you or anything."

Seto merely gave the teen a dubious glance before shifting deeper into the corner he had recently taken residence in.

"I should have eaten lunch," Jonouchi whimpered while clasping his growling stomach in a pathetic attempt to subdue it.

"I think I know a way to solve your hunger problem," Seto replied. However, Jonouchi was too excited to notice the questionable smirk on the brunette's face."REALLY!"

"Shut your mouth! It saves energy!"

"Bastard..."

Once again, an awkward silence filled the air. To a point, Seto was relieved that Jonouchi's constant chattering had finally ended, then again, silence also created the perfect atmosphere for Seto's wandering thoughts.

"Do you ever wonder what your life is gonna be like ten years from now?"

Seto merely groaned in response. Why couldn't the boy keep quiet for more than two minutes?

"Oh yeah, I forgot who I was talking too," Jonouchi laughed as he completely misread Seto's death glare. "The ever ambitious Seto Kaiba, I bet ten years from now you hope to have taken over the entire world. Well, as for me…I dunno. I suppose most people look forward to the future, but I don't know if I do so much."

Once again, a grave expression took over the boy's normally carefree face as it became suddenly aware to the brunette that he wasn't really being spoken to anymore.

"Cuz ten years from now everyone will have moved on. Yuugi, Honda, Anzu…everyone. I guess we can't be together forever."

"You really are pathetic," Seto snorted scathingly. "Is it really that impossible to get on with your life alone? Are you really so dependent on your friends that you would just die without them?"

"Of course I can live without with my friends, but you know what? It really wouldn't be much of a life," Jonouchi spat back.

"Tch."

"What about you? Can't live without out your isolation? Think you might die if you open up to somebody?"

Seto merely pretended to ignore the enraged teen, although he knew deep down that was actually impossible to do.

"Ten years from now, after you conqueror the world or whatever it is you plan, then what? Will you be happy then?"

Once again, an unfamiliar sensation began to overtake Seto's chest. It was a slight burning that soon began to travel its way throughout Seto's veins.

"After Mokuba has moved on, and you're all alone, then will you finally be happy?" Jonouchi continued, the volume of his voice rising with each passing word. "The only thing you will have to comfort you is your company and your mistrust and hate for the world!"

"Heh, I suppose you think you got me all figured out?" Seto chortled as he somehow managed to keep his voice calm despite his obvious frustration.

"I know I do," Jonouchi shot back.

"I'm so sick of everyone telling me how they think I feel, or why I act the way I do. You know nothing about be!" Seto shouted finally unable to contain his rage. "What makes you believe you know anything about me?"

"Because I was just like you once!" Jonouchi answered although his voice sounded substantially softer now.

"Don't compare yourself to me. I am nothing like you! There's a big difference between genius and stupidity, puppy."

"Say what you will, but you and I both know the truth!"

Seto opened his mouth to retaliate but was immediately cut off as the sound of a cold chuckle that had escaped Jonouchi's lips.

"Now it all makes sense to me. Now I truly understand why Yuugi puts up with you. It's the same reason why he put up with me. Because were a lot a like, Kaiba. Sure I might not have millions of dollars or my own a hoity toity company, but I know what it's like to push people away just so I can avoid being hurt."

Seto merely let out an even icier laugh however, the chilling sound had no effect on Jonouchi.

"I know what it feels like to be betrayed by those close to me, to have my heart broken to pieces. Then you pretend to turn your back on others, just so you don't have to deal with that pain anymore. That's why I bullied others. I didn't want anyone to care about me…well that was my reasons at first, but after spending so much time trying to ward myself off from the world I mistrusted, I eventually lost sight of my true goals, and soon I became the person I pretended to be. In the end, I lost sight of myself and became someone else."

Once again, an aching sensation filled Seto's chest as he soon realized his fist were so tightly clenched together his nails had started to dig into his palms. However, despite this, he could find no words to strike back with.

"At heart, your nothing but a bully too, Kaiba. Still, Yuugi had faith that there was hope left for someone like me…and that's why he has faith in you."

"I don't need pity from someone like him and especially don't need it from _you_."

"You are such a bastard," Jonouchi replied with a cynical laugh. "But don't worry, because Yuugi is the only one who will ever pity someone like you...at least now he is. I can't believe how much a fool I've been...but not anymore"

"…"

"I really do envy you, Yuugi.. You really are a much stronger person than me…I wish I was more like you, but now I…"

'_I give up.'_

Seto pretended not to understand the other's words although, it was painfully clear what kind of declaration had just been made. The only thing he couldn't quite understand was why his heart began to throb.

**::Next scene::**

The room was now silent save for the sound of some unknown device clattering in the distant hallways. It had been like this for the past several hours. The monotonous rattle of what was probably a malfunctioning broiler sounded the air. It was now the only thing that alleviated the young CEO's mind as he tried his hardest not to piece his thoughts together.

Sadly, it was a poor distraction, and Seto soon became desensitized to the repetitive clankering. Now the noise had transformed into a somber melody which only fueled lingering and unwanted thoughts.

"How could I…" Seto whispered almost inaudibly.

It was at that point the sound of his own voice startled the teen as he quickly realized that his body had somehow taken it upon itself to stand over the source of his anguish.

Seto narrowed his eyes on the sleeping blonde. He then felt an eye roll surface once he realized the position the boy was sleeping in. Legs and arms sprawled out over the desk he was sitting at, the boy now had a dumb grin on his face and a cheek resting in a pool of drool.

"Of all the damn...here I am agonizing over what just happened and this idiot can sleep with such a content and relaxed...this is what I'm talking about!" Seto cried as he balled his fist up tightly in an attempt to subdue his rage. He then let out a low chuckle before he slowly closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you?" Seto whispered through a strained growl. "I've repeated this damn day so many times, had countless encounters with you, and every time it feels like…"

'_You're peering deeper into my soul.'_

"I just can't figure you out. One minute you say you hate me, and then with the same mouth you say you love me. Which is it?"

Finally, Seto reopened his eyes as he stared back at the peacefully slumbering blonde. However, rather then stare back at the boy with his usual scowl of disgust, he couldn't help but smile.

"How could I let someone like _you_ get to me? How is it that I can't figure you out and yet…"

'_You've uncovered everything inside my heart?'_

"Countless people have tried to figure me out so they could take advantage of me, and somehow this simpleton ends up beating them all…and what does he want out of it…me."

'_But that's a price I can't afford to pay.'_

"Until I met you, I thought my life was just fine. I thought I had it all, but now I know…"

'_I have nothing.'_

For a moment, Seto's mind went blank before he suddenly backed away from the sleeping blonde. He then shook his head defiantly before he let out a low growl.

"I hate you! I hate you so damn much!"

_'Why did you do this to me?'_

"You're a complete idiot. You talk to me however the hell you want. You don't know your place, and you don't even care. You do and say what ever you want without a second thought...without a care in the world. You're loud, impulsive, irrational, everything about this world I hate."

_'I HATE YOU!'_

"But no matter how much I hate you, and no matter how much of a idiot you are....I still...I'm still the biggest fool of them all," Seto muttered as his voice fell dramatically in volume and intensity. "I hate idiots…"

_'I hate myself...'_

Now his voice was so far below a whisper, he could no longer audibly hear himself. However, his next words rang clear and loud in his mind as realization finally hit him.

"Because somehow…somehow I let myself…"

'_Fall in love with you…'_

**To be continued…**

Okay, so yeah. I'm pretty sure most of the people who read this fic back when I was actually updating it don't even care about this story anymore. I don't blame you guys though. I personally would have given up all hope of this story ever being updated if I were in your shoes. Still, if any of you out there still do care, I finally have decided to finish it, and thank you for never giving up on me. As for you new readers, I hope you like this fic and thanks for reading it!

I had actually finished this chapter years ago and right before I was ready to post it, my computer crashed and I hadn't backed it up just yet. Unfortunately this also happened around the time I was finally graduating. So I was busy trying to decide whether to go to grad school or find a job. To make a long story short, I ended joining the air force reserves and getting a new job that has nothing to do with what I went to college for and then I went back to school again for that, and now I'm finally almost done and ready to get a real job, lol.

Ironically, I went back to school for a job in the IT field and guess what I was able to do? I was able to fix my old broken PC and recover almost everything I lost, including this fic! However, by then I didn't care cuz I don't watch this show anymore and I never could get into the new Yugioh series (don't even get me started on Yugioh 5D). I also don't write fan fiction or even read it anymore. I just don't have the time or the desire. I guess I just lost my creative edge over the last several years.

So why finish this fic now? Two reasons, after fixin my PC, I was backing up files on an external hard drive, and I saw a couple of my old fics. For some reason, I decided to read one of them, I think it was "Sloppy Seconds," cuz it had always been my favorite one, and then I started feeling a lil nostalgic. So I got on fan to see if my account was still up. Man was I surprised, lol. Then I saw a few people had left some reviews over the past couple of years.

Once again, I was surprised. Then out of guilt, obligation, and mainly appreciation that after all these years people still liked this fic and would review even though I hadn't updated in years, I decided to finish it! So for those of you out there who don't think reviews make a difference, they do.

Luckily this chapter was mostly written. I just had to make a few changes at the end that I didn't like. As for the next chapter, I had about half of it written, but I decided I didn't like it anymore and I have completely changed it lol. It was waay too mushy and over the years I've become a little bit more dark, LOL.

I decided to go in a different direction with this story, and now I'm not sure if the next chapter will be the last. If it isn't, chapter 12 definitely will be. In all honesty though, the content in this newly thought out chapter is lot better then the original, however, I'm not sure how rusty my writing skill are now. I'm sure the have depreciated quite a bit.

So please try to bear with me guys, but I promise I will try to make this ending worth the four year wait, lol and I promise I WILL finish this fic. Over the years, I've learned the importance of constantly backing up my data and I have more resources at my disposal, and it also helps that years of IT schooling have made me A LOT more computer savy, lol. Anyways, I hope to have this last chapter at least done by Valentines day so I can finish where I started. Thanks guys for all the support and patience!


	11. The Truth Will Set You

Hey everybody! Thanks so much for all the reviews and words of encouragement. I have to admit, I was VERY surprised by how many people who use to read this fic still actually reviewed. Does this mean after all these years you guys still like me (or at least my fic lol)?

::Huggles Old Readers::

THANK YOU GUYS!

Man, that got me really pumped up to write this next chapter. You guys have even more dedication than me, lol. Oh, but I still love all you new readers too.

::Huggles New Readers::

I have plenty of love to spread around, lol. So, with that being said, let's see how much of that love I will spread all over this fic! Hope you guys enjoy, and as always, let me know what you think. That's right, pump this rusty old writer back up again!

**Disclaimer: Until I find a real job, I'm still too broke to own anything of any value. So I definitely don't own Yugioh or its characters. However, I do have a jar in my room with a few pennies and skittles in it. It's called "Momo's donation jar to finally owning Yugioh and it characters"…yeah I don't think its going to be happening anytime soon…feel free to donate…**

**That's What Makes the World Go Round and Round**

chp11 The Truth Will Set You....

"Hey, what are you kids doing down here?"

Yami blinked through sleep clouded eyes as his mind tried to register what was going on.

"What time..." he mumbled while stretching his arms high into the air. He then attempted to stand to his feet, however, a heavy weight in his lap quickly made it impossible.

"Oh that's right. A little more to the left," Bakura chuckled with a devilish grin. Yami's face went as pale as the tomb robber's hair as Bakura nuzzled his face deeper into the former pharaoh's crotch.

"GET OFF ME!" Yami wailed. He then threw the dreaming spirit out of his lap, giving the dark spirit a rude awakening.

"What in the hell are you..." Bakura snarled with a low growl. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What am_** I **_doing. You're the one who was groping me in your sleep!" Yami sputtered back through wide crimson eyes.

"What! Don't be ridiculous. I would never-"

Suddenly a cough sounded above the two feuding spirits causing the teens to sweat and slowly turn around and face a not so happy looking man in a dusty janitor outfit.

"Is this little comedy routine of yours over yet? Now like I was saying, what are you two doing down here? Don't you know this place is off limits?"

"Well, you see, our friends accidentally got locked in this room, and we were so worried about them, we ended up staying down here all night," Yami stammered out nervously in a tone that didn't even have himself convinced.

"Then why didn't you guys go and find help?" the janitor questioned back with an equally doubtful expression.

"Well, there's a good reason for that..." Yami laughed just before a clattering sound interrupted him. His face then paled with horror as he watched a malicious grin curl its way onto Bakura's lips and his sennen ring lit up brilliantly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Yami exclaimed.

"What do you think? I don't have to explain myself to this lowly human!"

"Oh my...let's just get out of here," Yami growled while grabbing the dark spirit forcefully by the collar and dragging him past the bewildered custodian.

"Fine, have it your way," Bakura laughed just before tripping Yami. He then stuck out his tongue and gave the infuriated pharaoh a wicked smile.

"See you later. Oh, and consider the terms of are little pact over."

"Damn that..." Yami hissed as the eye of Horus began to gleam brightly upon his head.

"Hey you! "Wait just a minute!"

**::Next Scene::**

"Well, I have to admit, I never believed a word those two kids said, but I guess they weren't lying. They really were just idiots."

"You must be shitting me," Seto stammered out before he grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and stared back at him through wide cerulean eyes.

"What day is it?"

"A school day. Now I don't even really want to think about why you two are down here, but you kids better leave and get to class. This place is off limits," the man grunted out before shrugging himself out of the hysterical teen's grip.

However, Seto was in too much of a daze to notice the others irate glare as he began to mumble something intangible under his breath. He then let out an almost quirky laugh before he covered his face with his hand.

At first, the confused custodian wasn't sure how to react, however, once Seto began to laugh uncontrollably, the man was even more at a loss. He then internally shuddered as he realized the ecstatic teen's laughs were far from pleasant.

"Uhh," the man sputtered out nervously before Seto suddenly stopped laughing and quickly whipped his face in the bewildered janitor's line of vision. He then stared at the janitor for a moment beyond comfortable before he cast his eyes back down at the snoozing blonde and frowned.

"Wake up mutt," Seto growled while kicking the chair out from under Jonouchi causing him to crash not so gracefully to the floor.

"OW! What the hell Kaiba?"

"It's time to go," Seto replied back coldly.

However, Jonouchi didn't seem to hear or notice Seto's artic expression as he continued to whine more to himself then anyone else.

"Geez, you could have just shook me awake."

"I could of, but this way works better for me."

"Asshole," Jonouchi muttered under his breath before a sudden realization hit him.

"Wait a minute? Someone actually found us down here?"

"My, aren't we all the wittier when we just wake up."

"Whatever Kaiba, you can put me down all you want, but that still doesn't change the fact that you and I are both thankful that last night is finally done and over with," Jonouchi snorted back, not quite realizing the veracity of his words.

The again, the impassive look Seto was giving the huffy teen showed no signs of the inner turmoil that was now waging within him.

'_Yeah, no kidding. I am definitely glad that this is all finally…over.'_

**::Next Scene::**

The young CEO let a tired sigh. He then leaned back in his seat before he turned and looked out the window. The sky was dark and murky and filled with clouds that blocked even the moon's light away. Unfortunately, this allowed the boy to see his reflection clearly through the glass as he examined his now weary expression.

He was a bit behind on his work due to being locked in the confines of a tiny room all night with the last person he had planned on spending it with. However, thanks to that final hand of fate, he was finally able to escape the hellish loop and return back to the reality of life. Then again, even though he had spent months trapped in that nightmare, it almost felt like it had all been nothing more than a short dream; a short dream which had forced him to realize something; something that he would have rather suffered another thousand days in that repeating cycle of hell before admitting. Then again, it was too late now. Those thoughts, those feelings had already been realized, and now that he had finally confessed to them, there was nothing he could do to take it back.

Seto stared at the stack of paper work on his desk and frowned. He had already done most of it a dozen times before due to that terrible reoccurring day and should've easily finished it all by now, but for some reason, he just couldn't focus.

"Damn it all! I can't get any work done," Seto growled irritably. He then glared at his computer screen for a few seconds before he pressed the button to his intercom.

"Komae, call for my limo. I'm going home for tonight."

"Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba," the woman replied back with a slightly confused voice. It usually wasn't like her workaholic boss to leave early, especially when he was so behind in his work. However, she simply complied realizing it was best not to question him.

Seto began to haphazardly shove the paperwork into his briefcase in hopes that he might find a little more motivation to finish it at home. He then stopped what he was doing and stared back down at the floor reflectively.

'_What should I do?'_

Another deep sigh escaped his lips. The lingering thoughts he had tried all day to overwhelm with school and work were finally taking him over.

"This is no good. I don't…." he murmured softly, surprised that he was thinking aloud."I just can't ignore this. I should…"

Seto stopped in mid thought, realizing what he was about to say. He then shook his head defiantly before he immediately stood up in his chair and slammed his hand down on his desk.

"That's it! I've decided!"

'_This is what I must do! This is the only option I have left!'_

**::Next Scene::**

"Kaiba. Seto Kaiba. Well, it seems as though he's absent...again," the teacher muttered to himself. The pen then snapped in his hand as he suddenly began to go on a tangent.

"Just because you have a lot of money doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. I swear, kids today…"

"It seems like Kaiba was absent again," whispered some of the students amongst themselves. "He's been gone for the last several weeks now."

"I hope he's alright," Yuugi mumbled as he stared at Seto's empty seat with worry.

"He's probably just on some business trip or something, I'm sure he'll be back, and then we can all look forward to his oh so gracious presence," Honda snorted adding an eye roll for emphasis. He then slapped Jonouchi in the back in an attempt to find some approval, however, the blonde was much to preoccupied with his thoughts to give much of response back.

_/Coward/ _

"Yami?" Yuugi questioned, however the spirit's thoughts had quickly vanished back into the depths of his soul room.

**::Next Scene::**

"Kaiba?" Jonouchi questioned.

The brunette merely stared back at the other with an empty expression. Not sure what else to say, Jonouchi stared at the other in silence. At this point, he wasn't sure what to say. Before, he had thought of a million things he wanted to tell Seto, but for some reason, now that he was finally staring at the other, he was at a complete loss for words. It was then that Jonouchi noticed a small box in Seto's arms filled with the usual contents of his locker.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't you tell? I'm leaving," Seto replied back nonchalantly.

"Leaving? What do you mean? Are you going on some kind of trip?"

"No."

Although Seto's response was quick and flat, he did make a mental note of the sudden desperation in the other's tone and for some reason it caused his heart to skip a beat.

"Are you quitting school?"

"You and I both know there is really no point in me going here anymore," Seto chuckled lowly.

"First of all, I'm too busy running my company, and secondly, I could easily test out of this crummy school."

"If that's the case, then why have you been going here all this time?" Jonouchi asked with a bit more panic then he intended.

"That's what I asked myself, and when I realized the answer, I decided to leave," Seto answered with a queer smirk. For some reason, Jonouchi desperation was bringing the brunette a mild sense of satisfaction, although he wasn't exactly sure why.

"I must admit, I am a little surprised. I thought you of all people would be happy to see me go. Didn't you say so yourself?"

"So this _does_ have something to do with what I said to youon valentine's day. Because I really didn't mean it...I don't really...hate you. I just..."

Jonouchi's voice trailed off as suddenly all his nerve began to vanish. He then stared at the ground in silence in an attempt to find a way to carefully put his words together.

Seto, however, had finally had enough.

"Don't flatter yourself, mutt. You think I'd run off because of something _you_ said."

"But..." Jonouchi sputtered out while helplessly watching Seto brush past him.

"Well, see you around...on second thought, I won't," Seto laughed.

"Wait!" Kaiba, I..." Jonouchi shouted as he suddenly found his voice. However, before he could finish, Seto gave the sandy haired teen such a disheartened look, Jonouchi was once again speechless.

_'Don't say it.'_

"Katsuya, don't you think things are better off this way...for _both_ of us?"

"..."

No longer able to handle the silence or the other's expression, Seto finally walked away from the dejected blonde. Unfortunately, his moment of triumph was soon cut short as a dark voice sounded from the shadows behind him.

"So this is it? You're just going to leave?"

"Please save it," Seto sighed tiredly. He was definitely not in a mood for what he knew was coming.

Now before him, was an infuriated looking Yami with his arms crossed tightly over his chest and a disapproving expression in his eyes.

"You and I both know there is only one way that day could have ended."

"Yeah, and you're point?" Seto replied impassively.

"Damn it Kaiba. Why do you have to be this way? Can't you see how much you've sabotaged your own life?'

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" the brunette roared causing Yami to step back in minor shock.

Normally when he and Seto got into one of their tussles, the brunette's eyes would be lit up with arrogance, malice, and defiance, but now they were dark, lifeless, and worn down. This wasn't like the normal Seto Kaiba the spirit had grown to enjoy challenging and berating. Now he wasn't sure how to react.

"You think I want this? I don't need this! I just don't," Seto continued to shout while clutching his fist tightly to his side. "I don't need to hear another one of your holier then thou speeches, and I certainly don't need that damn idiot in my life."

Suddenly Seto's voice grew dramatically low as he cast his eyes to the ground finally releasing Yami from their gaze. The spirit was definitely thankful of this. There was just no way he could bear to look at them for another moment longer

"I just can't...I just don't think I can handle it. My heart won't have it. It just can't take it…not anymore."

"Kaiba..." Yami murmured. He then subconsciously reached a hand out towards the now trembling teen, but quickly retracted it when Seto jerked his face back into Yami's level of vision.

"So you want me to admit that you're right. Fine! So maybe at some point I finally admitted I...love that fool, but what does that matter? What will that do for me? What will that do for him?"

Somewhere along the way, Yami's hand had moved away from Seto's reach and was now clasping firmly to his own shirt. He knew if he let it go now, he would definitely reach out to the ecstatic brunette, and at this point, he wasn't sure how Seto would respond. There was no way he could deal with Seto using any normal methods.

However, Seto never once noticed Yami's internal warfare. He was too busy dealing with his own emotional battle. It was as though a floodgate had been opened, and now he was doing the last thing he ever dreamed. He was now pouring out his heart and soul to his rival, an act he normally saw as cowardice and weak, but for some reason he just couldn't stop himself. With each word he spoke, he realized that he wasn't just exposing himself to his opponent, he was also revealing his heart to himself.

"After repeating that day so many times, I finally realized something. It's no good. We're no good for each other. I'm no good for him...The only thing I ever do is hurt him. That's the only thing I can do for him, because…"

Seto briefly paused and then clenched his teeth together as the final epiphany was revealed to himself.

"because I...I forgot how to love..."

Yami silently gasped. Now he knew for certain that the walls of his heart would come crashing down as Seto gave him such a disheartened look he thought he himself might break into tears. However, the young CEO himself never once shed a single drop. Then again, Yami knew that even a heart as impenetrable as Seto Kaiba's could not withstand the level of anguish he was seeing. No, the dismal shade of his once brilliant blue eyes had already betrayed the content's of Seto's heart.

"So, Yami," Seto chuckled lowly, "If you really care about your friend, then don't you think things are better this way?"

"..."

Once again, the spirit was speechless. A million thoughts were racing in his mind. It wasn't as though he disagreed with the brunette's revelation, but at the same time, he knew all of this was just…wrong.

However, before Yami could string together a somewhat viable defense, Seto smiled back at him hardheartedly and walked away.

He may have won their argument today, but both parties knew that no one had accomplished any kind of victory.

After silently contemplating to himself, Yami let out a tired sigh and then reached out his hand in front of himself where Seto had once been standing. He then clasped it tightly shut before he mumbled to himself in defeat.

"You're wrong Kaiba....Jonouchi isn't the only one who's my friend…he isn't the only one I think deserves to be happy."

**::Next Scene::**

He wasn't really sure how much time had passed since Seto left. He didn't even really care at this point. The only thing he could do now was stare at the festive looking package in his hand.

'_Why didn't I give this to him when I had the chance? How could I just let him leave like that? Why wasn't I able to let him know how I felt?'_

Jonouchi felt something in his chest tighten. The feeling was a bit overwhelming and at the moment it was all he could seem to focus on.

"In the end, I was just too much of coward to tell him, and now I'll probably never seem him again. He made that perfectly clear, but why did he-"

A low cackle sounded the hall causing the blood in Jonouchi's veins to freeze. He then whirled around only to come face to face with a dark haughty grin.

"Bakura?"

"Well, don't look so sad there. If you knew the things that I did, you'd be happy that jerk is leaving."

"BAKURA!" Jonouchi snarled out loudly. Ever since the basement incident, the spirit had done everything in his power to avoid the now enraged teen. So now that he had finally revealed himself, Jonouchi was all but ready to pounce.

"You finally show yourself. Why I have the right mind to."

"Ah-ah-ah, don't forget that by hurting me, you'll be hurting poor innocent little Ryou too," the spirit chuckled while waving his finger at Jonouchi knowingly.

The teens fist was only a few millimeters from the grinning tomb robber's face before he finally lowered it and growled.

"Why you coward, I should still smash your face in. What the hell is up with you locking me in that room with Kaiba? Now, because of what happened, Kaiba..."

Jonouchi's voice trailed off as he realized he couldn't find it in himself to finish off his last statement.

"Well, I just like to see you suffer," Bakura laughed. He then turned towards the dismayed blonde and smiled so wickedly, Jonouchi couldn't help but step back and cringe.

"And since I like to see you suffer so much, I have one more little present for you."

Suddenly the sennen puzzle around Bakura's neck began to shake violently as it lit up so brightly, Jonouchi temporarily went blind.

He then covered his eyes in a desperate attempt to ward off the bright light, but before he could, his mind suddenly froze. Bakura's smirk widened as he watched the blonde's eyes grow unnaturally large and then deaden down dramatically.

Jonouchi's body then began to tremble before his eyes finally blinked wildly open. They were now burning a crimson shade of brown as Jonouchi clenched his fist tightly together.

"I...I..." He stammered out. He then shook his head violently before he hugged his hands tightly to his body. After more that a few moments passed of Jonouchi clasping himself in a failed attempt to control his quaking body, the boy finally stopped. He then looked at the maniacally grinning tomb robber and then back towards Seto's locker.

"He...he...I can't...I can't believe," Jonouchi sputtered out before pointing an accusing finger at Bakura and then back at the locker. For some reason, he was finding it very hard to string together a coherent sentence.

At some point Jonouchi's mouth had opened, but nothing was coming out. He then eventually shut it an stared at the floor for several moments.

After several minutes had passed by, Bakura's smile faded and was replaced with an impatient frown. He then lowered his own head in an attempt to read Jonouchi's eyes through his messy bangs but failed.

It wasn't until Jonouchi pounded his fist into Seto's locker that Bakura's frown quickly made a 180 degree turn.

"I remember...I remember everything...everything...EVERYTHING!" Jonouchi bellowed out. "WHY THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

Now Bakura wasn't sure what to do, but somehow the intense and violent look raging in Jonouchi's eyes had his heart racing at a delightful speed. It was almost enough to fuel the tomb robber to the point that he himself was ready to go out and commit some unspeakable crime.

"I can't believe he, and then I, and then we...we..."

Although Jonouchi's eyes were burning with rage his face was now unbelievably pale as several less than vivid images flashed through his mind. He then swallowed hard on a lump in his throat that had somehow manage to trap his voice before his once white face turned a shade of crimson that would have even shamed Yami.

**"I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!" **Jonouchi declared. He then dashed down the hall at a remarkable speed and only one goal in mind.

Bakura let out a loud cackle as he watched Jonouchi run away. Oh how he so enjoyed being the root of any kind of murderous intent.

**To be continued...**

Okay, so I guess I didn't really spread much love in this chapter lol! As a matter a fact, I think I did the complete opposite! Don't look at me like that, lol. I promise I will in the next chapter…at least I hope I do, heh-heh.

So I thought really long and hard about whether or not I would finish this story in this chapter. The original version of this story ended here, but as I mentioned before, my personality became a bit twisted and dark over these past few years. Now that I think about it, someone mentioned I should probably change the genre of this fic (I should lol). I guess it has darkened up quite a bit, but it's still pretty silly to begin with, and most romantic comedies are usually filled with drama at the end. I wonder though if there is comedic dramatic romance genre, lol…dramatic romantic comedy?

Sooo, in the end I decided to make these two suffer just a little bit longer. Besides, I think I like this version a lot more. The original was a tad too corny for my taste. Besides, dynamic characters such as these could never let it just end that easily.

Of course, the original ending didn't have Jonouchi getting his memories back, but later I realized how crappy it would be if all the time they spent developing their relationship ended up only being known to Seto (although he needed it the most). I think this way, their future relationship will mean so much more. It took a lot for both of them to come to this point in their lives.

Aiyah, but now I gotta figure out a way to sort out this mess I wrote, lol. Now that the ending has veered so much off it's original course. Then again, you guys all got me really pumped up to write this story with all your great reviews. I thought writing this chapter would be hard since I'm so rusty, but my fingers were flying the whole time I was writing. The ideas just came pouring in like a drunk girl in the bathroom after a hangover. LOL! Yeah, I could never quite figure out why I always have to pee so dang much after I go drinking heh heh.

Well, I hope the ideas come flying in just like they did in this chapter. Cause honestly, the hole I dug myself in is looking pretty deep. LOL, naw, I got a good idea on how to end this all, and I'll try to make this next chapter juicy, silly, and yes just a little bit sweet and romantically corny (if I must). So as always thanks for the support, and I'll see you guys in the next and definitely final chapter ^^!


	12. Hate to Have to Love You

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I tried really hard to get this out by Valentine's Day. This is my gift to you guys. I hope like it!!! I figured it's the least I can do, heh-heh.

Wow, I can't believe this moment has finally come, and it only took me 5 years, lol. Looking back now, I do remember thinking about picking this fic back up again on several occasions, but the timing was always wrong. I'm glad I finally did decide to finish it!

I almost forgot how fun it is to write and how much I love these characters. Now I'm kind of sad that I don't get to write about them anymore. I really did enjoy this fic, it's probably one of my favorites that I've written, and it was a lot of fun torturing all the sexshy bishos…

Well, without further adieu, I will now present to you the final chapter of my fic. I can always do more rambling at the end of this story, lol. So for those of you who never read all that ramble and drabble, I just want to say thanks for the support over the years and thanks for being patient and reading my fic to the very end. I hope all of you enjoyed it, and if you really want to show me some love and appreciation back, leave me a review. I'd love to hear what you guys all thought!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh or it's characters, yada yada and all that good stuff…I also realize that this story was rated M and when I went back and reread some of the old chapters, I realized there hasn't been enough M ratingness going on. So that being said, I made sure to add a lil something-something in this chapter, lol. Don't want to be accused of being a liar now, heh-heh.

**That's What Makes the World Go Round and Round**

Chp12 Hate to Have to Love You

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Bakura exclaimed a bit louder then he intended.

Yami narrowed a suspicious eye on the tomb robber and crossed his arms in a doubtful manner, making note of the bit of sweat trickling down the other spirit's brow.

"Don't feign innocence. I know what you did.

It seems I was wrong about you," Yami added with a queer smile, earning an angry glare from the other spirit.

"What the hell are you talking about? Don't give me that superior smirk of yours! You don't know anything about me?" Bakura snarled.

"It's not like I was trying to actually help those two out. Why, after what I just did, I'm sure one of those two will kill each other."

"Riiight," Yami drawled with an even bigger smirk.

Bakura's eyes flared up at the former pharaoh's condescending gesture which only widened Yami's expression.

"I'm serious! I mean, Kaiba said it himself. Those two are all wrong for each other. Even if they do end up together, they will only make each other miserable!"

"Yep."

"I just want to see those two suffer. It's a fitting end after the hell they made me go through!"

"Mmm-hmm."

"RA DAMN YOU PHAROAH! I HATE YOU!" Bakura thundered before the sennen puzzle lit up fiercely and he disappeared.

"Yuugi?" Ryou questioned as he stared at the laughing spirit in pure confusion. "What's so funny?"

**::Next Scene::**

"Wow, Niisan...you sure have been working a lot lately," Mokuba sighed as he stared over his older brother's shoulder in order to see what he was doing.

"..."

After realizing he wasn't going to get much of a response back, the boy walked over to the front of his brother's desk and sat in the chair across from it. He then fiddled with the arm rest for a few moments before he finally lost interest.

"I heard you quit school..."

"Yeah, well, I've been really busy with work lately, and I started to realize I need to prioritize what is _really_ important in my life," Seto replied as he briefly looked away from his computer screen and back towards the younger Kaiba. "There were too many distractions getting in my way, so I decided it was best just to eliminate them."

"Oh..." Mokuba mumbled. That wasn't quite the response he was looking for.

"Well, that's too bad. Now you won't get to see anymore of your _friends_ at school."

"Are you trying to be funny?" Seto questioned through a half smirk.

"Kind of," the raven-haired boy chuckled. However, the smile soon faded as his eyes drifted towards the ground.

"So I..." he mumbled just below a whisper.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Seto snapped, his impatience apparent from his tone.

"No…" Mokuba replied back somewhat meekly. He then continued to stare at the floor in silence before he gathered up the nerve to speak again.

"So how was your Valentine's Day?"

"What is it Mokuba?" Seto groaned as he finally tore his focus away from his work and stared back at the mumbling boy crossly.

"So, I finally told Yuugi how felt.

"Hmm," Seto hummed in mild interest. He knew this moment would eventually come, especially now that time had finally started moving again. However, due to his own personal issues, he'd forgotten all about his little brother's plight.

"I guess its obvious how it turned out," Mokuba replied lowly, his gaze still permanently fixed towards the ground.

"I mean I knew it was hopeless, but I just had to try anyways."

"..."

Seto still wasn't sure what to say. In all honesty, he was probably the last person the younger Kaiba should've been seeking romantic advice from. Now, the only thing he could do for his brother was sit and listen quietly.

"Honestly, I thought I'd be a little bit more broken up about this," Mokuba laughed while casually brushing his fingers through his fine raven hair. "But actually, I'm glad I finally told him how I felt. I mean, it was hard thing to do…but he was worth it…"

Something within the older Kaiba faltered as he stared at his brother in silence. Despite the obvious pain Mokuba had suffered from getting his heart broken, the look in his eyes still seemed so…content. How could he possibly find any kind of solace in such a turn of events?

"Then, after I finally started confessing, everything just got easier," Mokuba continued as he didn't quite seem to notice Seto's internal warfare.

"And after it was all through, I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I just had to build up the courage to tell him how I felt. Actually, if it weren't for you, I don't think I could have done it."

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Seto asked with a slight hint of curiosity.

"Well, for some reason, when I was talking to Yuugi, I started to think about you," Seto raised a brow at this remark signifying his obvious confusion.

"You're always so brave and confident, and if you have something to say, you just say it. You don't care what the consequences are because no matter what, you know you can handle it. I know it gets on most people's nerves how honest you can be, but I think it's a part of you I really admire."

"I'm really not that brave," Seto replied lowly as he seemed a bit lost in his own thoughts.

"Niisan?" Mokuba questioned while he tried to examine his brother's dark gaze.

"So, even though you knew he'd turn you down, you told him how you felt? What was the point of that?" Seto continued as he forced Mokuba to disregard his last statement.

"Well, I just had to know how he felt," Mokuba answered as he decided Seto's strange response wasn't worth investigating further. "And maybe there was just a tiny chance he felt the same way, but even if he didn't, I had to know where our relationship stands now. I don't think I could have continued on just wondering what might have been. I mean, I let it carry on like that for way too long."

"At least I know that we can still be friends…" Mokuba added before his voice trailed off.

Seto stared at his brother with worry and began to gather his thoughts carefully. He then opened his mouth to speak before Mokuba whipped his head up and gave him a smile that was so bright, Seto was completely thrown off.

"And I won't give up yet. We Kaibas never just roll over and quit! I'm gonna grow and become the kind of person Yuugi just can't resist."

"Mokuba..." Seto murmured as he eyed the boy with adoration. He then gave him one of his rare smiles of sincerity and patted his brother on the head.

"I don't think you have a lot more growing up left to do."

"What's that suppose to mean!" Mokuba exclaimed as he batted the hand away and frowned. "Are you making fun of me? Why, one of these days I'm gonna be even bigger and better than you! You'll see. Then you'll be the one looking up to me."

"Really? Well, it will be a cold day in hell when I let you look down on me," Seto laughed out with amusement.

"You suck Seto! Sometimes I really can't tell if you're joking or being serious," Mokuba groaned as he pretended to ignore Seto's arrogant smirk.

**::Next Scene::**

"KAIBA, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Jonouchi?" Seto questioned as the blonde slammed the entrance of Kaiba's office open.

"What the hell..." The brunette exclaimed as he watched the door fall off it's bottom hinge. He then stared back at the rampaging blonde and was surprised by the speed at which the other teen had come rushing at him.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" Jonouchi bellowed with his fist held tightly in the air. Not really sure what the hysterical teen was doing, Seto immediately stood from his chair and took on a defensive position.

"I remember! I remember everything you did to me!" Jonouchi roared back as he slammed his hands on Seto's desk and stared daggers through him.

_'Oh.'_

Seto was speechless. Never did he imagine he would meet the blonde so soon, especially not under these circumstances. However, before he had time to contemplate on how Jonouchi had recovered his memories, a fist came flying at him.

"I'll make you pay for what you did!" Jonouchi thundered.

Seto easily dodged the half-hearted punches. It was clear the blonde was too hysterical to see where he was swinging.

Finally realizing that Jonouchi was too upset to reason with, Seto caught both the ecstatic teen's wrist.

"What are you doing? Don't touch me!" Jonouchi cried through tightly shut eyes. He refused to stare the other directly in the face. As far as he was concerned, he never wanted to see the brunette again.

"How could you?" Jonouchi whispered so lowly Seto could barely hear him.

For a moment, the only thing Seto could do was stare at Jonouchi in silence. A thousand thoughts were now racing through his head. He was definitely not prepared for this.

"Let go of me. I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Jonouchi shouted again as he struggled against the brunette once more. "I know I said it a million times before, but this time I mean it!"

Suddenly, all thoughts that were plaguing Seto disappeared leaving only one final realization. It was at that moment, the young CEO was overcome with an overwhelming urge, one that was so intense, he himself wasn't able to conquer it.

"No, stop it!" Jonouchi cried as Seto suddenly embraced him.

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this?" Jonouchi all but sobbed.

Seto continued to hold him in silence before he quietly answered back.

"I love you."

The blonde blinked widely, not sure if he had finally lost his mind. Eventually coming to the conclusion that he had, he tried again to escape Seto's grasp.

"What the fuck! Stop it!"

"I love you," Seto whispered out a second time, never once relinquishing his embrace.

Now the blonde was certain he had heard Kaiba as his face suddenly burned a bright red. He then took a moment to let his pulse rate slow before he snarled back at the other.

"You can't say that to me. Stop saying that to me! No! This isn't fair!"

"I love you..."

The blonde could no longer contain himself as a wave of rage, heartache, and frustration overtook him.

"What kind of sick game are you playing? This just isn't fair. I'm suppose to be cracking in your face, and then you pull this crap on me! Why are you such an asshole? Please… just let me go."

"..."

Jonuchi's pleads fell against deaf ears. Seto was too overcome with whatever had overtook him. It felt like ages since the last time he embraced the golden-haired teen, and he was too afraid that if he let him go, he would disappear forever.

"Why? Why are you...what do you want from me? You've taken everything from me….everything. What more could you possibly want?" Jonouchi finally chocked out.

"I want it all," Seto replied back without any hesitation.

"What?" Jonouchi snapped back fiercely as he attempted to jerk away from the brunette in order to examine his expression.

"I want it all. Everything you have to offer, I want it. Your body, mind, heart, soul...I want it all."

"Why you arrogant, selfish, self-centered bastard! Let go of me!" Jonouchi growled as he failed yet another time to escape Seto's firm embrace.

"I give up. I don't care if you hate me. I don't care if all of this is crazy. I'm not going to let you go…not now…not again" Seto sighed, his grip on the furious blonde only tightening with each word. "I know I'm selfish. You and I both know it, and I tried to take the noble route, I really did, but I just can't do it. I won't do it."

"..."

Jonouchi was still speechless as he took in Seto's words and tried to control his heart beat.

"The only thing I ever do is hurt you. I know it. I don't blame you for hating me," Seto continued as his confession began to flow so quickly from his lips, his mind couldn't keep up "So I tried...I tried to just forget about you. I tried to just let you go. I thought it would be better for you this way, better for both of us, but now I see that's impossible.

I can't forget about you. Somehow, somewhere along the way, you stole something from me, something very important to me, something I thought had no value at all...something I thought I could do without…

And now that you have it, I won't let you go. That's your punishment for making me fall in love with you," Seto replied softly while pulling away from Jonouchi just enough to allow him to stare into the other's eyes.

"Kaiba..." Jonouchi murmured. He was suddenly too captivated by Seto's intense azure gaze to look away. His breath then hitched in the back of his throat as he tried to back away from the incoming brunette's advances, but only managed to move a few inches into a nearby wall.

He then turned his face to the side defiantly and closed his eyes in an attempt to deter Seto, but it was hopeless. In an instant, his lips were caught in a heated kiss.

All of the teens frustration and passion was now pouring into Jonouchi's mouth. At first, he tried to struggle against Seto's kiss, but in the end, the only thing he succeeded in doing was clenching his fist more tightly together.

Seto internally laughed as Jonouchi tried to jerk out of the brunette's firm grip. He then pierced his lips tightly together in an act of defiance, but rather then discourage the darker teen, it only encouraged him to conqueror the cowering blonde more.

Jonouchi winced as he felt his blue eye assailant trace the outline of his lips with his tongue. He then expertly captured Jonouchi's mouth in an array of kisses, each one enticing him to give into the heat that was now building up inside the blonde's chest.

Somehow Seto knew all the right ways to make Jonouchi's body tremble. Somehow, he knew how to make Jonouchi's hands shake. Somehow, he knew how to make his heart shiver, and somehow, he knew how to make Jonouchi's entire being tremor and quake until he finally gave up and succumbed to his inner most desires.

All reason had escaped Jonouchi as he finally melted into Seto's body. His once clenched fist were now limp and hot all the way down to his fingertips.

A soft sigh escaped Jonouchi's lips as he lost himself to the heat that was coursing through him. Upon hearing this, Seto realized his opportunity had finally come.

Jonouchi thought he might pass out once Seto began to pillage the inside of his mouth. However, Jonouchi was no longer a novice to Seto's domination techniques.

Seto's eyes grew wide with shock. Somehow, Jonouchi had completely turned their kiss around. Realizing this, Kaiba subconsciously backed away from Jonouchi, but sometime during their kiss, Seto had released his hold on Jonouchi. Now the blonde was grasping the front of Seto's shirt tightly, making it impossible for him to create any space between the two of them.

Jonouchi was now the one smiling. So many times before, the unsuspecting blonde had been powerless against Seto. However, with his memories recovered, the blonde knew all of Seto's tricks and had his technique all but memorized. This was exactly what the blonde needed in order to gain leverage over the now stunned brunette.

However, it only took a moment for Seto to pick up his own pace as a battle waged between the two heated boys. Now the only thing they could focus on was each other's passion and burning lust.

Lips and fingers were now traveling in places they had never dared to go before as the two engaged in the act of discovering the true depths of their desire for one another.

Eventually though, a soft whimper sounded from Jonouchi's throat. His lungs were now burning from lack of oxygen. He then struggled to breathe through their kiss, however, the deprivation of air was almost unbearable. His head was now spinning and his body was weak. At any moment, he would pass out, and yet he still refused to give into the battle waging between him and the equally waning brunette.

Seto caught the wall behind Jonouchi with his hand as he felt Jonouchi slump towards the ground. He then leaned his body into the wilting boy and caught Jonouchi with his knee.

That was a mistake.

Jonouchi let out a low gasp. Seto now had his knee pushed firmly against the sandy-haired teen's crotch. It was at that moment that their kiss finally broke as Jonouchi all but exploded from the surge of pleasure that had shot up from his lower abdomen and all the way up to his now hot face.

For a moment, they stared at each other in silence. The sound of heavy breathing was the only thing that filled the air. Jonouchi then opened his mouth to speak before he quickly retracted the idea. He then began to shake uncontrollably as though he was trying to bottle all his words and emotions up. After more than a moment had passed, Jonouchi finally found his voice.

"You bastard. It doesn't work that way," he shouted. He then immediately turned around and ran out the door.

Seto held the side of his now bruised jaw in an attempt to recover from the blonde's fierce blow.

For a moment, Kaiba's mind was completely blank. Now, the only thing he could do was stare into space before he finally recovered from his stupor.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? All my life I never hesitated like this, and now…now when it matters the most, I'm just going let it end like this? No, I won't let it end like this. I refuse to let it end like this!'_

"What the hell! It took you long enough," Jonouchi growled. "How could you just let me run off like that. You really are a big idiot."

Seto immediately stopped in his tracks and turned around as he realized that Jonouchi was leaning on the wall beside the door he just dashed out of.

Now it was Seto's turn to be surprised as Jonouchi grabbed Seto by his tie and roughly jerked him in for another violent kiss.

However, unlike the first one, the blonde wasn't holding anything back as he immediately forced his tongue down the unsuspecting brunette's throat. He then leaned all his weight into Seto, causing the young CEO to fall over backwards in a not so dignified manner.

Their kiss temporarily broke as Seto blinked back at the blonde tousled in his lap before Jonouchi let out a light laugh. He then pulled him in by the tie once again until their faces were only millimeters away.

"I really do hate you Kaiba. The only problem is, I love you too damn much to let that get in the way."

"Somehow you always seem to know what I'm thinking," Seto smiled back.

He then shuddered as Jonouchi lightly nipped on his neck before biting down on it a little less then softly. He then stared proudly at the swollen mark he just made before he began licking and kissing the spot ravenously.

'_This is new'_

Then, in an instant, the two were waging another war of the lips, unfortunately for Kaiba, Jonouchi had decided not to play fair. Just as Seto was on the verge of victory, Jonouchi thrust his hips into Seto's groin.

Both boys gasped before the blonde pulled away from Seto and smirked back at his stunned and aroused partner.

"What's wrong Kaiba? Am I throwing you off? Well, I think this is fitting revenge for how you took advantage of me all those _times_. Now It's time I pay you back justly," Jonouchi chuckled as he leaned into Kaiba's ear and slowly whispered. "Isn't that right Se-To."

Seto's sapphires lit up an intense shade of blue as he bit back the groan that had almost escaped his throat. However, he wasn't sure if it was from the sudden burst of stimulation he had received from hearing his first name whispered for the first time from his lover's lips, or the fact that Jonouchi had expertly stole his way into Seto's pants without his knowledge.

"What the hell Katsuya…" Seto all but gasped out while clutching tightly to the sleeve of the hand Jonouchi was now torturing him with. Although, he wasn't exactly sure if he had grabbed his tormentors' arm in order to stop him or encourage him, and at this point, he was sure it was for the latter reason.

"That's right. I'm no longer the little novice you had your way with for the last couple of months," Jonouchi chuckled lowly. He then licked Seto's ear and nibbled on it before he spoke in a low husky tone.

"Now I remember every little detail about your body. I know every way to make you moan and groan, and that's what I fully intend to do. It's what you deserve you damn jerk."

Seto shuddered. He didn't really want to admit it, but this new found, wicked, dirty talking puppy had him aroused to heights he never imagined possible. The two might have had countless sexual encounters, but never any where Seto found himself being completely and miserably dominated. He could almost get use to this, then again, there were some things about the young CEO that he refused to just let go.

Jonouchi let out a small yelp which was just loud enough to mask Seto's own bitter sigh of withdrawal. Somehow, Seto had accomplished the impossible and pulled Jonouchi's expert fingers away from his now aroused member.

"Funny, I never heard you complain about it before," Seto hissed back as he shifted his weight in such away ,the blonde was now the one being straddled.

"Th-that's cuz I didn't know any better," Jonouchi stammered back. For some reason, the dark tint in Seto's lust clouded eyes had Jonouchi more than a bit alarmed.

"Really now? Well, you seem perfectly _aware_ now, so there's no longer any need for me to hold back."

A low cynical sound escaped Seto's throat as he refused to release Jonouchi's hand. Instead, he squeezed the blonde's wrist before bringing it to his face and licking a bit of precum off the other boy's fingers. He then surprised the sandy-haired teen further by shoving the hand into Jonouchi's own crotch and forcing the boy to fondle himself.

Slowly he teased him before he made work on the dazed teens neck, making note of each sigh he elicited from his now aroused captor. He then used his other free hand to stroke Jonouchi's lower back before slowly trailing his fingers down into the shivering boy's pants.

Jonouchi let out a guilty moan as his face began to burn with both desire and embarrassment. For a few moments, Seto continued to torture Jonouchi before he finally released his tight grip on his wrist. As much as he enjoyed watching Jonouchi writhe and thrash around, there were a few more things Seto liked doing even more.

"My little puppy…" he whispered. Jonouchi half opened a foggy eye and was about ready to protest to the name calling before he noticed a look in the other's eyes he had never seen. For an instant, there was something so indescribably intoxicating and unguarded, Jonouchi wasn't sure if he was looking into the same blue eyes. However, before Jonouchi could revaluate the expression, his lips were once again captured in a heated kiss as Seto revealed much more to smaller teen then what had briefly shown in his eyes.

**::Next Scene::**

"I just don't get it," Seto muttered out.

The brunette was now leaned up against a wall in a sitting position as he raised his head towards the ceiling and attempted to straighten his tie. For some reason, it was the one remaining item of his now ruined suit that he managed to keep intact.

Jonouchi merely groaned in response, still not quite able to find it in him to sit up. Instead, he merely laid on his back and stared up at nothing.

"I just don't understand the point of it all…falling in love," Seto continued to murmur as he let out a tired sigh and gave up on the tie.

"You have to give up so much and for what? Even you were willing to offer your mind, body, and soul, and for why? Just to hear me say that I love you?"

After a long pause, Seto stared back down at the exasperated blonde, but the other's dazed expression was a little less than encouraging. This caused the teen to bite back a growl of frustration as he begin to wonder if the boy was even listening. However, just before he was about ready to explode, Jonouchi let out a small livid chuckle and sat up. He then stared back at Seto with all the sincerity he could muster and smiled.

"Yes."

For a moment, Seto just stared at Jonouchi in a slightly bewildered trance before he finally tore his eyes away from Jonouchi's gaze. He then shook his head defiantly and growled.

"That's really enough to satisfy you? You don't expect anything else in return?"

"I don't need anything else from you, Kaiba."

Once again, Seto was dumbstruck. How could Jonouchi mouth off such words so idly?

"That's just not good enough. I can't, no I won't accept it! To know that you sacrificed so much for me, and you are just satisfied with me saying that I love you!"

Seto frowned as the sound of Jonouchi's laughter filled the air.

"What's so funny? Do you find my frustration that amusing?"

"No," Jonouchi chuckled while lightly shaking his head. "I'm just happy. Hearing you say that, now I know for sure you truly meant it when you told me you loved me."

"Of course I meant it. I don't just say things unless I mean them," Seto snorted in a brooding fashion.

It was now taking everything in Jonouchi to keep from laughing at Seto's somewhat defiant and adolescent expression. However, he soon recovered from Seto's childish behavior and replied back.

"When you truly love someone, it's only natural for you to want them to be happy. That is why I am willing to give up so much for you, and that's why you aren't satisfied with just a one sided relationship because deep down, even if it's just subconsciously, you know you want so much more."

"That's just ridiculous," Seto stammered out while he trying to hide a faint blush. "You really think that's worth so much sacrifice? If I were to have a relationship with you, it would ruin my reputation, thus hurting my company and my financial status. These are things I've worked my whole life for, things that I always thought I cared about most, and now, just because I'm in love with some idiot, I have to give it all up…"

"Is it really worth it?" Seto questioned as he stared back at Jonouchi with genuine sincerity. "What kind of reward really comes with it in the end?"

"I can't really explain it myself, although, I can understand what you mean. Still, I don't think it's something I can explain with just words," Jonouchi replied softly. He then leaned his body closely towards the frowning brunette and smiled. "It's something you can only feel by experiencing it."

"Answer me this," Jonouchi asked as he brought a hand to Seto's face and lightly touched his cheek. Seto slightly winced but never once tore his eyes away from Jonouchi's reflective gaze.

"Can you experience this kind of feeling with money?" Jonouchi continued as he brought his face less than a millimeter from Seto's lips.

The brunette's heart began to beat hard in his chest as the others breath caressed his face lightly. He then internally shuddered as Jonouchi sweetly whispered his final thoughts so closely near his lips, they all but kissed Seto.

"Will power and status make your heart race like this?"

"I…" Seto mumbled. He then turned his face away from the blonde, no longer able to stare at the other for fear that he might jump him yet another time.

"I don't know," he whispered back solemnly. He then closed his eyes slowly before he pushed Jonouchi to the side and stood up.

"But what I do know is that before you came into my life everything was perfect. I was happy! I didn't need anything else. Wealth, power, everything I wanted was mine! I was content."

Seto was now to the point of shouting before he let out a sigh of irritation. His voice then dropped dramatically as he narrowed his eyes on the ground.

"Then suddenly you came into my life, and then…and since then my life has been going down hill. Everything I _thought_ was important to me before didn't seem to matter anymore. My life was in complete chaos, and still…"

Suddenly Seto's voice trailed off as the cold tint in his eyes began to warm up.

"That's when I decided the simple solution to all of this was to drive you away from me, and eventually I was able to, and then…My life went back to the way it was before I met you. Everything that was taken away from was given back"

"…"

Jonouchi made no attempt to interrupt Seto. He was too captivated by the sincerity of the others words to say anything.

"But…for some reason, I was no longer happy. None of that stuff mattered to me anymore," Seto sighed before he finally tore his gaze from the floor and looked the other directly in the eyes. "Katsuya, I don't know what kind of magic you pulled on me, or what tricks you might have played, and at this point it doesn't even matter to me if I do figure it out."

"The only thing I'm sure of now is that…" Seto paused as he debated on his next words carefully. He then slowly shut his icy blue orbs before he slowly reopened them and revealed a shade of azure the blonde had never seen "Now I know, I can't live my life without you anymore."

"Kaiba…" Jonouchi all but chocked out. "That is probably the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me before."

"I didn't say it to be romantic. I was just stating the truth," Seto stammered back angrily, frustrated with the obvious blush that was now spread across his face.

"Hearing that makes me even happier," Jonouchi exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Stop staring at me like that you damn fool," Seto growled while trying to avoid Jonouchi's huge smile.

He then sighed as he turned his attention back on the wall in front of him and stared through it apprehensively.

"I...I think after all that's happened, you must understand by now what kind of person I am. I spent my whole life only depending on myself, living only for myself, only worrying about myself. It made things a lot easier on me, a lot less complicated. I even neglected my own brother because of my selfish nature."

"Still, if it wasn't for him, I might have completely forgotten what it means to truly love someone. But, in the end, I still maintained some distance from even him because I wanted desperately to numb myself of such meaningless emotions…because it seems like every time I open myself up to someone, I only end up getting hurt." Seto replied in a strained voice. For some reason, admitting these things aloud was a lot harder then many things he struggled to accomplish before in the past.

"You were right though...I'm not a strong person. I'm not someone like you who can just take another heart break. I felt that if I let myself fall in love, and it didn't work out, then that would be it for me. Then there wouldn't be any kind of hope left. So I numbed myself...my heart. It would have all worked out perfectly too, that is if you hadn't come along."

"It's just like you to always get in my way," Seto added with an apparent hint of aggravation.

"Kaiba, I never wanted to get in your way. I just wanted to help you find it."

"Shut up. If you say another corny line like that, I swear I might...." The brunette snapped. "Besides I never asked for your help."

"Since when do I listen to you?" Jonouchi laughed back proudly.

"Good point," Seto smiled back. He the stared at Jonouchi contently before a look of seriousness took over.

"But if for some reason this doesn't work out-"

"Don't talk like that. What the hell? We're not even going out yet and you're already talking about breaking up"" Jonouchi groaned with an added eye roll for effect.

"Heh."'

"You need to stop thinking with this all the time," the blonde replied as he tapped Seto on the head and then slowly touched his hand to the brunette's chest. "And start worrying more about this."

"…"

For a few moments, the two boys stared at each other in silence. Jonouchi made no attempt to move his hand until Seto reached out to touch it. The blonde then quickly stretched his arms into air in an idle manner and turned away from the young CEO.

"But don't worry. Old Katsuya will teach you the ways of lovin," Jonouchi chuckled before turning back and giving the other a superior smile.

"My-my, is that so? Now I know this relationship is doomed," Seto snorted teasingly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, if your the one leading the way, then were sure to get lost."

"WHAT! How are you able to criticize me? You don't even know where to go!" Jonouchi exclaimed while pointing and accusing finger at the arrogantly smirking teen.

"Really?" Seto questioned challengingly. He then leaned in towards the nervous looking blonde and smiled up at him darkly.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Jonouchi stammered back.

"I'm showing you exactly where it is I want to go."

"H-hey, stop it!" Jonouchi sputtered while trying to bat Seto's hands away.

"Well, come on and lead the way already."

"You know that's not what I meant!" Jonouchi shouted as his shirt was pulled off in expert timing. "Hey don't put your hands there! SETO!"

After that, the only thing that could be heard was a few muffled protest mixed with a haughty laugh before the two teens finally decided to engage in a few more of love's important _life lesson_.

**The End...Finally LOL**

Yay! I do so love the sense of accomplishment one gets when they finally finish a fic. Especially long stories like this one. In the end though, I also always feel sad. It's like saying goodbye to a good friend, or relative, or a good piece of pie you finally finished eating…or something. Man, I really will miss writing this fic. It was fun while it lasted, most definitely…even if it did take 5 years.

Ah-hah…I remember back in the day, thinkin, "I will never do something as cliché as writing a holiday fic," and then I got the idea for this fic. So then I was like "I will never write it and post it on the actual holiday…" Yeah, well, whatever. I never listen to myself, HAHAHA! And in the end, my main motivation for finishing this fic so quickly was me thinking "I got to finish this fic by Valentine's Day! It would just be a perfect end!"

So I hope you guys liked the conclusion. What did you guys think? Was it worth the long and grueling wait…well, I feel really guilty to those of you who waited so long, then again I'm sure most of you gave up hope I'd ever finish it…heck, even I did, LOL!

Well, I'd really like to know what you guys thought. So please, drop me a review. They really do make my day, and I'm sure they'd make my Valentines day too (wink-wink). It also helps motivate me to write more, and also helps me improve as a writer. I don't know if some of you read my old work, but it was riddled with bad grammar and out-of-characterness(I hate it, and always think of deleting it)! But I took some reviewer's _**constructive**_ criticism to heart and some fan's ideas and learned a lot. So I hope I've improved, and I feel like I got the characters personalities down much better now. I strive to write the characters the way Kazuki Takahashi would have, had he decided to make Yugioh a gay anime about bishos dueling and falling in love with eachother…if only, sigh. Well, that's what fanfics and doujinshis are for LOL!

So will I write more in the future… I really would like to, but my life is just so hectic. Writing this fic did rekindle a flame though, and I did get some more ideas pumpin….but there just isn't the time or enough motivation to fuel me. Heh, I did have an idea for a short one-shot follow up to this fic, but I dunno if I'll ever get around to actually writing it…not any time soon at least.

There is also a fic that I wrote back in the day, one of which I loved (proly one of my favs I wrote), but I lost it during my virus attack and never was able to recover it… So maybe I might rewrite that one too. It's another SetoxJou fic. It was a one shot too.

Well, anywho, I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed the fic and my wonderfully long and drawn out rants. Thanks for all the support, and I guess I'll see you guys when and if there is next time. If not, you guys just keep pumpin out the good stuff, and maybe reading your stories will pump me up again. I really do like reading more than writing, so I look forward to finally gettin my school and job situation taken care of so I can read and write some more. So till then, happy writing fellow fanfictians ;)


End file.
